Alfa y Omega - 2 Haunting Ground
by SandyLuna
Summary: Adaptación. Como la pareja de Severus Snape, el hijo del líder de los hombres lobo de Europa, Harry Potter sabe perfectamente lo peligrosas que estas criaturas pueden llegar a ser, y más cuando un hombre lobo enfrentado a Severus y su padre ha sido abatido. La reputación de Severus hace de él el primer sospechoso, y el castigo por ese crimen es la ejecución.
1. Chapter 1 - 1,5 SEEING EYE

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

Una bruja ciega ayudará al sexy hombre lobo Ted para que encuentre a su hermano desaparecido, y le ayudará en formas que ninguno de los dos se podía imaginar.

 **Capítulo 1**

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

Ese era el problema con su negocio. Demasiada gente pensaba que podían acercarse a ella en cualquier momento. Incluso cuando ya estaba oscuro, incluso cuando sus horarios de atención al público estaban claros en un cartel en su puerta y en su sitio Web.

Por supuesto, contestar que la puerta sería algo para hacer distinto de sentarse en su estudio temblando en la oscuridad. No es que su mundo fuera otra cosa excepto oscuridad. Era una de las razones por las que odiaba los sueños malos... ella no tenía forma de encender la luz. Las pesadillas que advertían sobre posibles cosas por venir, eran las peores.

El timbre de la puerta sonó otra vez.

Ella dormía — o trataba de hacerlo — las mismas horas que la mayoría de la gente. Y trabajaba en las mismas horas, también. Algo que ella no tenía ningún problema en dejar claro a esos retrasados mentales que la despabilaban en la mitad de la noche. Acudían a Meda la Buena Bruja, pero después de la medianoche, iban a la Malvada Bruja del oeste y quedaban temblando de miedo como monos voladores.

Quienquiera que estaba esperando en la puerta no tendría razón para sospechar qué tan agradecida estaba por esa interrupción a sus pensamientos.

El timbre de la puerta comenzó a establecer un ritmo de: timbre largo, timbre corto, timbre largo, y ella ya no estaba tan agradecida. Al infierno con los monos voladores, ella iba a transformar a quien quiera que estuviera en una rana. Ella se puso las gafas que ocultaban su cara y salió con paso firme del vestíbulo hacia la puerta principal. No importaba que la mayoría de los buenos hechizos de trasmutación se hubieran perdido con la familia Coranda en el siglo XVII, las personas rudas necesitaban que se los transformara en ranas. O cerdos.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza y abofeteó la mano que ofendía el timbre de la puerta. Ella incluso soltó un:

— ¡Para con eso! — Antes de que la fuerza de su espíritu le pegara como un golpe físico. Su nariz le dijo, tardíamente, que él estaba sudoroso como si hubiera estado trotando. Sus otros sentidos le dijeron que él era algo distinto.

No que ella había esperado que él fuera humano. A diferencia de otras brujas, no tenía publicidad y por ello, rara vez tenía clientes mundanos a menos que sus necesidades disturbaron su sueño y ella sacaba uno de sus hechizos de "encuéntrame" para hablarles: ella sabía entonces cuándo venían.

— Señora Rosier,— él gruñó— . Necesito hablarle. Al menos él había dejado de tocar el timbre.

Ella dejó su ceja izquierda deslizarse levantado su frente hasta ser visible por encima de sus gafas.

— Las personas educadas vienen entre las ocho de la mañana y siete en la noche. — ella le informó.

Hombre lobo, ella decidió. Si él realmente perdiera sus estribos, podría tener problema, pero pensó que él estaba desesperado, no enojado, sin embargo con un lobo, los dos estados podían ser intercambiados muy fácilmente— . Las personas rudas actúan de este modo.

— Mañana por la mañana podría ser muy tarde. — él dijo, y luego se añadió el pedacito que la libró de cerrarle de un golpe la puerta en su cara — : Alan Chang me dio su dirección, dijo que usted era la única que él conocía con bastantes agallas para desafiarlos.

Ella debería cerrarle la puerta en su cara, ni siquiera un hombre lobo podría llegar a pasar la puerta si ella no quería. Pero… ellos. Sus sueños esta noche y las semanas pasadas, se había tratado de ellos, acerca de él otra vez. Los portentos, sus instintos le habían dicho a ella, que no eran simplemente pesadillas. El momento había llegado a fin de cuentas. No. Ella no estaba agradecida con él en lo absoluto.

— ¿Te dijo Alan que lo digas en esas palabras?

— Sí, señora.— Su temperamento estaba todavía allí, pero se refrenó y estaba bajo control. No había estado apuntado contra ella de cualquier manera, pensó, sólo furia nacida de frustración y miedo. Ella conocía ese sentimiento.

Se centró a sí misma y preguntó las preguntas que él esperaría.

— ¿A quién se supone que debo desafiar?

Y él le dio a ella la respuesta que ella esperó a cambio.

— Algo llamado Coven de Samhain.

Meda agarró más firmemente la puerta.

— Veo.

No era realmente un coven. No importaba lo que la literatura popular dijera, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que un coven verdadero había sido posible. Los Coven tenían trece miembros, ningún miembro guardó relación con cualquier otro hasta la sexta generación. Cada familia acaudaló sus propios hechizos, y un coven de trece se beneficiaba de todas esas magias diferentes. Pero después de que la mayor parte de las familias de sangre de brujas, habían sido arrasadas por peleas entre ellos, los covens se convirtieron en una cosa del pasado. Pocas familias permanecían (y no había trece, no si se contaba que los rusos o los chino, quienes mantenían su propias costumbres) tenían una antipatía profunda hasta el hueso, hacía los otros sobrevivientes.

Kouros cambió las reglas para satisfacer los nuevos tiempos. Su coven tenía entre diez y trece miembros… él tenía una tendencia inquietante de quemar a sus seguidores. El racimo actual, descendía de sólo tres familias que ella supiera, y la mayor parte de ellos no estaban de verdad adiestrados, eran niños siguiendo a su líder.

Samhain no estaba a la altura de los viejos covens, pero eran lo suficientemente espeluznantes, aún los vampiros locales se movían con cuidado alrededor de ellos, y Seattle, con sus cielos nublados, tenía un componente relativamente grande de vampiros. El amo de Samhain se había acercado a Meda para invitarla a unírseles, cuando ella tenía trece años. Ella se había rehusado y esa negativa tuvo un costo para todas las partes involucradas.

— ¿Qué asuntos tiene Samhain con los hombre lobo? — Ella preguntó.

— Pienso que tienen a mi hermano.

— ¿Otro hombre lobo? — No era lo usual que los hermanos fueran hombres lobos, especialmente desde el Marrok, (quien regia a los hombres lobos), empezó a Cambiar a las personas con más cautela que lo que había sido la antigua costumbre usual. Pero tampoco era algo raro. Sobrevivir el Cambio, aún con las medidas preventivas que el Marrok podría manejar, era, según lo que ella sabía, algo sin ninguna garantía.

— No. — Él aspiró profundamente— . No es un hombre lobo. Es humano. Él tiene la visión. Chang dice que piensa que por eso lo tomaron.

— ¿Tu hermano es un brujo?

La tela de su camisa susurró con su encogimiento de hombros, diciéndole a ella que él no era tan alto como él se sintió para ella. Sólo un poco por arriba del promedio en lugar de un gigante de dos metros. Bueno saber.

— No conozco bastante acerca de brujas para saber. — él dijo — . Jon tiene corazonadas. Da un paseo en el momento preciso para encontrar cinco dólares que alguien dejó caer, escoge el número correcto de lotería para ganar a diez dólares. Esa cosa. Nada grande, nada que alguien habría notado si mi abuelita no lo hubiera tenido más fuerte.

La visión era una de esas generalidades que le decían a Meda precisamente nada. Podría querer decir cualquier cosa, desde un poco de sangre fae en el árbol genealógico o sangre de bruja desarrollado. La falta de poder de su hermano no quería decir que él no fuera un brujo, la magia cantaba más débil en los hombres. Pero fae o sangre de brujo, — Alan Chang había estado en lo correcto— era algo que atraería la atención de Samhain. Ella se restregó su pómulo si bien sabía que la dolencia era un dolor fantasma que no la alteraría.

Samhain. ¿Tenía opción? En sus sueños, ella moría. Podía sentir la intensidad del aprecio de lobos, fortaleciéndose mientras su silencio continuaba. Luego él le dio a ella el último toque para quebrar su resistencia.

— Jon es policía, de incógnito, así es que dudo que el coven lo sepa. Si su cuerpo aparece, sin embargo, habrá una investigación. Me ocuparé de que el ángulo de la brujería se explore a fondo. Escucharían a un hombre lobo contando que las brujas son un poco más que adivinas con turbantes.

El chantaje la irritaba, ella podría decirle, pero él no trataba de alardear. Él debía de amar a su hermano. Tuvo sólo un poco de empatía, vino y fue. Pareció ser bastante más canalizada a este hombre lobo esta noche, sin embargo. Si ella no le ayudase a él, su hermano moriría en las manos de Samhain, y su sangre estaría en ella igualmente. Si significaba su muerte, como sus sueños le advirtieron a ella, quizá esa sería la justicia para la que se sirvió.

— Entre. — Meda dijo, escuchando el rencor en su voz. Él pensaría que era su reacción a su la amenaza, y la policía hurgando el coven terminaría mal para todos los involucrados. Pero no fue su amenaza lo que la movilizo. Ella cuidaba de las personas en su barrio; Ese era su trabajo. A la policía, ella los veía como compañeros de armas. Si podía ayudar a uno, era su deber era hacer eso. Aún si significaba su vida.

— Tendrás que esperar a que obtenga mi café. — ella le contó, y el fantasma de su madre le obligó a sacar el siguiente pedacito de cortesía— . ¿Quieres una taza?

— No. No hay tiempo.— Él dijo que como si tuviera alguna idea acerca de eso, tal vez la visión le había pasado a ambos.

— Tenemos hasta mañana por la noche si Samhain lo tiene. Ella giró y lo dejó para que la siguiera o no, diciendo sobre su hombro— . A Menos que le tomarán porque él vio algo. En cuyo caso, probablemente esté ya muerto. De una u otra manera, hay el tiempo para café.

Él cerró la puerta con suavidad deliberada y la siguió.

— Mañana es Halloween. Samhain.

— Kouros no es Wicca, más allá de que sea griego, pero él toma ambos ritos para sus seguidores. — Ella le dijo mientras se adentraba más en su apartamento. Ella se acordó de encender la luz del vestíbulo, no es que él la necesitase, siendo un lobo. Sólo le pareció cortés: Los aliados deberían demostrar cortesía unos con otros.

— Como un mago jugando a la prestidigitación, él junta el mito, la religión, y cualquier otra cosa con las que él pueda mantener esclavos. Samhain – la fecha, no el coven – tiene poder en las fae, con los Wicca, con las brujas. Kouros lo usa para cimentarse, y matar alguien con un poquito de poder genera más fuerza que matar a un perro perdido – y le molesta casi tanto.

— ¿Kouros? — Él lo dijo como si fuera la solución de algún acertijo, pero no uno muy importante, porque continuó sin más que tomar un aliento de pausa— . Pensé que las brujas eran todas mujeres. — Él la siguió a la cocina y se mantuvo demasiado cerca, tras ella. Si él atacara, no tendría tiempo para alistar un hechizo.

Pero él no atacaría; Su muerte no llegaría a sus manos esta noche.

Las luces de cocina estaban donde las recordaba, y tuvo que confiar en que las estaba prendiendo y no apagando. Ella nunca pudo recordar para que lado prendía el interruptor. Él no dijo nada, así es que debió de haber acertado. Ella siempre dejaba su cafetera pronta por la mañana, así que todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue apretar un botón y eso empezó a gorjear con la promesa de pronto café.

— Um, — ella dijo, acordándose de que él le había hecho una pregunta. Su cercanía la distrajo... y no para las razones debería— . Las mujeres tienden a ser más poderosas brujas, pero uno puede compensar la falta de talento con bastante muerte y sufrimiento. Algún otro, claro está, si es practicante negro como Kouros.

— ¿Qué eres? — Él preguntó, oliéndola. Su aliento cosquilleó la parte de atrás de su cuello... lobos, ella había puesto cuidado antes, tenían una idea algo diferente de lo que significaba espacio personal.

Su máquina empezó a driblar café fuera en la garrafa, a fin de cuentas, le dio una excusa para apartarse.

— ¿No te dijo Alan? Soy una bruja.

Él entendió; Su nariz la tocó donde su aliento había sensibilizado su carne, y a ella probablemente se le puso carne de gallina en los dedos del pie, del zumbido agudo que envió a través de ella— . Mi manada tiene a una bruja a quien le pagamos por limpiar nuestros desastres. No hueles a una bruja.

Él probablemente no quiso decir nada con eso; sólo estaba siendo un lobo. Ella salió un momento de su alcance con la pretensión de obtener una taza para café, mejor dicho él le permitió a ella escapar.

Alan estaba en lo correcto: Ella necesitaba salir más. No tenía una cita desde… pues bien, desde hace mucho tiempo. La reacción del último hombre al ver lo que ella se había hecho a sí misma fue algo que no quería repetir.

Este hombre olía bien, aún con el perfume de su sudor burlando a su nariz. Él se sentía fuerte y ardiente, prometiendo ser la fuerza y la seguridad que ella nunca había tenido fuera de sus dos manos. Los lobos dominantes cuidaban su manada, indudablemente algo que ella aprendió rápidamente.

Y allí estaba la posibilidad de muerte gravitando sobre ella.

Cualquiera que fuera la causa, su cercanía y el toque ligero de su aliento en su piel, despertó en ella un interés, que sabía que él tomaría nota. Uno no puede ocultar el interés sexual de algo que puede rastrear a un colibrí volando. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba la complicación del sexo interfiriendo en un negocio urgente, aun asumiendo que él estaría interesado.

— La brujería gana poder de muerte y el dolor. Del sacrificio y sacrificándose. — ella le dijo serenamente, sosteniendo las dos tazas de café con manos firmes. Ella era experta en el sacrificio.

No dormir con un hombre lobo extraño, que apareció en su puerta, ni siquiera registraba en su escala. Ella bebió el café, a fin de arreglárselas para darle la segunda taza a él.

— El mal deja atrás un hedor psíquico. Tal vez una nariz del lobo puede arreglarse con eso. No sé, no siendo un hombre lobo, yo misma. Hay leche en la nevera y azúcar en la alacena delante de ti si quieres.

 **Hey hola a todos mis queridos lectores.**

 **Estaré contando en los demas capitulos sobre las brujas (en el mundo de Patricia claro).**

 **Espero les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

Una bruja ciega ayudará al sexy hombre lobo Ted para que encuentre a su hermano desaparecido, y le ayudará en formas que ninguno de los dos se podía imaginar.

 **Capítulo 2**

Ella no era todo lo que Ted había esperado. La bruja contratada de su manada era una mujer maternal, de años indeterminados que usaba túnicas de swami en matices brillantes y olía fuertemente a pachulí y sangre vieja que realmente no camuflaba algo el amargor y la oscuridad. Cuando él había pasado el mensaje de Jon para ella, ella había colgado el teléfono y se había rehusado a contestarlo otra vez. Para cuando él había conducido hacia su casa, estaba cerrada arriba y estaba atrancada en el interior. Esa fue su primera pista de que este Coven de Samhain podría ser aún más problemático de lo que él había pensado, y su preocupación se elevó a una altura casi febril. Él había bajado al paso subterráneo donde su hermano había estado viviendo y usado su nariz a través de los parques y otros lugares su hermano había pasado. Pero dondequiera que sujetaban a Jon (y él se rehusó a creer que Jon estaba muerto), no estaba en todo lugar cerca de donde ellos lo secuestraron.

A su Alpha no le gustaba que los miembros de su manada se ocuparan de asuntos por fuera de la manada ("Tu única familia es la manada, hijo"). Ted ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contactarle. Fue directo hacia Chang en lugar de eso. El único lobo sumiso de la manada de la Ciudad Esmeralda, Alan trabajaba como un experto en hierbas medicinales y conocía a casi todos en el mundo sobrenatural de Seattle. Cuando él le contó todo a Alan acerca del mensaje que Jon había dejado en su teléfono, Alan había escrito el nombre de esta mujer y dirección y se lo había dado a él. Él habría pensado que fue un chiste, pero Alan tenía mejor criterio que hacer eso. Así es que Ted salió a buscar a una bruja llamada: Andrómeda Rosier.

Su primera impresión de ella, fue de desilusión. la bruja era de cinco pies, con curvas sustanciosas en todos los lugares correctos y el pelo negro coral que debió haber sido teñido, ya que solo los labradores y los gatos tenían ese color. La estúpida montura de los lentes, le impedía adivinar su edad exacta, pero el estimaba que aún no tenía 30 años. Ninguna mujer mayor de 30 hubiera muerto con esos lentes. El policía en él, se preguntó si ella estaría escondiendo hematomas, pero él no olió a ningún hombre en la casa.

Ella estaba usando una camiseta gris sin un sujetador, y los pantalones negros del pijama tenían cráneos blancos con arcos con lazos rojos. Pero a pesar de eso, él no vio perforaciones o tatuajes, como si ella se hubiera aproximado a la cultura gótica, solo de pasada. Tenía olor a menta y a flores frescas. Su apartamento estaba decorado con un mínimo de mobiliario y un revoltijo de colores que realmente no combinaban bien.

Él no la asustó.

Ted asustaba a todo el mundo, y lo había hecho incluso antes de que su manada tuviera un encontronazo con unas fae, hace pocos años atrás. Su cara había sido cortada, con alguna suerte de cuchillo mágico y no se había curado. Las cicatrices le hicieron verse casi tan peligroso como él era. Las personas caminaban con prevención alrededor de él.

No sólo no la asustó, sino que ella aún no se molestó en silenciar su irritación en ser despabilada. Él la asechó, y todo lo que ella había sentido fue un destello de conciencia sexual que vino y se fue muy velozmente, que incluso pudo habérsele escapado, si él fuera más joven.

Ya fuera ella estúpida o poderosa. Desde que Alan le había enviado aquí, Ted apostaba encontrarse con un ser poderoso. Él esperó que ella fuese poderosa. Él no quería el café, pero lo tomó cuando ella le dio a él. Era negro y más fuerte de lo que él estaba acostumbrado, pero sabía bien.

— ¿Entonces, por qué no hueles como otras brujas?

— Como Kouros, no soy Wiccan, — ella le dijo— , pero "y eso no daña a nadie" es una buena forma de vivir para mí.

Bruja blanca.

Él sabía que las Wiccans se consideran a sí mismas brujas, y una cierta cantidad de ellas tenían suficiente sangre de bruja, como para que sea cierto. Pero las brujas, las reales, no lo eran por una creencia o fe, sino por una herencia genética. Una bruja nacía siéndolo y estudiaba para convertirse en una mejor. Pero para las brujas, el poder real venía de la sangre y muerte, en su mayor parte de la muerte y sangre de otros.

Las brujas blancas, especialmente esas fuera del Wicca (donde los números quisieron decir seguridad), eran sacrificios débiles y valiosos para las brujas negras, quienes no tenían sus escrúpulos. Como la Bruja había notado, las brujas parecían tener una preferencia verdadera en matar a las suyas.

Él sorbió su café y preguntó:

— Entonces ¿Cómo has podido pasar sin terminar hecha pedazos y piezas en el caldero de alguien más?

La bruja soltó una carcajada y bajo su café abruptamente. Ella agarró una toalla de papel fuera de su agarradera y la puso en su cara, cuando se quedó sin aliento y se le atraganto el café, se veía repentinamente menor de treinta. Cuando terminó, ella dijo:

— Eso es impresionante. Pedazos y piezas. Tendré que recordar eso.

Todavía sonriendo abiertamente, ella recogió el café otra vez. Él hubiera deseado haber visto sus ojos, porque él estaba bastante seguro de que sin importar el humor que ella sintió, eso sólo era la superficie de algo más profundo.

— Te diré algo, — ella dijo— , ¿por qué no me dices quién eres y qué sabes? Por ahí te puedo decir si te puedo ayudar o no.

— Muy bien, — él dijo. El café era fuerte, y lo podía sentir y a las otras cuatro tazas que él había tomado desde la medianoche, reacomodándose en sus huesos con el regalo de la dudosa condición de energía nerviosa de cafeína.

— Soy Ted Tonks y soy el segundo en la manada de la Ciudad Esmeralda.— Ella no estaba sorprendida por eso. Lo supo desde el momento en que abrió su puerta— . Mi hermano Jon es un policía y uno malditamente bueno. Él ha estado en el Departamento de Policía de Seattle por casi veinte años, y en los últimos seis meses ha estado de incógnito como un vagabundo. Él fue enviado como parte de una fuerza de trabajo por asunto de drogas: Hay alguna basura sucia, allí, fuera en la calle últimamente, y él ha estado buscándolo.

Andrómeda Rosier se apoyó contra los gabinetes con un suspiro.

— Me gustaría decir que ninguna bruja andaría con drogas. No por principios morales, no creas. Las brujas, en la mayoría de los casos, no tienen principios morales. Pero las drogas es demasiado probable que atraiga atención no deseada. Nunca hemos sido tan abstrusos en el secreto como a ustedes los lobos los gusta ser, no cuándo las brujas algunas veces nacemos de familias mundanas, necesitamos ser en parte de la sociedad lo suficiente como para que nos encuentren. En su mayor parte las personas piensan que somos un montón de charlatanas inofensivos, traficar con drogas lo cambiaría a algo peor. Pero la secta Samhain es lo suficientemente poderosa que nadie quiere confrontarlos, y Kouros es arrogante y loco. A él le gusta el dinero, y hay al menos un experto en hierbas medicinales entre sus seguidores que podrían confeccionar algunas cosas realmente extrañas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— No sé. Estoy interesado en encontrar a mi hermano, no en descubrir si las brujas venden drogas. Me sonó como que las drogas no tienen nada que ver con el secuestro de mi hermano. Déjame pasar el mensaje de Jon, y tú juzgas. — Él sacó su teléfono celular y pasó el mensaje para ella.

El mensaje lo hizo en un teléfono público. No había muchos de ellos, ahora que los teléfonos celulares le habían hecho menos provechoso a las compañías telefónicas el mantenerlos teléfonos, reparando siempre el daño de vándalos. Pero no hubo mala interpretación la estática característica y el siseo cuando su hermano habló muy calladamente en la boquilla.

Ted se había cobrado unos favores y había encontrado el telefónico que Jon usó, pero las personas que tomaron a su hermano fueron imposibles de captar, fuera de los perfumes de las centenares de personas que habían estado allí desde la última lluvia, y el perfume de su hermano hizo directamente escala en el teléfono público, fuera de una tienda de artículos varios. Se detuvo como si lo hubieran tele— transportado a otro planeta, o, más prosaicamente, tirado él en un coche.

La voz de Jon, se sintió oscura y rasposa como de un fumador, aunque él nunca hubiera tocado un tabaco, se deslizó por el apartamento:

" _Mira Ted. Mi intestino me dijo que te llamara esta noche, y yo escucho a mi intestino. He estado oyendo algo en la calle acerca de un grupo muy extraño llamado Samhain..._ " — él lo deletreó, para estar seguro de que Ted lo anotara correctamente— . " _En los últimos días he tenido tras de mi a un par de personas de ese grupo, Samhain. Nadie quiere hablar mucho de ellos. En las calles les dan miedo, estos…_ "

Él no supo si la bruja pudo oír el resto. Él había sido un lobo por veinte años y más, así es que su juicio acerca de la capacidad de los sentidos humanos estaba bastante olvidado.

Él pudo oír la voz dulce de una chica claramente, sin embargo.

" _¿Afortunado Jon?_ " Ella preguntó. " _¿Jon, a quién estás llamando? Corta ahora._ " Una pausa, luego la chica habló en el teléfono. _"¿Hola?"_ Otra pausa. " _Es un contestador automático, pienso. No hay de qué preocuparse."_

Al mismo tiempo, un macho, probablemente joven, decía en un flujo rápido, de sonido rabioso:

" _Lo siento… ¿Doncha lo sientes? Yo lo siento en él. Éste es el mismo. Él lo hará para Kouros_ ". Entonces hubo un chasquido suave indicación de que la llamada termino.

Las últimas cincuenta veces que él había oído la grabación, no pudo entender la última palabra. Pero con la información que la bruja le había dado, él lo entendió muy bien está vez. Ted miró a la bruja de Chang, pero no podría decir lo que ella pensaba. Alguna parte ella había aprendido a disciplinar sus emociones, así es que podía oler, sólo las fuertes emociones, como el destello de deseo que ella había sentido cuando él inhaló por la nariz la parte de atrás de su cuello. Aún en esta situación, había sido suficiente como levantar un hilo de interés. Tal vez después de que recuperar a su hermano, podrían hacer algo al respecto de ese interés. Mientras tanto...

— ¿Qué tanto de lo último oíste, Andrómeda? — Él preguntó.

— No me llames Andrómeda. — ella chasqueó— . Es Meda. Nadie me llama Andrómeda excepto mi mamá, y ella está muerta hace tiempo.

— Bien. — él soltó rápidamente antes de poder controlarse. Él estaba cansado y se preocupó, pero él podría superar eso. Apretó su control y suavizó su voz— . ¿Oíste al tipo? El que dijo que él lo sintió en él... se refería a mi hermano, pienso. ¿Y qué es lo que él haría para Kouros?

— No. O al menos no bastante bien para atrapar sus palabras. Pero conozco la voz de la mujer. Estás en lo correcto: Fue Samhain. — Aunque él no podría sentir nada de ella, sus nudillos estaban blanco en la taza del café.

— Necesitas un rastreador, y no puedo hacer eso más ya. Un momento...— Ella sostuvo en alto una mano antes de que él pudiera decir cualquier cosa— . No digo que no te ayudaré, simplemente que podría ser bastante más simple. Kouros se mueve todo el tiempo. ¿Rastreaste la llamada? Me sonó como un teléfono público a mí.

— Encontré la cabina telefónica de la que él llamó, pero no pude encontrar nada excepto que él había estado allí. — Él golpeó ligeramente su nariz, luego recorrió con la mirada sus anteojos oscuros y dijo—, le podría oler allí y alrededor él, pero no le podría rastrear fuera. Le transportaron en cierta forma.

— No saben que él es un policía, o que su hermano es un hombre lobo.

— Él no lleva identificación con él mientras esta de incógnito. No veo cómo alguien sabría que soy su hermano. A menos que él les dijese, y él no lo haría.

— Bien, — ella dijo— . No te esperarán. Eso ayudará.

— ¿Entonces conoces a un rastreador a quien puedo ir?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No uno que te ayude en contra de Samhain. Alguien, alguien que da un paso en contra de ellos, es castigado en algunas formas más bien espectaculares. — Él la vio considerar compartir unos detalles con él y lo descartó. Ella no le quería asustar.

No es que él podría ser asustado, no con la vida de Jon en juego. Pero era interesante que ella no hubiera hecho un intento.

— Si me llevas hacia donde lo secuestraron, tal vez puedo encontrar algo que dejaron atrás, algo para usar para encontrarlos.

Ted le miró ceñudamente. Ella no conoció a su hermano, él no había mencionado dinero, y a él le daba la impresión de que a ella no le podría importar menos si él hacía venir a las autoridades.

Entonces si Samhain es tan omnipotente, ¿por qué, una bruja blanca, está dispuesta a enfrentarse a ellos?

— Eres un policía, también, ¿no? — Ella se terminó su café, pero si estaba esperando una reacción, no iba a conseguir una. Él había visto a la bruja "omnisciente" actuar. Sus labios aparecieron cuando ella colocó la taza vacía en el mueble mostrador— . No es magia. Los policías son fáciles de divisar, sospecha es su segundo nombre.

Ella se sacó sus gafas, y él vio que él había estado equivocado. Él había estado bastante seguro de que ella era ciega, la otra razón de que las mujeres usaran lentes de sol era esa. Y ella lo era.

Pero esa no era la razón por la que usaba lentes oscuros. Su ojo izquierdo era de un color verde pantano, no tenía la pupila ni se veía el tono blanco. Su ojo derecho no estaba, y se veía como si alguien lo hubiera removido, alguien muy bueno con el cuchillo. Era horrendo... y él había visto algunas cosas horribles.

— El sacrificio es bueno para el poder, — ella dijo otra vez— . Pero surte mejor efecto si el sacrificio es de uno mismo.

Jesús. Ella se lo había hecho a sí misma.

Ella no le podría poder ver, pero ella leyó su reacción a pedir de boca. Ella sonrió apretadamente.

— Hay algunas circunstancias atenuantes, — ella continuó— . Tu no veras a las brujas cortando sus dedos para tener poder para sus hechizos, no funciona de ese modo. Pero funcionó para mí. — Ella golpeó ligeramente el tejido cicatricial alrededor de a su ojo derecho— . Kouros hizo el otro primero. Por eso es que estoy dispuesto a cobrarle. Lo he hecho antes y he sobrevivido, y todavía les debo uno pocos. Ella se puso sus anteojos oscuros, y él la observó relajarse cuando se reacomodaron en lugar.

 **Bien traje otro. Tratare de traer el siguiente capitulo mañana, pero depende de mi padre el dejarme estar en la computadora. Se que es confuso hasta el momento pero algunas cosas se resolverán conforme avance la historia, como les he dicho a algunas, Patricia tiene como saga principal la de Mercedes Thompson, pueden leer los libros ya que los escenarios los detalla más.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

Una bruja ciega ayudará al sexy hombre lobo Ted para que encuentre a su hermano desaparecido, y le ayudará en formas que ninguno de los dos se podía imaginar.

 **Capítulo 3**

Ted Tonks no había traído un coche, y por razones obvias, ella no manejaba. Él dijo que el teléfono estaba sólo a un par de millas de su apartamento, y tampoco quiso esperar por un taxi. Así es que caminaron. Ella sintió su sorpresa cuando ella se aferró a su brazo, pero él no lo objetó. Al menos no se alejó de un salto de ella y dijo "ick," como la última persona que había visto lo que ella se había hecho a sí misma.

— Tendrás que decirme cuando nos topemos con cunetas o si hay algo así, — ella le dijo— . O te puedes divertir cuando me dé la cara contra el suelo. Puedo encontrar el camino alrededor de mi apartamento, pero aquí afuera estoy a tu misericordia.

Él dijo, con humor sobrio,

— Imagino que observarte tropezarse con algunos estorbos debería ser una buena manera de obligarte a ayudar a Jon. ¿Por qué no consigues un perro de guía?

— Los apartamentos pequeños no son un buen lugar para perros grandes, — ella le dijo— . No es justo para el perro.

Caminaron por algunas cuadras en silencio, la lluvia mojaba infelizmente abajo de la parte de atrás de su cuello y remojando las raíces de los pantalones vaqueros que ella se había puesto. Él la guío como si lo hubiera hecho antes, discretamente pero claramente, como si bailaran un vals, en lugar de caminar calle abajo. Ella se relajó y caminó más rápido.

— Andrómeda. — Él quebrantó el silencio sociable con la voz de quien realmente comprende— . Es peor de lo que pensé. Supongo que es por la mitología, hasta donde se su padre la encadeno desnuda excepto por algunas joyas como sacrificio a un monstruo marino ¿no?

Ella le dio un semblante ceñudo falso.

— Bueno mi madre tenía un ridículo amor por la mitología y constelaciones. Por lo menos no me puso Ninfa o Arpía. Y te dije que no me llamaras así.

Su brazo se movió, y ella podría decir, que él se reía para sí mismo.

— Apuesto que pudo haber sido peor — ella le dijo— . Podría formar parte de la manada de la Ciudad Esmeralda.

Él se rió en voz alta, un sonido más suave de lo que ella lo había esperado, dado el sonido a gruñido de su voz.

— Sabes, nunca he pensado acerca de eso de ese modo. Pareció lógico, Seattle siendo la Ciudad Esmeralda.

Ella podría haber dicho algo, pero él repentinamente cambió su paso como un perro de caza divisando su presa. Ella conservó su mano tirante en su brazo y se esmeró en continuar. Él se detuvo finalmente.

— Aquí.

Ella sintió su tensión, el deseo por la acción de algún tipo. Esperanzadoramente ella podía proveerle la oportunidad. Ella soltó su brazo y dio un paso para al lado.

— Bien, — ella le dijo, subdividiéndose en el pataleo confortable que ella adoptó con la mayor parte de sus clientes, borrando la intimidad extraña que había surgido entre ellos— . Conozco a la chica en el teléfono de su hermano, su nombre acostumbró ser Romilda, pero pienso que ella tiene ahora un nombre algo así como Menta Verde o Menta. Voy a llamar a algo que le pertenezca a ella, un pelo, un cigarrillo, cualquier cosa. Tú tendrás que ser quien vea. Cualquier cosa que sea resplandecerá, pero podría ser muy pequeño, fácil mirar desde lo alto.

— ¿Qué ocurre si no veo nada?

— Pues no dejaron nada atrás, y buscare alguna otra cosa para intento.

Ella dejó a un lado sus preocupaciones, despojarse de ellas como un pato derramaría la lluvia fresca de Seattle. Cerrando sus sentidos para el mundo exterior, ella alcanzó a su pozo de poder y extrajo una cubeta y la tiró a la basura en círculos alrededor de ella mientras ella llamó al ser que fue Romilda. Ella no había hecho este hechizo desde que podía ver con ambos ojos, pero no había razón para que ella no lo pudiera hacer ahora. Una vez que se aprende, los hechizos alcanzaron su mano como perros de aguas adiestrados, y este no era excepción.

— ¿Qué ves? — Ella preguntó. La vibración de poder la calentó en contra de la llovizna fría que comenzó a caer. Hay algo aquí; Ella lo podía sentir.

— Nada. — su voz le dijo a ella él había puesto una gran cantidad de esperanza en que funcionara.

— Hay algo, — ella dijo, las sensaciones gateaban arriba de sus brazos y sobre sus hombros. Ella tendió su mano derecha, su izquierda siendo diferente ocupada con los funcionamientos de su hechizo.

— Tocarme te podría ayudar a ver.

El calor la inundó cuando su mano tocó la de ella … y ella pudo ver las huellas débiles de que Romilda había salido atrás. Ella se congeló.

— ¿Meda?

Ella no podría ver cualquier otra cosa. Simplemente los pedacitos brillantes de rosado centelleando en la tierra, dándole a ella una pequeña idea, de cómo se veía el paisaje. Ella soltó su mano y la luz se apagó, dejándola en la oscuridad otra vez.

— ¿Viste algo? — Ella preguntó, su voz ronca. Por la rareza de ver algo. Ella lo deseó ardientemente demasiado, y la hizo cautelosa porque ella no supo cómo surtió efecto.

— No..

Él quería a su hermano y ella quería ver. Simplemente por un momento. Ella se detuvo.

— Tócame otra vez.

… y los destellos retornaron como el brillo que se dispersaba delante de ella. Los pedazos pequeños de piel y pelo, demasiado pequeño para lo que ella necesitó. Pero había algo...

Ella siguió la huella brillante, y como si hubiera estado escondida, un fajo pequeño de algo resplandeció como una hoguera.

— ¿Hay una pared justo a nuestra derecha? — Ella preguntó.

— Un edificio y un callejón. Su voz fue apremiante, pero ella la ignoró. Ella tuvo otro asunto primero.

Habían estado esperando por el hermano de Ted en el callejón. Tal vez Jon usaba el teléfono público aquí a menudo. Dirigió a Ted a las llamas y se inclinó para recogerlo: un chicle blando y pegajosa. Mejor, pensó, mejor de lo que podía esperar. La saliva podría ser una guía más fuerte que el pelo o las uñas pueden. Ella soltó la mano de mala gana.

— ¿Qué encontraste?

— El chicle de Romilda. — Ella le permitió su magia aflojar el último hechizo y deslizarse de ella, él siseo cuando el poder calentó su piel casi al extremo de arder. El siguiente hechizo era más fácil, aún si eventualmente pudiera necesitar más poder. La magia compasiva, usaba las conexiones entre las cosas, era una de esas afinidades que corría por su sangre por parte de su padre.

Pero antes de que probase más magia, necesitaba resolver, que le había hecho Ted al hechizo. Cómo tocándole le permitió a ella ver.

Ella se vio sobrenatural. Un viento huracanado que él no se había sentido, ni aun cuando ella se había aferrado a su mano con fuerza aguda, había soplado el pelo de su cara. La piel en sus manos estaba ruborizada, como si ella las mantuviera muy cerca de un fuego. Él quiso apaciguarlos, pero él firmemente se propuso nunca más tocarla otra vez.

Él no tenía idea de qué le había hecho a él mientras ella se agarró de él, e hizo su cuerpo arder y temblar. No le gustaban las sorpresas, y ella le había dicho que él tendría que mirar, no que ella le usaría para ver. Especialmente no le gustó que, mientras más ella lo tocaba, él no quería que lo soltara.

Las brujas recogen más poder de lastimar con magia, ella había dicho… más o menos.

Gente algo así como él, pero no lastimaba, no que él supiera. No le temía, no realmente. Bruja o no, ella no era un fósforo para él. Aún en forma humana, podría quebrar su cuerpo frágil de humana un momento. Pero si ella le usaba...

— ¿Por qué estás ayudándome? — Él preguntó cómo le había preguntado más temprano, pero la pregunta tenía más importancia ahora. Él sabía lo que ella era, pero la bruja, era algo diferente para él ahora.

Él conocía bastante acerca de las brujas para no hacer la pregunta obvia, sin embargo, qué le había hecho a él. Las brujas, en su experiencia, fueron reservadas acerca de sus hechizos, como los perros son reservados acerca de sus huesos. Ella había tomado algo de él usándole de ese modo… quebrado la confianza que él había sentido que se construía entre ellos. Necesitaba tener claro lo que debía esperar de ella. Necesitaba saber exactamente en que lo estaba metiendo, más allá de rescatar su hermano. Las brujas no eran altruistas.

— ¿Qué quieres sacar de esto? ¿Cobrar venganza por tu ceguera?

Ella le observó… parecía observarlo, de cualquier manera, como si considerase su pregunta. No hubo muchas personas que le pudieron mentir a Ted antes de que él cambiara, los policías aprenden todo acerca de mentir en el primer año de trabajo. Después… él podía oler una mentira, a una milla, antes de que fuese hablada.

— Alan Chang te envió, — ella dijo finalmente— . Esa es uno. Tu hermano es un policía, y una investigación de su muerte podría ser un problema. Esa son dos. Él se arriesga para ayudar a gente que ni siquiera conoce, sería lo correcto que alguien le retornara el favor. Eso son tres.

No fueron mentiras, pero no era tampoco todo. Su cara estaba muy quieta, como si la magia que ella uso, hubiera cambiado su vista de él, también. Luego ella inclinó su cabeza lateralmente y dijo en una voz completamente diferente, indecisa y tosca.

— Los pecados de los padres.

Aquí hubo verdad absoluta. Oscuro como infierno, pero la verdad.

— ¿Los pecados de los padres?

— El nombre verdadero de Kouros es Lin Rosier, aunque él no lo ha usado en veinte años o más.

— Él es tu padre. — Y luego él sumó dos más dos— . ¿Tu padre dirige el Coven de Samhain? ¿Tu padre arruinó tu ojo y... — Ted pudo leer entre líneas: había causado que ella arruinara el otro ¿Su padre?

Ella aspiró un aliento profundo, y por un momento tuvo miedo de que ella se largara a llorar o algo por el estilo. Pero una bocanada perdida de aire le trajo el perfume suyo, y se percató que ella estaba enojada. Tenía el sabor de la furia de un hombre lobo, salvaje.

— No soy una parte de eso, — ella dijo, su voz fue una media octava más abajo de lo que había sido— . No te traigo para su guarida, para que pueda cenar al hombre lobo, también. Estoy aquí porque algún tirón me hizo sentir lástima por él. Estoy aquí porque quiero a ambos, a ti y a tu hermano fuera de mi pelo y seguros fuera de las manos de la rata bastarda de mi padre, así no tendré esas muertes en mi conciencia.

Otro pudo haberse asustado de ella, ella siendo una bruja y demás. Ted quiso disculparse, y él no podía recordar la última vez que ese impulso le había tocado. Estaba aún más asombrado porque él no tenía la culpa: Ella lo había mal interpretado. Tal vez ella había captado la forma en como él se horrorizo de que su propio padre, la hubiera lastimado, él no quiso sugerir que ella estaba implicada en el asunto.

Él no se disculpó, sin embargo, o dio aclaraciones. Las personas decían cosas cuando estaban alteradas, que no te lo dirían de otro modo.

— ¿Qué fue eso que me hiciste a mí?

— ¿Qué te hice?— El hielo ártico podría ser más caliente.

— Cuando andabas buscando el chicle. Sentí como si me hubieras pegado con un rayo.

Él estaba condenado si le dijera todo lo que él sintió.

Su ceja derecha miró a hurtadillas, por encima de sus anteojos oscuros. El interés reemplazó al frío.

— ¿Sentiste cómo si te hubiera hecho algo? — Y luego ella le tendió su mano izquierda— . toma mi mano.

Él la miró.

Después de un momento, ella sonrió. Él no sabía que ella tenía una sonrisa como esa. Brillante y alegre y repentina. Conocedora. Como si ella hubiera captado, cada pensamiento que pasó a través de su cabeza. Su cólera, el malentendido entre ellos se fue como si nunca hubiera estado.

— No sé lo que sucedió, — ella le dijo amablemente— . Déjame hacer un intento recreándolo, y tal vez te puedo decir.

Le dio a ella su mano. En lugar de tomarla, puso sólo dos dedos en su palma. Ella dio un paso más cerca de él. La magia que le tocó esta vez fue más cortés, luces de bengala en lugar de fuegos artificiales, y ella sacudió con fuerza sus dedos fuera como si su mano fuera una papa caliente.

— Qué diablos. — Ella se restregó su manos en sus brazos con velocidad nerviosa.

— ¿Qué?

— No estabas actuando como mi foco... te puedo decir un tanto así.

— ¿Entonces qué ocurrió?

Ella negó con la cabeza, claramente incómoda.

— Pienso que te use para ver. No debería poder hacer eso.

Él se encontró sonriendo desagradablemente.

— ¿Así es que soy tu lobo ojo que ve?

— No sé.

Él reconoció su pánico, habiéndolo visto en su espejo ocasionalmente. Siempre era espantoso cuando, algo que uno pensaba que estaba firmemente bajo control, se liberaba para hacer lo que quería. Con él, era el lobo. Algo se volvió a establecer en su intestino. Ella no lo había hecho a propósito; Ella no le usaba.

— ¿Me hará algún daño?

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dolió?

— No..

— ¿En ningún momento?

— En ningún momento.

— Entonces no te daño

— Bien, — él dijo— . ¿Dónde vamos?

Ella abrió su mano derecha, la que tenía el chicle.

— No nosotros. Yo. Esto va a mostrarnos donde está Romilda... y Romilda sabrá dónde está tu hermano.

Ella cerró sus dedos, bajo la palma de la mano, y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Ella se golpeó contra el pavimento, y él la agarró antes de que ella se hiciera algo más que tropezar. Su mano tocó su muñeca, y ella giro su mano, cuando la patada de poder fluyó a través de su cuerpo otra vez.

— Están en un bote. — ella le dijo, y se volvió floja en sus brazos.

 **Bueno no pude subir el capítulo cuando queria asi que aqui lo traigo, y como compensación** **subire el siguiente capitulo asi que nos vemos en un ratito.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

Una bruja ciega ayudará al sexy hombre lobo Ted para que encuentre a su hermano desaparecido, y le ayudará en formas que ninguno de los dos se podía imaginar.

 **Capítulo 4**

Se despertó con el dolor de cabeza familiar que usualmente acompañaba el empleo excesivo de magia, y con absolutamente ninguna idea donde ella estaba. Olió raro para ser su apartamento, pero ella yacía sobre un sofá con una manta abrigándola.

El pánico aumentó en su pecho... algunas veces ella odiaba ser ciega.

— ¿De vuelta en la tierra de los vivos?

— ¿Ted?

Él debido de haber captado el desasosiego en su voz, porque cuando él habló otra vez, estaba más cerca y su voz era más suave.

— Estás en un sofá en mi apartamento. Estábamos más cerca de mi casa que de la tuya, y sabía que podía entrar en mi apartamento. El tuyo probablemente este sellado con alguna fórmula mágica. ¿Estás bien?

Ella se puso derecha y puso sus pies en el piso, y su cama de otro tiempo ciertamente se probó a sí mismo para ser un sofá.

— ¿Tienes algo con azúcar? ¿Té dulce o jugo de fruta?

— Cacao caliente o té. — él le dijo a ella.

— Té

Debió, de haber tenido el agua ya caliente, porque estuvo rápidamente de regreso con una taza. Ella bebió de un trago, y el calor, tanto como el azúcar sirvió para aclarar su dolor de cabeza.

— Lo siento. — ella dijo.

— ¿Por qué, exactamente? — Él dijo.

— Por usarte. Pienso que no tienes ninguna barrera. — Le dijo lentamente— . Todos nosotros tenemos medidas preventivas, paredes que mantienen afuera a agentes externos. Son las que nos mantienen seguros.

En silencio, ella le oyó considerar eso.

— ¿Entonces, soy vulnerable a las brujas?

Ella no supo qué hacer con su taza vacía, así es que la colocó en el sofá al lado de ella. Luego ella usó su izquierda, su mano buscadora, para mirarle otra vez.

— No, creo que no. Tus barreras parecen sólidas… aún más fuerte que lo usual, como esperaría de un lobo tan arriba en la estructura jerárquica como tú lo eres. Pienso que eres vulnerable sólo a mí.

— ¿Qué significa?

— Significa que cuando te toco, puedo ver magia a través de tus ojos … con práctica, aún podría ser capaz incluso de ver. Quiere decir que puedes alimentar mi magia con tu piel. — Ella trago— . No te va a gustar esto.

— Dime.

— Estas actuando como mi familiar. — Ella no podía sentir nada de él— . Si tuviera uno.

Las tablas de entarimado rechinaron bajo sus pies cuando cambiado de posición su peso. Su hombro la pasó rozando cuando recogió la taza vacía. Ella le oyó alejarse y colocar la taza en una superficie dura.

— ¿Quieres más té?

— No. — ella dijo, necesitando repentinamente estar en su casa, en alguna parte donde no fuera tan dependiente de él— . Estoy bien. Si puedes llamarme un taxi, lo apreciaría. Ella se puso de pie, también. Luego se percató de que no tenía ni idea donde estaba la puerta o que obstáculos podrían esconderse en el piso. En su apartamento, fragante con su magia, ella nunca estaba tan indefensa.

— ¿Puedes encontrar a mi hermano?

Ella no le había oído moverse, ni un chirrido, ni un aliento, pero su voz le dijo que él estaba muy cerca de ella. Desorientada y vulnerable, le dio miedo él por primera vez.

Él se alejó un poco.

— No voy a lastimarte.

— Lo siento. — ella le dijo— . Me sobresaltaste. ¿Tenemos todavía el chicle?

— Sí. Dijiste que ella estaba en un bote.

Ella lo había olvidado, pero tan pronto como él lo dijo, pudo describir el bote en su cabeza. Esa no había sido la forma en que el hechizo — se suponía — surtía efecto. Fueron más de un hechizo "caliente y frío", pero ella todavía podría ver el bote en su imaginación.

Nada realmente había cambiado, excepto por el hecho de que ella había usado a alguien sin preguntar. Todavía había un policía para salvar y su padre para matar.

— Si todavía tenemos el chicle, puedo encontrar a Romilda, la chica de la llamada telefónica de tu hermano.

— Tengo a un amigo cuyo bote podemos pedir prestado.

— Bien. — ella le dijo después de un momento— . ¿Tienes alguna aspirina?

Ella odiaba pasear en bote. El movimiento mecedor desestabilizaba su sentido de la orientación, el rugido del motor tapaba los sonidos más suaves, y el perfume del océano cubría los perfumes más sutiles que ella usaba para negociar vida todos los días. Peor que todo eso, sin embargo, era el pensamiento de tratar de cruzar a nado sin saber dónde ella iba. El aire húmedo le enfrió la piel ya fría.

— ¿Cuál es la dirección? — Dijo Ted sobre el sonido del motor.

Su presencia no le debería haber hecho a ella sentirse mejor, los hombres lobos no podían nadar... pero él lo hizo. Ella apuntó con la mano que sostenía el chicle.

— No lejos ahora. — ella le advirtió.

— Hay un muelle privado cerca de una media milla arriba de la costa. — él le dijo a ella— . Hay un bote: La Golondrina, el pájaro.

Pareció estar bien.

— Pienso que ese debe ser.

Había otros botes en el agua; Ella los podía oír.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Cerca de las diez de la mañana. Pasamos el bote ahora mismo.

Las huellas de Romilda, dejadas en el chicle, tiraban de su mano hacia la parte de atrás del bote.

— Ese es.

— Hay un parque con muelles cerca de una milla. — él dijo, y el bote se inclinó al lado— . Iremos y regresaremos a pie.

Pero cuando había atado el bote, él cambió de idea.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y me dejas revisar esto?

Andrómeda se frotó las manos. Le molestaba que su magia hiciera algo que — se suponía— no debía hacer y ella necesitaba serenarse. Ella le dedico una sonrisa seductora.

— La pobre chica ciega. — ella dijo— . Debe ser mantenida a salvo, ¿no crees? — Ella subió una palma de la mano he hizo un fuego— . Me necesitarás cuando encuentres a Romilda, puedes ser un hombre lobo, pero ella es una bruja, que se ve bastante joven. — Ella soplo la llama y quitó el polvo de sus manos— . Además, a ella le doy miedo yo. Ella me dirá dónde está tu hermano .

Ella no le dejó saber qué tan agradecida estaba por la ayuda que él le dio al salir del bote. Cuando esta noche concluyera, él retomaría su vida y ella la suya. Ella quería conservarlo... sabía que él no quería ser conservado por ella. Ella era una bruja y fea, con cicatrices del pasado. Además, si sus sueños fuesen correctos, ella no sobreviviría para ver el anochecer.

Ella se coló por la maleza densa como si pudiera ver que cada rama colgante, una mano en su parte de atrás y su otra por delante. Él se preguntó si estaba usando magia para ver.

Ella no lo estaba usando. Su mano en la mitad de su espalda, estaba caliente y ligera, pero su camisa de franela estaba entre él y la piel. Probablemente ella estaba leyendo su lenguaje corporal y usando su mano como una póliza de seguros en contra de las ramas.

Siguieron un camino medio demasiado crecido, el cual estaba obscurecido por los helechos y maleza. Él conservó sus orejas afinadas así él sabría si empezaban a alejarse del mar.

La Golondrina estaba anclada, en un puerto natural pequeño, en un muelle estropeado al lado de los restos de un cobertizo para botes. Una propiedad privada en vez del muelle público que él usaba. Habían viajado hacia el norte y no fueron demasiado lejos del Everett, por su cálculo.

Él no sorprendió cuando su camino termino en una cerca del enlace de cadena de ocho pies, completamente nueva. Alguien tenía una mina de oro en sus manos, y estaban esperando venderla para algún desarrollador cuando el precio fuera correcto. Hasta entonces, trataban de mantener fuera de la chusma.

Él le ayudó a Meda a cruzar la cerca, en mayor parte consistió en susurrarle algunas direcciones, hasta que ella encontró la parte superior de eso. Esperó hasta que ella había terminado y luego saltó por encima de sí mismo.

— Hay una casa quemada aquí. — él le dijo a Meda, quien se había agazapado abajo cuando él hizo — . Debe de haberse quemado hace tiempo, porque no lo huelo.

— Oculta. — ella comentó.

— Alguien puso tiendas de campaña aquí. — Le dijo a ella— . Y veo los restos de un fuego de campamento.

— ¿Puedes ver el bote de aquí?

— No, pero hay un camino que pienso debería conducir al agua. Pienso que éste es el lugar.

Ella arrancó con fuerza su mano de su brazo.

— ¿Puedes hacer una comprobación sin ser visto?

— Sería más fácil si lo hago como un lobo. — Ted admitió— . Pero no me atrevo. Podríamos tener que hacer una huida rápida, y pasará un rato, antes de que pueda cambiar a humano otra vez. — Él esperaba que Jon estuviera lo suficientemente saludable como para manejar en una emergencia, pero a él no le gustaba hacer planes que dependieran de una incógnita. Meda no iba a poder manejar un bote.

— Espera. — ella le dijo. Ella murmuró unas pocas palabras y luego puso sus dedos fríos en contra de su garganta. Una sacudida repentina, como una carga estática le pego, y cuando finalizó, sus dedos estaban calientes en su pulso— . No eres invisible, pero harás a las personas querer pasarte por alto.

Saco su HK y la comprobó. La gran arma se acopló a su mano como un guante. Él creyó en usar armas: Las armas o los colmillos, cualquier cosa que hiciera el trabajo.

— No me tomará mucho.

— Si no vas, nunca regresarás.— ella le dijo, y le dio un empujón cortés— . Puedo cuidarme.

No se sintió bien, dejándola sola en el territorio de sus enemigos, pero el sentido común le dijo que tendría mejor probabilidad de vagar sin ser visto. Y nadie abordaba a una bruja ligeramente... Ni siquiera otras brujas.

Hechizo o no, él se deslizó por los árboles demasiados crecidos mojados como una sombra, en cuclillas para minimizar su silueta y evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera aplastar. Una cosa que vivir en Seattle le hizo, fue minimiza las cosas que hacen ruido bajo su pie, todas las hojas estaban mojadas y mohosas sin un ruido para ser engañadas.

El bote estaba allí, oscilando de arriba abajo amablemente en el agua. Vacío. Él cerró sus ojos y dejó el aire matutino decirle todo lo que pudo. Su hermano había estado en el bote. Hubo otros, también, Ted aprendió de memoria sus perfumes. Si cualquier cosa le ocurriese a Jon, él les seguiría la pista y los mataría, uno por uno. Una vez que él los tuvo, él había dejado su nariz conducirlo a Jon.

Él encontró sangre donde Jon había chocado con un árbol, había aplastado plantas donde su hermano había tratado de escaparse y se había revolcado en el barro con otro hombre. O tal vez él justamente había estado poniendo una huella para Ted. Jon sabía que Ted vendría por él, eso es lo que hacía la familia.

Los secuestradores tomaron una ruta paralela a la costa por un rato y luego se dirigieron tierra adentro, pero no para la casa incendiada. Alguien había encontrado un mejor escondite. Casi invisible bajo un refugio de árboles, un granero pequeño anidaba cómodamente en medio de pedazos quebrados de corral batiéndose a espada. Sus lados plateados llevaban sólo un indicio de pintura roja, pero el techo de aluminio, sin embargo cubierto con musgo, estaba intacto.

Y su hermano estaba allí. Él realmente no podía oír lo que Jon decía, pero él reconoció su voz… y el ritmo rápido de una articulación esquizofrénica. Si Jon estaba actuando, él lo estaba haciendo bien. El alivio se asentó en su columna vertebral y estabilizado sus nervios.

Todo lo que él necesitó hacer, era traer a su bruja… un Movimiento atrapó su atención, y él se cayó al suelo y se congeló, escondido por maleza y hierba mojada.

Meda no estaba sorprendida cuando la encontraron, las diez de la mañana no es una buena hora para esconder. Fue uno de los jóvenes, ella lo podía decir, por el chirrido asombrado y el ruido sordo de pasos rápidos como alguien que corre por ayuda.

Por supuesto, si ella realmente había estado tratando de esconderse, ella lo podría haber manejado. Pero en alguna ocasión después de que Ted salió, se le había ocurrido que si ella quiso encontrar a Samhain, la cosa más fácil podría ser, dejarles encontrarla. Así es que ella busco atraer su atención. Si la encontrasen, los enervaría. Sabían que ella trabajaba a solas. Su llegada aquí los dejaría perplejos, pero no buscarían a alguien más, y eso dejaba a Ted como su arma secreta.

La magia llamaba a la magia, a menos que la bruja pusiese empeño en silenciarla, por lo que cualquiera de ellos debería haber sido capaz de sentir las llamas de poder danzando en sus manos. Les había tomado más tiempo del que ella esperó. Mientras ella esperó que el niño regresara, encontró una roca afilada y la metió en su bolsillo. Se cruzó de piernas y dejó el frescor del flujo terráqueo húmedo pasar por ella.

No le oyó venir, pero conoció por su silencio que el joven del coven, había ido corriendo.

— Hola, Padre. — ella le dijo, poniéndose de pie— . Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Ella no parecía una cautiva, pensó Ted, observando a Andrómeda caminar para el granero, como si ella hubiera estado allí antes, aunque podría haber seguido al niño medio crecido con mirada hosca que contemplaba a través de la hierba delante de ella. Un hombre alto les siguió a ambos, sus ojos hambrientos estaban en la espalda de Andrómeda.

Su lobo reconoció a otro macho dominante, con un gruñido casi inaudible, Ted pensó que el hombre era demasiado joven para tener una hija adulta. Pero no había nadie más que pueda ser excepto Lin Rosier, ese depredador no era un hombre que siguiera a alguien o que permitiera a alguien alrededor de él que le pudiera desafiar. Él había visto un Alfa o dos así.

Ted los observó hasta que desaparecieron en el granero. Dolió imaginar que ella pudo haberlo traicionado, como si hubiera algo que los unía, aunque no la había conocido ni un día completo. Una parte de él no creería en eso. Él recordó su verdadera indignación, cuándo ella pensó que él creyó que estaba de parte de Samhain, y le confortó.

No tenía importancia, no podría tener importancia. Todavía no. Salvar a Jon era lo que importaba, y el resto podía esperar. Su bruja fue capturada o le había traicionado. Cualquier cara de la moneda, era hora de dejar en libertad al lobo.

El cambio dolía, pero la experiencia implicaba que él no producía ningún sonido cuando sus huesos se reacomodaban y sus músculos se estiraban para ajustarse a su nueva forma. tomó quince minutos de agonía antes de que él se levantara en cuatro patas, un gruñido salió de su hocico... estaba en condición de matar a alguien. A cualquiera.

En lugar de eso él asechó como un fantasma el granero donde su bruja estaba. Él desestimo la puerta que habían usado, pero paso alrededor, donde cuatro puertas le aguardaban. Dos de ellas estaban resquebrajadas; Una de las aberturas era lo suficientemente grande como para que se deslizara.

El interior del granero estaba oscuro, y las medias paredes bloqueaban la vista de la sección principal, dónde su presa esperada. Jon estaba todavía fuerte, estaba teniendo una conversación descabellada, con discursos rimbombantes acerca del antiguo testamento, completo.

— ¿Matando otra vez, Padre? — Dijo Meda con una voz calma y desaprobatoria, interrumpió, sin embargo el soliloquio de Jon.

Y repentinamente Ted pudo respirar con alivio. De alguna manera la habían encontrado, el Coven de Samhai la tenía, ella no era uno de ellos.

— Eso creo. — Ted había esperado algo … mayor de la voz del hombre. Su alfa, por ejemplo, podría ganarse la vida como un evangelista de televisión, con su voz ronca de fuego. Este hombre sonó como un contador.

— Mátala. Tienes que matarla antes de que ella nos destruya... lo he visto. — Era Romilda, la chica del mensaje de Jon.

— Tu no podrías ver la salida de una bolsa de papel, Romilda. — dijo Meda— . No que es que estés equivocada, por supuesto.

Había otras personas en el granero, Ted las podía oler, pero permanecían quietas.

— No vas a matarme, — dijo Kouros— . Si es que pudieras hacerlo, lo habrías hecho antes. Lo que me lleva a: ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Para impedirte matar a este hombre.— Andrómeda le dijo.

— Yo he matado a hombres antes... y no me has detenido. ¿Qué es tan especial acerca de este?

Andrómeda sintió la carga de todas esas muertes en sus hombros. Él estaba en lo correcto. Ella le pudo haber matado antes, antes de que él hubiera matado a cualquier otro.

— Este tiene un hermano. — ella dijo.

Ella sintió la presencia de Ted en el granero, pero su hechizo de " no me mires", todavía debía de estar activo, porque nadie parecía notar al hombre lobo. Y cualquier bruja con una mínima cantidad de sensibilidad de auras le habría sentido. Su hermano era una huella débil a su izquierda, y su constante flujo de palabras lo volvía más claro que lo que la magia lo hizo. A su padre sólo lo podía divisar por su voz. Había otras personas en la estructura, ella realmente no había decidido que era el edificio: Probablemente un granero, dado la suciedad del piso y el olor apenas perceptible de vacas, pero ella no las podría precisar tampoco. Sin embargo, ella supo dónde estaba Romilda. Y Romilda era importante, la mano derecha de Kouros.

— ¿Alguien te pagó para enfrentarme? — La voz de su padre sonó débilmente incrédula— . ¿En contra de nosotros?

Luego él hizo algo, gesticulo algo. Ella no lo habría sabido, salvo por el suspiro de alivio de Romilda. Así es que ella no se sintió demasiado mal cuando ató la esencia de Romilda, a través del chicle que todavía tenía sujetó, dentro de su escudo. Cuando la magia del coven le pegó al escudo, fue Romilda que tomó el daño. Quien murió.

Romilda, su hermana pequeña, cuya presencia ella ya no pudo sentir. Alguien, un joven, gritó el nombre coven de Romilda: Gaulteria. Y hubo una oleada de movimiento donde Meda la había sentido por última vez. Meda tiró el ahora inservible pedacito de chicle.

— Oh, ya las pagarás. — soltó su padre— Pagaras con dolor y poder hasta que no quede nada de ti.

Alguien envió poder hacia ella, pero no fue un hechizo concertado del coven, y se deslizó fuera de sus protecciones sin perjuicio. A diferencia del puño que la golpeó en la cara, bajando sus gafas a su nariz y tirándola al piso... el puño de su padre. Ella reconocería el peso de eso donde quiera.

Dudosa de donde sus enemigos estaban, se quedó dónde estaba, escuchando. Pero ella no oyó a Ted; Él estaba justamente repentinamente allí. Y un círculo de terror se dispersó alrededor de él, de todas las emociones posibles, fue el miedo lo que ella pudo sentir, lo que le dijo que él estaba en su forma lobuna. Debió haber sido impresionante.

— Tu víctima tiene un hermano, — ella le dijo a su padre otra vez, sabiendo que él oiría la satisfacción en su tono de voz— . y lo has enojado mucho.

La bestia al lado de ella rugió. Alguien gritó … Aún a brujas les daba miedo los monstruos.

El coven se quebró. La mayor parte de los chicos, se quebraron y corrieron. La muerte de Romilda seguido por una bestia salida de sus peores pesadillas, era más de lo que podrían enfrentar, estaban parcialmente entrenados, una acción deliberada de su padre. Ted gruño, el sonido salía con un eco silencioso en su pecho como si él fuera un bombo. Él se movió, un depredador veloz, silencioso, y quien no hubiera salido corriendo, habría muerto. El hermano de Ted, ella notó, se había quedado completamente callado.

— Un Hombre Lobo, — Kouros soltó— . Oh, ahora hay una matanza digna.— Ella sintió su terror y supo que él atacaría a Ted, antes encargase de ella.

El hombre lobo alcanzó su lado, probablemente para protegerla. Ella extendió la mano con su izquierda, teniendo la intención de propagar sus defensas para el lobo, sin embargo eso los dejaría demasiado débil para ser efectivo, pero ella no había contado con el efecto extraño que él tenía en su magia. En ella...

El hechizo de su padre, una cosa vil que habría inducido dolor terrible y permanentemente dañando a Ted si lo tocase, pasó justo después de que ella tocó al lobo. Y por un momento, tal vez un aliento entero, no pasó nada. Luego ella sintió cada pelo bajo su la mano, y Ted hizo un sonido extraño y el poder barrió a través de ella, de él... toda la magia que Kouros había enviado, la lleno hasta derramarse.

Y ella pudo ver. Por primera vez desde que tuvo trece, ella pudo ver.

Ella se puso de pie, soltando los pedazos quebradas de sus lentes oscuros al suelo. El lobo al lado de ella era enorme, color chocolate, y fácilmente lo suficiente alto como para dejar su mano en su hombro cuando ella se levantó. Una cicatriz plateada rizada alrededor de su hocico gruñidor. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo pardo y fríos. Una mirada alrededor le bastó para ver dos cuerpos yermos, una quemada, el otro tratado salvajemente, y un hombre muy sucio, peludo amarrado a un poste con sus manos detrás de su espalda, quien sólo podría ser el hermano de Ted, Jon.

Y su padre, se veía muy menor a lo que ella le recordaba. No era extraño que él buscara adolescentes para poblar su coven, él acaparaba su juventud así como también su magia. Un coven debería ser una reunión de iguales, no un comedero para un solo brujo ávido.

Ella lo miró y vio que él tenía miedo. Debería. Él había usado toda su magia para energizar su hechizo, se había dejado indefenso a sí mismo. Y ahora le daba miedo ella. Justo lo que había soñado. Ella sacó la piedra de su bolsillo, y pareció que tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para usarla. Luego apuntó eso, su mano ensangrentada de poder en él.

— Por la sangre que compartimos... — ella susurró, y sintió la cosecha mágica.

— Morirás, también. — Kouros dijo frenéticamente, como si ella no lo supiera.

— La sangre busca a la sangre. — Antes de que dijera la última palabra, sacó su mano del pelaje suave de Ted, para que nada de esta magia cayera en él. Y tan pronto como hizo eso, ya no pudo ver. Pero ella no sería ciega por mucho tiempo.

Ted entró en movimiento antes de que sus dedos le dejasen, chocando contra ella con su cadera y echando a perder su meta. Su magia empantanada a través de él, pegando en otro lugar. El lobo la dejó echar humo de cólera directo sus huesos y se lo devolvió a ella, limpio.

Agradable como eso fue, él no lo dejó distraerle de su meta. Él se movió muy rápido así es que el hombre que todavía seguía viendo a Andrómeda cuando el lobo aterrizó en él.

Muere, él pensó mientras enterró sus colmillos en la garganta de Kouros, bebiendo su sangre y su muerte en un bocado delicioso de carne. Este se había movido en contra de la familia del lobo, en contra de la bruja del lobo. La satisfacción igualaba la carne más dulce.

— ¿Ted? — Meda sonó perdida.

— Ted está bien. — contestó la voz oxidada de su hermano. Él se sintió a si mismo ronco— . Sólo espera allí, hasta que él se apacigüe un poco. ¿Está bien, señora?

Ted levantó su cabeza y miró a su bruja. Ella estaba acurrucada en el suelo, viéndose pequeña y perdida, su cara llena de cicatrices dejada al descubierto para que todo el mundo la viera. Ella se vio muy frágil, pero Ted la conocía mejor, y Jon aprendería.

Como el hombre muerto bajo sus garras había aprendido. Kouros murió sabiendo que ella le habría matado. Ted había estado dispuesto a darle a ella esa muerte, pero no si significaba la suya. Así es que Ted tuvo la satisfacción doble de salvarla y matar al hombre. Él volvió a su comida.

— Ted, para con eso — Jon dijo — Es asqueroso. Sé que no tienes hambre. Detente ahora.

— ¿Está muerto Kouros? — Su bruja sonó estremecida.

— Tan muerto como nunca he visto, — dijo Jon— . Mira, Ted, aprecio el sentimiento, he querido hacer eso, todo el tiempo el último día. Pero me gustaría salir de aquí, antes de que uno de esos chicos decida volver mientras estoy todavía atado. — él hizo una pausa— . Tu mujer necesita que la saquen de aquí.

Ted vaciló, pero Jon estaba en lo correcto. Él ya no tenía más hambre, y era hora de llevar a casa a su familia.

 **Bueno aquí acaba es especial, la razón de ponerlo en esta parte es sorpresa asi que no quiero arruinarla. Pronto subire el primer capítulo del segundo libro. Dejen su review.**


	5. Chapter 5 - 1 - 02 Ciudad Esmeralda

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

Como la pareja de Severus Snape, el hijo —y ejecutor— del líder de los hombres lobo de Europa, Harry Potter sabe perfectamente lo peligrosas que estas criaturas pueden llegar a ser, y más cuando un hombre lobo enfrentado a Severus y su padre ha sido abatido. La reputación de Severus hace de él el primer sospechoso, y el castigo por ese crimen es la ejecución. Ahora Harry y Severus tendrán que combinar sus talentos para atrapar al verdadero asesino... o Severus lo pagará muy caro.

 **Capítulo 1**

Harry le observaba desde la posición a cubierto que había elegido, como las dos veces anteriores. En ambas ocasiones el mayor había estado cortando leña, pero hoy, tras una intensa nevada propia de diciembre, se dedicaba a despejar el camino con una pala. Hoy conseguiría por fin cogerlo por sorpresa.

Con el corazón en la garganta, le observó retirar la nieve con una violencia cuidadosamente controlada. Cada movimiento era exactamente igual al anterior. Cada nueva palada dejaba un rastro perfectamente paralelo a los demás. Y por debajo del estricto control, Harry distinguió la furia, contenida y reducida sólo mediante la voluntad; como una bomba de fabricación casera.

Tendido lo más cerca posible del suelo y respirando levemente para no revelar su posición, reflexionó sobre el mejor modo de hacerlo. _Por detrás_ , decidió, _tan rápido como pueda, para que no tenga tiempo de reaccionar._ Un movimiento rápido y todo habrá terminado. Siempre y cuando no flaqueara en el último momento, como le había ocurrido las dos veces anteriores.

Algo le decía que debía ser hoy, que no dispondría de una cuarta oportunidad. El mayor era cauteloso y disciplinado, y de no estar tan irritado, es probable que sus aguzados sentidos de hombre-lobo ya hubieran detectado fácilmente su escondrijo, sobre la nieve, bajo los abetos que bordeaban el jardín.

Empezó a temblar por la tensión de lo que planeaba hacer. Una emboscada. A traición y por la espalda, pero aquel era el único modo de sorprenderle. Y debía hacerlo cuanto antes, porque era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que él perdiera el control que le permitía seguir dando paladas a un ritmo constante mientras el lobo se agitaba en su interior. Y cuando le fallara el control, la gente empezaría a morir.

Peligroso. Podía ser muy rápido. Si no lo hacía bien, podía matar a Harry. Debía confiar en que sus reflejos de hombre-lobo estuvieran a la altura de los de Severus. Tenía que hacerlo.

La resolución le dio fuerzas. Sería hoy.

"* * *"

Severus oyó el todo terreno pero no levantó la cabeza.

Había desconectado el móvil e ignorado repetidamente la fría voz de su padre en su cabeza hasta que esta había desaparecido. Nadie vivía en las proximidades de aquella carretera de montaña cubierta de nieve, de modo que el todo terreno tenía que ser el nuevo intento por parte de su obstinado padre para obligarle a acatar la disciplina.

—Hola, Jefe.

Un nuevo lobo, Robert, enviado por su Alfa a la Manada de Dufftown debido a su falta de control. A veces el Marrok podía ayudarlos; otras, debía limitarse a poner remedio al estropicio. Si Robert no lograba disciplinarse, lo más probable es que Severus tuviera que deshacerse de él. Y si Robert no aprendía a _comportarse_ , a Severus el trabajo en cuestión no le afectaría tanto como debiera.

El hecho de que Tobías hubiera enviado a Robert para entregarle el mensaje era el mejor indicativo de hasta qué punto su padre estaba molesto con él.

— ¡Jefe! —El hombre ni siquiera se molestó en bajar del coche. No había mucha gente a la que Severus otorgara el privilegio de llamarlo por algo que no fuera su nombre de pila, y aquel cachorro no era uno de ellos.

Severus dejó de dar paladas y miró al recién llegado para que comprendiera a qué se enfrentaba. El hombre perdió su sonrisa, empalideció y bajó los ojos de golpe. El miedo repentino hizo aumentar su ritmo cardíaco y la arteria carótida empezó a palpitar frenéticamente.

Severus fue consciente de su insignificancia. Y le molestó; le molestó su nimiedad y la enturbiada ira que la provocaba. En su interior, el Hermano Lobo olió la debilidad de Robert y se regocijó en ella. La tensión provocada tras haber desafiado al Marrok, a su Alfa, había dejado al Hermano Lobo sediento de sangre. Robert serviría.

—Yo... ah.

Severus permaneció en silencio. Que el necio saliera solo del embrollo. Entrecerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar de su sufrimiento. El olor de su miedo satisfizo al Hermano Lobo, aunque también hizo que Severus se sintiera ligeramente incómodo. Normalmente, él y el Hermano Lobo convivían en mejor armonía. O puede que el problema fuera que él también deseaba matar a alguien.

—El Marrok desea verte.

Severus esperó un minuto, consciente de lo que todo aquel tiempo significaba para el recadero de su padre.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, señor.

Aquel «señor» estaba a años luz del «Hola, Jefe».

—Dile que iré en cuanto termine de despejar el sendero. —Y se puso manos a la obra.

Tras unas cuantas paladas, oyó cómo el todo terreno daba la vuelta en el estrecho camino. Las ruedas giraron sin control sobre la nieve, pero finalmente el vehículo ganó tracción y puso rumbo a la casa del Marrok, culeando por el imperioso deseo de Robert de largarse de allí cuanto antes. El Hermano Lobo se mostró petulantemente satisfecho; Severus tuvo que controlarse para no sentir algo similar. Sabía que no era prudente provocar a su padre desafiando una orden directa, especialmente frente a un lobo como Robert que precisaba orientación. Pero Severus necesitaba más tiempo.

Tiempo para reunir el control necesario sobre sí mismo antes de volver a enfrentarse al Marrok. Un auténtico control que le permitiera exponer lógicamente sus argumentos y hacerle entender por qué estaba equivocado, en lugar de darse mutuamente cabezazos, como había ocurrido las últimas cuatro veces que había intentado hablar con él. Severus deseó, aunque no por primera vez, gozar de un mayor don de palabra. Su hermano de vez en cuando lograba que el Marrok cambiara de parecer, pero él nunca lo había conseguido. Y en aquella ocasión, Severus estaba convencido de que su padre estaba equivocado.

Y por fin había conseguido encontrar la mejor disposición de ánimo para hacerlo.

Se concentró en la nieve, se llenó los pulmones con una fría bocanada de aire... y algo pesado aterrizó sobre sus hombros, precipitándolo de cara sobre la nieve. Unos colmillos afilados y un aliento cálido le rozaron el cuello, desapareciendo con la misma rapidez con la que aquello le había hecho caer.

Abrió los ojos ligeramente, sin moverse, y por el rabillo del ojo vio al lobo negro de ojos verde esmeralda que le observaba cautelosamente. Sacudía el rabo de forma vacilante y hacía bailar las patas sobre la nieve, extendiendo y retrayendo las zarpas con nerviosismo, como un gato.

Y fue como si un interruptor se apagara en su interior, desconectando la feroz ira que había estado acumulándose en sus vísceras durante las dos últimas semanas. El alivio que sintió le hizo volver a enterrar el rostro en la nieve. Solo con Harry, siempre con Harry, el Hermano Lobo recuperaba completamente la paz. Y unas cuantas semanas no eran suficientes para habituarse al milagro ni para dejar de comportarse como un estúpido y pedirle ayuda.

Aquel era el motivo tras la emboscada, por supuesto.

En otras circunstancias le hubiera hecho entender lo peligroso que era para Harry atacarle furtivamente. Aunque el Hermano Lobo parecía saber perfectamente quién le atacaba, pues había permitido que le cogiera por sorpresa.

Le sentó bien el frío en la cara.

La nieve crujió bajo las patas de su atacante al tiempo que exhalaba un gemido de ansiedad, y Severus supo que no había reparado en su mirada. Sintió su frío hocico en la oreja e hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse inmóvil. Al tener el rostro enterrado en la nieve, permitió que sus labios trazaran libremente una sonrisa.

El frío hocico se retiró. Severus esperó a tenerlo de nuevo al alcance mientras mantenía el cuerpo lacio y sin vida. Cuando le zarandeó con una pata, dejó que su cuerpo oscilara; sin embargo, cuando le mordisqueó el trasero, no pudo evitar apartarse con una sacudida y un gruñido.

Después de aquello ya no tenía sentido seguir haciéndose el muerto, de modo que rodó sobre sí mismo y se puso en cunclillas.

El lobo se alejó rápidamente de él y se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Severus sabía que no podía leer nada en su rostro. Lo sabía. Tenía demasiada experiencia controlando sus expresiones.

No obstante, el lobo vio algo que le hizo inclinar la parte delantera de su cuerpo y relajar la mandíbula inferior con una sonrisa lobuna: la invitación universal para jugar. Severus rodó hacia delante y Harry salió al trote con un ladrido de excitación.

Se enzarzaron en una lucha juguetona por todo el jardín, ensuciando el cuidado sendero y convirtiendo la prístina nieve en un campo de batalla plagado de huellas de cuerpos y zarpas. Severus continuó en forma humana para equilibrar el enfrentamiento. El Hermano Lobo superaba a Harry en más de treinta ki los pero en forma humana Severus pesaba prácticamente lo mismo que el lobo de Harry. Su pareja no utilizó las uñas ni los col millos contra su vulnerable piel.

Cuando lo tiró al suelo y se abalanzó sobre su estómago, Severus rió ante sus gruñidos fingidos; y volvió a hacerlo cuando el frío hocico del lobo se deslizó bajo su abrigo y su camisa, provocándose más cosquillas en los puntos sensibles a ambos costados del vientre que si lo hubiese hecho con los dedos.

Severus tuvo la precaución de no inmovilizarlo, de no hacerle daño, ni siquiera accidentalmente. El hecho de que se hubiera arriesgado a hacer aquello era una declaración de confianza que agradecía enormemente. Sin embargo, en ningún momento dejó que el Hermano Lobo olvidara que Harry aún no los conocía bien y que tenía más razones que nadie para temer le por lo que era: macho, dominante y lobo.

Oyó cómo se aproximaba otro vehículo. Podría haber detenido el juego, pero el Hermano Lobo no sentía la más mínima inclinación a abandonar tan pronto una pelea. De modo que le agarró una pata trasera y tiró de Harry mientras rodaba sobre sí mismo para ponerse fuera del alcance de sus relucientes colmillos.

Severus ignoró el penetrante rastro que destilaba la ira de su padre; un olor que se desvaneció repentinamente.

Harry no había reparado en la presencia de su padre. Tobías sabía cómo fundirse con las sombras y aparentar ser un hombre corriente y no el Marrok. El menor estaba totalmente concentrado en Severus, lo que hizo que el Hermano Lobo se regocijara ante el hecho de que incluso el Marrok fuese algo secundario cuando él estaba presente. Pero inquietó al hombre, pues los sentidos animales de Harry aún no estaban desarrollados y algún día podía acabar muerto al no identificar el peligro. El Hermano Lobo estaba convencido de poder protegerlo y obligó a Severus a arrinconar sus preocupaciones y concentrarse en el júbilo propio del juego.

Oyó cómo su padre suspiraba y se quitaba la ropa al tiempo que Harry salía corriendo. Severus salió tras Harry hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Harry utilizó los árboles que había en aquella zona para mantener la distancia entre ambos cuando él hizo ademán de acercarse demasiado. Sus cuatro zarpas le otorgaban una mayor tracción que sus botas, por lo que pudo moverse con facilidad entre los árboles.

Finalmente, logró alejarlo de los árboles y Harry volvió a rodear la casa hacia la parte delantera con Severus pisándole los talones. Cuando Harry llegó de nuevo al jardín, se quedó petrificado ante la imagen del Marrok en forma de lobo. Les estaba esperando.

Lo único que pudo hacer Severus para evitar llevarse a Harry por delante como un _running back_ fue levantarle las patas traseras mientras detenía la carrera y se deslizaba sobre la nieve.

Antes de poder comprobar que Harry estuviera bien, un misil plateado se abalanzó sobre él, transformando la pelea en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hasta entonces, Severus había tenido el control de la acción, pero ahora que se había sumado también su padre se vio forzado a aplicar todo el músculo, la velocidad y la inteligencia a su alcance para evitar que los dos lobos, negro y plateado, le obligaran a comer nieve.

Poco después, se encontró en el suelo, de espaldas, con Harry sobre sus piernas y su padre amenazándole fingidamente con los colmillos a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

—Muy bien —dijo, relajando su cuerpo a modo de rendición—. Muy bien. Me rindo.

Aquellas palabras indicaban más que un simple final al juego. Lo había intentado, pero finalmente la palabra del Alfa era ley. Lo que ocurriera a continuación ya no dependía de él. Se sometió con la misma naturalidad que cualquier cachorro de la manada a la supremacía de su padre.

El Marrok levantó la cabeza y bajó del pecho de Severus. Olisqueó el aire y se sacudió la nieve que le cubría el pelaje mientras Severus se incorporaba y deslizaba sus piernas de de bajo de Harry.

—Gracias — le dijo, y su alborotadora pareja le respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha. Recogió la ropa amontonada sobre el capó del coche de su padre y abrió la puerta de la casa. Harry entró en el salón dando pequeños brincos y se perdió por el pasillo en dirección al dormitorio. Severus dejó la ropa de su padre en el cuarto de baño y, cuando este entró en él, cerró la puerta tras su cola sal picada de blanco.

Cuando su padre reapareció en el salón, el rostro encendido por el esfuerzo de la transformación y sus ojos color avellana nuevamente humanos, Severus ya tenía preparado chocolate caliente y sopa.

Se parecían un poco físicamente. En Severus se había impuesto la herencia pálida de su madre, su cabello negro y ojos negros venían de parte de ella, de Tobías había sacado su altura, musculatura y sus malas formas. Su padre tenía pelo negro azulado, facciones prominentes que habitualmente, aunque no en aquel momento, enmarcaban un semblante equívocamente circunspecto. Pese al esfuerzo, Tobías no parecía especialmente feliz.

Severus no se molestó en hablar. De todos modos, no tenía nada que decirle. Su abuelo le había dicho en numerosas ocasiones que se esforzaba demasiado en mover los árboles cuan do un hombre más sabio hubiera intentado rodearlos. Su abuelo había sido chamán, y como tal, le encantaban las metáforas. Casi siempre tenía razón.

Severus le entregó a su padre una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Tu chico me llamó anoche. —La voz de Tobías sonaba áspera.

—Ah. —No lo sabía. Harry debió de llamarlo mientras él estaba fuera, intentando dejar atrás sus frustraciones.

—Me dijo que no escuchaba lo que tenías que decirme —le dijo su padre—. Yo le dije que te oí perfectamente cuando me llamaste idiota por insistir en ir a Seattle para reunirme con la delegación americana, así como la mayor parte de la manada.

 _Diplomático, ese soy yo_ , se dijo Severus a sí mismo, y decidió que dar un sorbo a su chocolate caliente era mejor que abrir la boca.

—Y entonces le pregunté si habitualmente discutías con él sin un buen motivo —dijo Harry con tono despreocupado mientras pasaba junto a su padre y se apoyaba en Severus. Llevaba puesto el jersey verde favorito de Severus. A Harry le llegaba a la altura de las pantorrillas y ocultaba su pequeño cuerpo en una nube de lana color esmeralda. Al Hermano Lobo le encantaba que se pusiera su ropa.

Aunque su aspecto tendría que haber sido el de un refugiado, no era el caso. El color del jersey le daba a su piel la textura de la porcelana y arrancaba intensos reflejos de su cabello negro. También enfatizaba sus ojos, algo que adoraba especialmente.

Harry se encaramó sobre la encimera y ronroneó de satis facción mientras cogía la taza de chocolate que Severus le ha bía preparado.

—Y entonces colgó —dijo su padre, contrariado.

—Mmm —dijo Harry. Severus no estaba seguro de si aquello iba dirigido al chocolate o a su padre.

—Y se negó a descolgar el teléfono cuando volví a llamar. —Su padre no estaba muy contento.

 _¿Incómodo porque alguien no te obedece al instante, viejo?,_ pensó Severus justo cuando su padre le miró directamente a los ojos.

La súbita carcajada de Tobías le dijo que su enfado no era tan serio.

—Frustrante —probó Severus.

—Me gritó —dijo Harry con serenidad mientras se daba golpecitos en la frente. El Marrok podía comunicarse telepáticamente con cualquiera de sus lobos, aunque no podía leer sus mentes, por mucho que a veces diera esa sensación. Simple mente se le daba muy bien interpretar lo que deseaba la gente—. Le ignoré y, poco después, me dejó en paz.

—No es muy divertido pelearse con alguien que no devuelve los golpes, ¿verdad? —dijo Severus.

— Sin nadie con quien discutir, sabía que no le quedaría más remedio que reflexionar sobre lo que le había dicho — les dijo Harry en tono petulante —. Aunque solo fuera para encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las que machacarme la próxima vez que hablara conmigo.

Ni siquiera había llegado aún al cuarto de siglo, no llevaban juntos ni un mes, y ya se dedicaba a organizar sus vidas a su conveniencia. El Hermano Lobo se sintió orgulloso de la pare ja que había elegido.

Severus dejó la taza sobre la encimera y se cruzó de brazos. Sabía que resultaba amenazador, pero su intención era precisa mente esa. Sin embargo, cuando Harry se apartó ligeramente de él, bajó los brazos, deslizó los pulgares en los vaqueros y relajó los hombros.

Y su voz le salió mucho más dócil de lo que había pretendido.

—Manipular a Tobías suele traer consecuencias —le dijo—. No se lo recomendaría a nadie.

Pero su padre se pasó una mano por los labios y suspiró sonoramente.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. ¿Por qué crees que ir a Seattle sería desastroso para mí?

Aparcada definitivamente su resolución de dejar de enfrentarse a él por la decisión de ir a Seattle, Severus se encaró a su padre.

— ¿Te parece poco que la Bestia asista a la reunión?

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.

—Gurg Karkus, la Bestia de Golgomath —le dijo Severus—. Disfruta devorando a sus presas... y sus presas casi siempre son humanas.

—Ya no lo hace —dijo Tobías fríamente.

—Por favor —soltó Severus—, no intentes convencerme de algo que ni siquiera tú crees. Se parece demasiado a una mentira. Aunque la Bestia fue obligada a dejar de matar abiertamente, un tigre nunca se deshace de sus rayas. Sigue haciéndolo, y lo sabes tan bien como yo. —Podría haberle recordado otras cosas, como la predilección de Gurg por la carne humana, cuanto más joven mejor. Pero Harry ya había experimentado lo que ocurre cuando un lobo se transforma en un monstruo. No quería ser él quien le recordara que existían bestias peores que su anterior Alfa y pareja. Su padre sabía perfectamente cómo era Gurg Karkus.

Y no tuvo otro remedio que darle la razón.

—De acuerdo, es probable que siga haciéndolo. Pero yo no soy precisamente un humano indefenso. No puede matarme. —Miró a Severus con los ojos entreabiertos—. Y lo sabes. Por tanto, ¿por qué crees que sería peligroso?

Severus estaba convencido de su postura. Aunque eliminara de la ecuación a la Bestia, el hecho de que su padre viajara a Seattle seguía inquietándolo. La Bestia era el peligro más obvio, pero no el único.

—Simplemente lo sé —dijo finalmente Severus—. Pero la decisión es tuya. —Se le formó un nudo en el estómago ante las consecuencias de lo que se avecinaba.

—Sigues sin tener un motivo lógico.

—Exacto. —Severus obligó a su cuerpo a aceptar la derrota y mantuvo la vista baja.

Su padre observó las montañas cubiertas por el manto invernal a través de la pequeña ventana de la cocina.

—Tu madre hacía lo mismo —dijo—. Aseguraba algo sin ningún respaldo lógico y esperaba que le hiciera caso.

Harry observaba a su padre con gran expectación.

Tobías le sonrió y levantó la taza en dirección a las montañas.

—Aprendí por las malas que habitualmente tenía razón. Podría llamarlo frustrante, pero eso ni siquiera se le acerca. —Mirando de nuevo a Severus, continuó—: Ya están de camino, ahora ya no puedo cancelarlo... y, además, hemos de hacerlo. Anunciar al mundo que los hombres lobo viven entre ellos afectará a los lobos americanos tanto o más que a nosotros. Merecen tener la posibilidad de ser escuchados y de que les expliquemos nuestros motivos. Aunque tendría que ser yo quien lo hiciera, serás un sustituto aceptable. Lo más probable es que se sientan ofendidos; has de estar preparado para ello.

El alivio fluyó a través de él de un modo tan repentino que tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para contrarrestar el súbito agotamiento. Sintió cómo le abandonaba la aplastante sensación de desastre absoluto y definitivo y cómo volvía a recuperar todo su ser. Miró a su pareja.

— A mi abuelo le habría encantado conocerte — le dijo con voz ronca—. Te habría llamado «El que aparta los árboles de su camino».

Por su expresión, supo que no le había entendido, pero su padre soltó una risotada. Él también había conocido al viejo.

— A mí me llamaba «El que debe correr entre los árboles» —le explicó Severus, y dejándose llevar por la corriente de sinceridad en la que estaba instalado, y por la necesidad que intuía en su pareja de conocerle mejor, añadió—: Y a veces «Águila que corre».

—¿«Águila que corre»? —Harry frunció el ceño. Parecía desconcertado —. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Demasiado estúpido para volar —murmuró su padre con una tímida sonrisa—. El viejo tenía una lengua envenenada y sagaz. Te marcaba con un nombre hasta que se le ocurría algo aún más ofensivo. —Miró a Severus con la cabeza inclinada—. Pero por entonces eras mucho más joven... y yo no soy tan sólido como un árbol. ¿Te sentirías mejor si tú...?

Harry se aclaró la garganta sonoramente.

Su padre le sonrió.

—¿Si tú y Harry van en mi lugar?

—Sí. —Severus se detuvo, consciente de que se le escapaba algo. Pero en la casa había demasiados artilugios modernos como para oír claramente la voz de los espíritus, algo que normalmente agradecía. Cuando se ponían demasiado exigentes solía refugiarse en su oficina, donde los ordenadores y aparatos electrónicos los mantenían alejados. Aun así, algo en su interior respiraba mejor ahora que su padre había aceptado no acudir a la reunión.

—No más seguro, pero sí mejor. ¿Cuándo quieres que nos marchemos?

* * *

 **Editada el 31/07/2016**


	6. Chapter 6 - 2

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

Como la pareja de Severus Snape, el hijo —y ejecutor— del líder de los hombres lobo de Europa, Harry Potter sabe perfectamente lo peligrosas que estas criaturas pueden llegar a ser, y más cuando un hombre lobo enfrentado a Severus y su padre ha sido abatido. La reputación de Severus hace de él el primer sospechoso, y el castigo por ese crimen es la ejecución. Ahora Harry y Severus tendrán que combinar sus talentos para atrapar al verdadero asesino... o Severus lo pagará muy caro.

 **Capítulo 2**

—Me encanta Seattle. —Lavender se rodeó el cuerpo con ambos brazos y giró sobre sí misma. Levantó la vista con una hábil sonrisa de niña pequeña y su amante se la devolvió.

Le acercó una mano al rostro y le colocó un rizado mechón rubio tras la oreja.

— ¿Quieres que nos mudemos aquí, princesa? Podría comprarte un piso con vistas al mar.

Ella se lo pensó brevemente, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que echaría de menos Nueva York. En ningún lugar se puede ir de compras como allí.

—De acuerdo —dijo él con un ronroneo indulgente—. Pero si te gusta tanto, podemos venir de vez en cuando.

Lavender ladeó la cabeza y con un movimiento brusco atrapó unas gotas de agua con la boca, como un murciélago cazando una polilla.

— ¿Podemos jugar?

—El negocio antes que el ocio —dijo Hannah, la aguafiestas. Había sido la compañera de juegos de Terence antes de que Lavender ocupara su lugar tanto en su cama como en su corazón, algo que Hannah no podía soportar.

—Terence —insistió Lavender, colocando ambas manos en sus costados y tirando de él para poder besarle en los labios—. ¿No podemos salir a jugar? Esta noche no hemos de trabajar.

Él permitió que le tomara la boca, y cuando levantó la cabeza, tenía los ojos encendidos.

—Hannah, acompaña a los demás al hotel y ponte en contacto con nuestro cliente. Lavender y yo nos reuniremos con ustedes dentro de unas horas.

"* * *"

Aunque volvía a llover, Jody había crecido en Eugene, donde solo llovía una vez al año: de enero a diciembre. Y, además, era Piscis; el agua era su elemento.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que la lluvia le mojara la cara. El ensayo se había alargado más de lo habitual y las calles ya estaban teñidas con la luz propia del atardecer. Hoy la música había sonado bien; todos pensaban lo mismo. Cogió las baquetas del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y golpeó el aire con un ritmo solo para sus oídos. Había algo que debía cambiar en el último compás...

Decidió volver a su apartamento por el atajo: un callejón mal iluminado por el que a duras penas podía circular un coche y medio. Pese a no ser muy tarde, el lugar estaba desierto a excepción de un hombre y una chica con aspecto de no tener más de dieciséis años. Ambos estaban empapados y avanzaban decididos hacia él.

—Perdone —dijo el hombre—. No somos de aquí y me temo que nos hemos perdido. ¿Podría indicarnos el restaurante más cercano? —Llevaba puesto un abrigo caro (de lana, pensó Jody) y un brillante reloj de oro que debía de costar una buena pasta. La chica (ahora que estaban más cerca habría apostado algo a que les separaba más de una generación) calzaba unos zapatos de tacón que hacían que sus pies parecieran diminutos.

La chica le sorprendió mientras los observaba y se regocijó en su admiración. Jody no pudo evitar corresponderle con una sonrisa. La chica le rodeó la muñeca con una mano y le dijo:

—Estamos hambrientos. —La chica abrió un poco más los labios y Jody pudo distinguir los colmillos.

Qué extraño, pensó. No tenía aspecto de ser el tipo de chica que se movía en los ambientes que solía frecuentar sus excesos donde se ponían colmillos y jugaban a juegos estúpidos... no a Dragones y Mazmorras, ése molaba... sino a juegos de vampiros.

La chica llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y se parecía más a Britney Spears que a Vampirella. Los zapatos de tacón eran de color rosa chillón y no llevaba ni una sola prenda negra.

A Jody no le hizo mucha gracia que su cuello se pusiera en tensión simplemente porque la chica llevara colmillos acrílicos.

—Hay un local a dos calles de aquí —le dijo mientras torcía ligeramente la muñeca para librarse de ella—. Es un italiano. La salsa de tomate es excelente.

La chica se lamió los labios pero no le soltó la muñeca.

—Me encanta la salsa de tomate.

—Mira —dijo él, librándose con un tirón de su mano—, déjalo estar. Esto no tiene gracia.

—No —le susurró el hombre al oído. De algún modo, se había colocado a su espalda mientras él hablaba con la chica—. No tiene ninguna gracia. —Y sintió un doloroso aguijonazo en el cuello.

— ¿Conoces algún sitio más privado? —Le preguntó el viejo algo después— ¿Un lugar donde podamos jugar sin que nadie nos vea?

Y Jody llevó a sus nuevos amigos a varios kilómetros de allí, a un lugar en el Sound donde sabía que nadie les molestaría.

—Bien —dijo el hombre—. Muy bien.

La chica cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—El tráfico sofocará los gritos.

El hombre se inclinó y acercó la boca a la oreja de Jody.

—Ahora sí que deberías estar aterrorizado.

Y Jody lo estuvo durante mucho, mucho tiempo antes de que lo lanzaran al río para que los peces terminaran el trabajo.

—Las rocas lo mantendrán sumergido el tiempo suficiente para que no sepan cómo murió —dijo Terence.

—Sigo creyendo que tendríamos que haberlo dejado colgado desnudo de un árbol, como aquella niña de Syracusa.

Terence se frotó la frente.

—Querida niña —dijo con un suspiro—. Ese fue un caso especial; era un mensaje para su padre. Esto era solo un divertimento, y si dejamos que los estúpidos humanos descubran que hemos sido nosotros, adiós al trabajo.

Lavender observó las baquetas manchadas de sangre y suspiró antes de arrojarlas con el cuerpo.

—Y nada puede interferir con el trabajo.

—El trabajo nos proporciona un techo bajo el que dormir y nos permite viajar cuando queremos —le dijo Terence—. Tienes que lavarte la cara, princesa, y vístete.

"* * *"

Un gran pico montañoso irrumpió entre la espesa niebla, imponiendo su sobrecogedora majestuosidad contra un cielo despejado. Harry contuvo el aliento. El monte Rainier, se recordó a sí mismo pese a su pobre conocimiento de la geografía de la cordillera Cascade. Había otras montañas frente a ellos, pero aquella destacaba por su magnitud en el rizado manto formado por riscos mucho más bajos. Otros picos de gran altura aparecieron alternativamente en la distancia, sofocados por las nubes.

— ¿Severus?

Las montañas quedaban en el lado del avión en el que estaba Severus. Harry se inclinó todo lo que pudo hacia él pero sin llegar a tocarle. Severus estaba pilotando el aparato y no quería distraerle.

— ¿Sí?

Ambos llevaban cascos para proteger sus sensibles oídos del ruido del motor y se comunicaban por el micrófono incorporado. A través de los auriculares, y pese a bajar el volumen al mínimo, la voz de Severus sonaba tan grave que producía vibraciones.

— ¿Cuántos aviones tiene la manada?

Aquel era el segundo en el que volaba.

—Solo el Learjet —dijo Severus—. Si te inclinas más, acabarás estrangulándote. Este Cessna es mío.

¿Tenía un avión? Justo cuando empezaba a creer que le conocía, descubría algo nuevo del mayor. Sabía que se encargaba de las finanzas de la manada, y que ésta no estaba precisamente en la ruina. Sabía que era una persona económicamente estable, aunque nunca habían tocado el tema directamente. Ser propietario de un avión era una categoría completamente distinta de económicamente estable, como el monte Rainier era una categoría completamente distinta de las montañas que había visto en Illinois.

—Creía que esto era un encargo de la manada —dijo Harry—. ¿Por qué viajamos en tu avión?

—El jet necesita un kilómetro y medio para aterrizar —dijo Severus—. O sea, Boeing Field o Sea-Tac, y no quiero tener al gobierno pegado a los talones toda la semana.

— ¿El gobierno nos vigila? —Tuvo la súbita visión de Severus paseando mientras un grupo de hombres con trajes negros le acechaban, intentando pasar desapercibidos sin conseguirlo, todo con la exageración propia de los dibujos animados.

Severus asintió.

—Puede que el resto del mundo viva en la ignorancia, pero te aseguro que la gente equivocada conoce nuestra existencia.

Y por eso mismo el Marrok estaba convencido de que había llegado el momento de hacerla pública a todo el mundo.

— ¿Siempre te sigue la gente equivocada?

El rostro de Severus se iluminó con una sonrisa lobuna.

—Sólo cuando quiero que lo hagan.

Tras cavilarlo brevemente, Harry decidió que aquella sonrisa le quedaba muy bien.

—Entonces, ¿dónde aterrizaremos?

—En un aeródromo propiedad de la Manada de la Ciudad Esmeralda. Está a unos cincuenta kilómetros de Seattle.

El avión se sacudió al perder altura rápidamente y Harry sintió un hormigueo en el estómago. Se agarró con fuerza a los apoya brazos con una risotada. Severus volvió a enderezar el rumbo.

—Me encanta volar.

Severus agachó la cabeza para mirar brevemente a Harry por encima de sus gafas de sol, torció los labios y volvió a centrar su atención en el panel de instrumentos. El avión se inclinó a la izquierda.

Harry esperaba que lo enderezara en seguida, pero el aparato siguió inclinándose hasta quedar boca abajo, y Severus continuó volando tranquilamente en aquella posición hasta que decidió recuperar la posición original.

Severus dijo por encima de las risas de Harry:

—Este avión no es el más adecuado para las acrobacias, pero para un trompo solo hace falta una maniobra de una G. —Inclinó el aparato hacia el lado contrario y añadió—: Uno bien hecho. —Y entonces inició una serie de piruetas.

Harry estaba sin aliento, y cuando el avión volvió a estabilizarse, le dolía el diafragma de tanto reír. Miró a Severus y vio que ni siquiera sonreía. Era como si hiciera aquello de una forma mecánica.

Severus odiaba los aviones y casi todo lo que tuviera que ver con la tecnología moderna. Harry lo sabía porque el mayor se lo había dicho. Sin embargo, no solo tenía un avión sino que era un piloto experto. Al volante de su camioneta, era un con ductor precavido y controlado. Entonces, ¿a qué venía aquella demostración a los mandos del Cessna? ¿Pretendía deleitarlo o simplemente disfrutaba haciéndolo?

Un hombre debería conocer mejor a su pareja. Cuando el vínculo emocional entre ambos finalmente se consolidó, Harry estaba convencido de que lo lograría. No obstante, la capacidad inicial que le había permitido sentirse parte de él se había ido desvaneciendo hasta quedar enterrado bajo el autocontrol de Severus y sus propias defensas. Aún sentía el vínculo entre ambos, fuerte, brillante e impenetrable. Harry se preguntó si él sentiría lo mismo, o si sería capaz de interpretar sus sentimientos cuando se lo proponía.

—Aquí Estación Aire Noviembre uno ocho ocho tres Víctor solicita permiso para aterrizar —dijo Severus, y Harry tardó un segundo en comprender que no le hablaba a él.

—Adelante, señor. Quiero decir, adelante, ocho tres Víctor —dijo una voz que no reconoció—. Bienvenido al territorio de la Manada de la Ciudad Esmeralda, señor.

Severus descendió abruptamente a través de las nubes dispersas, desde las cimas nevadas de las montañas al suave verdor del valle. Cuando Harry vio la pista de aterrizaje, las ruedas del aparato ya tocaban tierra con una suave sacudida.

El lugar donde habían aterrizado parecía tan remoto como Dufftown. Pese a la presencia de la nieve en las laderas de las montañas, el valle en el que habían tomado tierra estaba tan verde como en verano, o incluso más. Salvo por la pista de aterrizaje y el hangar, el paisaje era de una gran frondosidad.

Varias personas se acercaron al avión a paso ligero desde el hangar mientras Severus se quitaba los auriculares y se desabrochaba el cinturón.

Y entonces se aisló de Harry, debilitando el vínculo dolorosamente. Si le hubiera avisado antes, se habría mantenido en silencio. Los tres años que había pasado en su primera manada le habían enseñado a dominar el dolor. El gemido que escapó de su garganta estuvo provocado por la sorpresa.

Severus se quitó las gafas de sol y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. La súbita comprensión hizo que abriera mucho los ojos.

—No pensaba... —Giró la cabeza y dijo a través del auricular—: Está bien. Está bien. —Y el doloroso colapso de su vínculo cesó.

Severus, con ojos lobunos, se inclinó hacia Harry y le tocó el rostro.

—Lo siento —le dijo—. No pretendía excluirte. Solo es taba...

Se detuvo, aparentemente por falta de palabras.

— ¿Puliendo tu armadura? —Sugirió Harry— No pasa nada. Es solo que no lo esperaba. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Pero no lo hizo. Con la atención puesta en el grupo que se aproximaba, le dijo:

—No son el enemigo. Al menos no esta vez.

Se levantó de su asiento antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada. _¿Y qué podría decirle?_ Se encerraba en sí mismo para poder matar si era necesario, para no establecer ningún vínculo emocional con ninguno de ellos. Para no dudar cuando tuviera que cumplir con su cometido.

Después de todo, sabía algo de su pareja. Le siguió al exterior, sumergiéndose en la presencia de todos aquellos lobos desconocidos mientras intentaba decidir si debía sentirse más tranquilo o más preocupado.

—Me alegro de que lo haya conseguido, señor —dijo el que estaba al mando. Aún seguía inquietándole el hecho de saber quién estaba al mando por detalles tan sutiles como el movimiento o la posición corporal. La gente normal —los humanos normales— no necesitaban aquel tipo de información.

—Le estábamos siguiendo por el radar y Jim temía que tu viera algún problema. Su velocidad parecía un tanto errática.

Severus les miró con expresión neutra mientras Harry se preguntaba cómo habría registrado el radar sus acrobacias.

—Sin problemas —dijo.

El otro lobo se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada.

—Bien. Me llamo Garner, de la Manada de la Ciudad Esmeralda. Estoy aquí para ayudarle en todo lo que necesite.

Harry se mantuvo al margen mientras Severus y los otros lobos descargaban el equipaje y resolvían el tema de la asistencia y el modo en que debía estacionarse el aparato. No se sentía tan nervioso con extraños como había supuesto, y tardó un minuto en comprender el motivo.

Ian era el centro, el líder, de modo que aquellos lobos no formaban parte del escalafón superior del Alfa, ni siquiera eran los más dominantes; eran lobos que no despertarían el instinto dominante de un macho para mantenerlos a raya. Alastor Moody, el Alfa de la Manada de la Ciudad Esmeralda, era un hombre listo. Aunque Severus no solía tener problemas de con trol, nunca estaba de más actuar con prudencia.

Aunque probablemente Alastor no lo hubiese hecho para evitar que Harry se sintiera amenazado por los machos dominantes que no conocía, se lo agradeció de todos modos.

Ya tendría tiempo de enfrentarse a suficientes machos dominantes en cuanto dieran comienzo las reuniones. Los lobos que visitaban en América gobernaban sobre sus propios territorios, y algunos llevaban siglos ejerciendo su poder. Nadie le ha ría daño, no mientras estuviera con Severus. Pese a saber aquello, el miedo que le provocaban los lobos macho había tardado tres años en aposentarse y tardaría más de uno o dos meses en librarse de él.

—Ellos se encargarán del avión —dijo Ian. Cogió la maleta que tenía más próxima y, con un movimiento de su hombro y un respetuoso giro de su cabeza, les invitó a seguirle por un sendero adoquinado que se adentraba en el bosque. Severus cogió su maleta y esperó a que Harry le precediera.

En cuanto se pusieron en movimiento, el lobo de la Ciudad Esmeralda empezó a hablar en un tono nervioso y profesional que seguramente habría ocultado la ansiedad que sentía a un oyente humano. Severus solía provocar aquel tipo de reacción en los demás, incluso entre los miembros de su propia mana da, y no creía que ni su padre supiera hasta qué punto le molestaba.

—Alastor está ocupado —dijo el lobo—. Ha dejado claro que disponen de acceso ilimitado a la casa. —Harry recordó haber tenido una fugaz visión de la casa al aterrizar, pero a nivel del suelo quedaba completamente oculta por los árboles. Debía de ser allí hacia donde se dirigían—. Tienes a tu disposición todo lo que nos pertenece, pero la manada tiene un Land Cruiser bastante nuevo y un Corolla que ha conocido mejores días. Alastor dice que, si lo prefieres, puedes usar su BMW.

—Nos quedamos con el Corolla —dijo Severus—. Y nos hospedaremos en un hotel del centro. Esto está demasiado alejado del lugar donde se celebrarán las reuniones.

—Alastor temía que dijeras eso. Los invita a quedarse con él en el apartamento que tiene en la ciudad.

—No será necesario —dijo Severus. El hombre se quedó con la boca abierta. Harry no estaba muy seguro de que Severus se hubiera dado cuenta, aunque lo más probable es que le trajera sin cuidado.

La Manada de la Ciudad Esmeralda era la anfitriona del encuentro, y el hecho de que Severus rechazara la invitación a alojarse en una de sus casas podía interpretarse como una negativa a reconocerlos como aliados. Severus prefería la independencia, sentirse aislado de la gente a la que podría verse obligado a matar. Severus era el ejecutor de su padre, el impartidor de justicia, y esa sombría responsabilidad permeaba todos sus actos. Nunca se salía de su papel para establecer relaciones amistosas con otros hombres lobo, ni siquiera en el seno de su propia manada. Se sentía más cómodo a su aire.

Lo que no significaba que Harry no pudiera suavizar ciertas cosas.

—Agradecemos la oferta —le dijo a Ian—. Pero hace muy poco que somos pareja y... —A Harry no le costó mucho sonrojarse ante el sonido de sus propias palabras. El interés eclipsó cualquier tipo de ofensa que Ian pudiera haber sentido.

— ¿Entonces es cierto? —Ian miró a Severus pero desvió rápidamente la mirada— Al menos eso es lo que había oído.

—Lo sé. Asombroso —murmuró Severus.

El otro lobo se tensó y miró a Severus con semblante preocupado. Se mostraba demasiado cauteloso para captar la ironía.

—Severus es un bromista incorregible —dijo Harry acudiendo al rescate.

La absoluta incredulidad relajó el rostro del lobo de la Ciudad Esmeralda.

Severus se dio cuenta y miró a Harry con una sonrisa. Fue una lástima que Ian no viera la expresión de su pareja, ya que, en cuanto miró en su dirección, Severus había vuelto a recuperar el habitual semblante granítico que solía utilizar en público.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ian. Se aclaró la garganta y cambió de tema—. Bueno... Alastor me ha pedido que te diga que solo faltan por llegar los rusos y los franceses. También creyó que te interesaría saber que el Alfa americano llegó con su pareja. Nos avisarán en cuanto lleguen los rusos; se hospedan en el apartamento propiedad de la empresa de Alastor.

— ¿La empresa de Alastor? —preguntó Harry. Había hecho las maletas apresuradamente y no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle a Severus a qué venían exactamente.

—Alastor tiene una empresa de alta tecnología —le explicó Severus—. Crean programas para que otras empresas sigan funcionando. Esta semana utilizaremos sus instalaciones; ha dado a su equipo unas vacaciones anticipadas de Navidad. —Miró a Ian—. Apostaría a que los lobos franceses ya han llegado. Karkus querrá inspeccionar el territorio de caza antes de que llegue su presa.

—Aún no se han registrado en el hotel que reservaron.

Severus meneó la cabeza.

—Dile a Alastor que Karkus nunca se alojaría en un hotel. Demasiado público. Habrá alquilado una casa, algo bonito. Ya está aquí; seguramente llegó hace una o dos semanas.

Severus aseguraba que no se le daba bien la gente, que no los entendía... y tal vez fuese cierto. Sin embargo, conocía perfectamente a los depredadores.

Los árboles se fueron haciendo cada vez más dispersos y una casa emergió en mitad del bosque. Como la de Tobías, había sido construida para aprovechar la topografía natural, y los árboles que la rodeaban ocultaban en gran medida su formidable tamaño. La empresa de Alastor debía de ser bastante lucrativa.

—Según Alastor, los más conflictivos serán los franceses —dijo Ian.

—Sin subestimar a los rusos —dijo Severus—. Aunque es probable que Alastor tenga razón. Gurg es poderoso, temible y está más loco que una regadera. Le gusta matar, sobre todo si la presa es débil y está asustada; su vida no superará nunca el tipo de escrutinio al que nos veremos obligados si salimos a la luz pública.

—Alastor dice que Gurg Karkus arrastrará el voto porque to dos los demás le temen.

Severus sonrió lobunamente, con ojos fríos, cristalinos.

—Esto no es una democracia, aquí no se vota. No en esto. La opinión de los americanos no es relevante. Estoy aquí para es cuchar sus inquietudes y decidir qué podemos hacer para ayudarles a mitigar el impacto que provocará nuestra decisión.

—Eso no se parece mucho a lo que he podido oír de las delegaciones americanas que han llegado. —Ian lo dijo con la cautela necesaria para no dar la impresión de que contradecía a Severus.

— ¿Y los lobos asiáticos? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿O los africanos y australianos? ¿Los sudamericanos?

—No tienen ninguna importancia. —Ian descartó la cuestión de un plumazo.

—Sí que la tienen —dijo Severus sin levantar la voz—. Pero reciben otro trato.

El acre olor del miedo trazó espirales alrededor de la nariz de Harry; la voz de Severus estaba cargada de una amenaza ve lada al creer que el otro lobo se había sobrepasado. Ian lo captó perfectamente.

—Deja de acobardarle —dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido—. Son cosas que yo ya debería saber. Háblame de los lobos no europeos.

Severus enarcó una ceja pero le respondió inmediatamente.

—Los hombres lobo son monstruos americanos, aunque en esta parte del Nuevo Mundo no nos ha ido muy mal. Hay algunos en África y unos cuantos menos en Asia, donde existen otros monstruos a quienes no les caemos muy bien. En Australia hay dos manadas y unos cuarenta lobos en total. Sus dos Alfas han sido informados de nuestros planes, y ninguno de los dos planteó ninguna objeción. Tobías también ha comunicado a los lobos sudamericanos sus intenciones, y pese a no mostrar se muy complacidos, su opinión es irrelevante por lo que se refiere a lo que mi padre haga o deje de hacer, como lo es la de los americanos. Y, al contrario que ellos, lo saben. Les hemos ofrecido el mismo tipo de ayuda que a los americanos y nos lo han agradecido. Les invitamos a la reunión pero decidieron no asistir.

El abollado y maltrecho Corolla tenía cuatro marchas mannales y un embrague delicado, lo que mantuvo la atención de Harry en la conducción hasta incorporarse a la interestatal que desembocaba en la ciudad.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Necesito entender más cosas. Sé que tendría que haberlo preguntado antes, pero todo esto ha sido muy precipitado. Al venir solo, ¿el Alfa americano está diciéndole a todo el mundo que puede con todo lo que le echen?

Severus asintió.

—Las relaciones entre Phineas Nigellus, el Alfa americano, y Alastor no son precisamente buenas. —Hizo una pausa—. De hecho, creo que tampoco son muy buenas entre Phineas y mi padre. Si las cosas se complican, llamaré a papá para descubrir más cosas. Según mi padre, Phineas es el único Alfa capaz de pararle los pies a Karkus, así que me alegro de tenerlo aquí. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

Severus parecía... no exactamente preocupado. Intrigado. Harry pensó que aquella semana se desarrollaría un tipo de enfrentamiento muy distinto al habitual; aquello no era una lucha de colmillos y garras, sino de ingenio. Todos aquellos lobos dominantes... casi todos los Alfas en una misma sala. Discutiendo. Puede que no fuera tan distinto. Pero, por ahora, estaba conduciendo y no tenía ni idea de adonde se dirigían.

— ¿Vamos al hotel?

—Sí. —Y le dio las indicaciones. Sin embargo, cuando salieron de la autopista y se internaron en las calles del centro de Seattle, Severus le dijo—: Hagamos algo primero. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Dana, la feérica que ha aceptado moderar este caos? —Y, como su padre, pareció leerle la mente—. No es solo la suplente de un embajador de Naciones Unidas, una elegante huésped para ayudar a Alastor. Es la encargada de mantener todo esto en un marco civilizado y evitar que tengamos que pagarle a Alastor la factura de la tintorería por las manchas de sangre en la alfombra. Tengo un regalo para ella de parte de mi padre, para agradecerle la ayuda, aunque le pagamos una pequeña fortuna por ello.

—No sabía nada de un feérico. —Harry nunca había visto a uno, ni conocía a nadie que lo fuera. Sintió una punzada de ex citación y apretó el volante con fuerza—. ¿Tobías ha metido a una feérica en los problemas de los hombres lobo?

—Es necesario disponer de un elemento externo para evitar que la violencia se descontrole.

Harry pensó en los lobos que conocía: la violencia que siempre escapaba a su control. Intentó imaginar a alguien capaz de detenerlo. Tobías, Severus... pero ellos tendrían que recurrir a más violencia para conseguirlo.

— ¿Ella puede hacerlo?

—Sí. Y lo es que aún más importante, todos los saben.

— ¿Qué tipo de feérica es? Dana es un nombre alemán, ¿verdad? Pensaba que casi todos los seres feéricos eran británicos... ya sabes, de Gales, Irlanda o Escocia.

—La mayoría de los feéricos que viven en los . provienen del norte de Europa: celtas, alemanes, franceses, de Cornualles, ingleses. Dana no es su auténtico nombre. La última década ha utilizado el nombre de «Dana Shea», una variante de _daoine sidhe_. Muchos seres feéricos, o los más antiguos, y algunas brujas no suelen usar su verdadero nombre. Algo que los ha acompañado durante tanto tiempo acaba por adquirir un gran poder sobre ellos y puede utilizarse en su contra, como ocurre con los mechones de pelo o las uñas.

— ¿Conoces su verdadero nombre? ¿O qué tipo de feérico es?

—No. Ni siquiera creo que papá lo sepa. Es un Señor Gris, uno de los feéricos más poderosos que existen. Gobiernan sobre el resto de los feéricos, como hace mi padre con los lobos. —Se la quedó mirando fijamente—. Si mi padre fuera un ase sino en serie psicótico, claro. Y sí, sé qué tipo de feérica es. Ha remos una cosa: te la presento, hablas con ella un rato y después me dices qué te parece.

Harry le miró con semblante enfurruñado.

— ¿Y qué gano si acierto?

Los ojos de Severus se iluminaron con el lobo que acechaba en su interior, y el deseo que transmitía su mirada le permitió a Harry captar todo el significado de sus palabras:

—Lo mismo que si te equivocas.

Harry se preparó para combatir el miedo, o incluso la in quietud, que los pensamientos sobre el sexo solían provocarle, pero no ocurrió nada. Solo un agradable cosquilleo en la parte baja del estómago. En menos de un mes había logrado avances significativos en aquel tema.

—Bien —dijo él.

Severus sonrió y se relajó en el asiento.

"* * *"

Las autopistas de Seattle tenían muchos más desniveles que las de Chicago. Las carreteras transitaban por encima del agua, se enredaban y penetraban en las colinas llenas de casas que observaban impertérritas el tráfico que circulaba bajo ellas. El olor a gasolina se mezclaba con el del mar y la sal de Puget Sound y otras salinas y lagunas. El cielo gris descargaba de forma intermitente, sin la suficiente intensidad como para llevar los limpiaparabrisas a pleno rendimiento, pero sí lo suficiente como para no permitir que el agua se acumulara en exceso.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Severus, Harry salió de la autopista y se encontró avanzando por una carretera estrecha en lo que podría haber sido perfectamente un pueblecito inglés en mitad de Seattle. Era viejo, pintoresco y hermoso, aunque ligeramente afectado. A su derecha, distinguió una serie de muelles con barcos y casas flotantes amarradas a ellos, y a su izquierda, edificios estrechos cubrían la falda de una colina que se hacía cada vez más empinada.

Un colosal puente plateado se arqueaba por encima de las aguas y la carretera por la que circulaban, introduciéndose en una prominente colina que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas. El nombre de la calle que quedaba justo bajo el puente hizo que Harry levantara el pie del acelerador para asegurarse de haber leído correctamente la placa.

— ¿Trol?

— ¿Qué? —Severus estaba contemplando el agua, pero giró la cabeza para mirar a Harry.

— ¿Hay una calle que se llama Trol?

Severus sonrió repentinamente.

—Lo había olvidado. ¿Por qué no la sigues hasta la cumbre de la colina?

Harry dobló en el cruce y, por un instante, pensó que la decisión había sido un error, ya que el pequeño vehículo azul empezó a protestar por la pendiente, la cual era mucho más pronunciada de lo que parecía desde abajo. Con el puente como lecho y sus pilares metálicos peligrosamente cerca, la carretera resultaba estrecha y claustrofóbica.

Harry estaba tan concentrado al volante que no lo vio hasta que estuvieron muy cerca. La carretera por la que circulaban terminaba y desembocaba en otra carretera. El puente sobre sus cabezas se clavaba en la parte superior de la colina, y en el espacio que quedaba entre la carretera y el final del puente, se elevaba algo gigantesco.

Aparcó el vehículo sin consultarlo con Severus.

Alguien había esculpido un enorme monstruo humanoide de cemento sobre la arena: un trol para el puente. Uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por un pelo lacio de cemento y el otro observaba por encima de Harry la vía fluvial al pie de la colina junto a la que habían circulado hacía unos minutos. Una de sus manos, que descansaba en un Volkswagen Sedán auténtico, era lo suficientemente grande como para sepultar completamente el vehículo. El Volkswagen se ocultaba bajo la barba del trol como si pretendiera buscar refugio.

Harry bajó lentamente del coche y avanzó por la carretera con Severus a su lado. La estatua había sufrido un ataque de tiza recientemente, y los brillantes rosas y verdes realzaban la excentricidad de la criatura. Alguien le había dibujado el con torno de las uñas y las líneas de los nudillos. Flores rosas y ver des de tiza trazaban el perímetro del parachoques del Volkswagen, y en la luna trasera, cubierta también de cemento, alguien había escrito: «Recién casados».

Harry tuvo la sensación de que los observaban. Por encima del trol, en la zona donde el puente encajaba con la cumbre de la colina, tres o cuatro vagabundos los observaban con recelo. Uno de ellos dejó a un lado el periódico que había estado leyendo y empezó a descender hacia ellos.

Pese a ser solo unos centímetros más bajo que la estatura media, su postura hacía que pareciera aún más bajo. Llevaba puesto un guardapolvo de lona completamente cubierto de mugre y calzaba unas Nike desparejadas. La de la derecha tenía un agujero en la punta y la de la izquierda en la parte de atrás, lo que dejaba al descubierto un pie sucio y desnudo. Los vaqueros parecían nuevos y rígidos, aunque estaban tan mugrientos como el guardapolvo. Harry vislumbró varias capas de camisas: una roja de franela sobre otra dorada abotonada has ta el cuello que casi ocultaba una camiseta gris.

No perdió de vista al extraño pese a saber que, con Severus a su lado, no representaba ningún peligro; y, además, Harry es taba más interesado en el trol. Por tanto, dejó que Severus tratara con él y escaló por la parte trasera del Volkswagen hasta el brazo de la criatura. Continuó subiendo hasta que pudo apoyar la mano en su desproporcionada nariz.

—Os gusta mi pequeño trol, ¿eh? —le dijo el extraño a Severus. Tenía la voz ronca típica de los hombres que han fumado una cajetilla de cigarrillos al día durante años. Sin embargo, no olía a tabaco. Desde donde se encontraba, Harry pudo comprobar que emanaba un olor terrenal, mágico, la almizcleña fragancia propia de los depredadores.

— ¿Era un trol de verdad? —preguntó Harry sintiéndose se guro desde su posición y por la presencia de Severus.

El extraño levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y soltó una carcajada, poniendo al descubierto unos dientes irregulares y ennegrecidos tan afilados como su olor corporal.

—Bueno, puede que el artista viera algo. Algo que no tendría que haber visto, lobo. —Le dio unos golpecitos al brazo de cemento sobre el que estaba Harry y esta dio un cauteloso paso atrás—. Aunque al final me hizo un amigo, así que todos salimos ganando. Incluso el Señor Gris de allí lo encontró divertido. Casi no me hizo daño por permitir que me vieran y no decírselo.

Los feéricos podían ocultar su naturaleza, tener un aspecto normal. Pero el deseo que brillaba en sus ojos cuando lo miró era tan inmortal como Harry y mucho más antiguo.

A su lobo no le gustaba aquel hombre. Entrecerró los ojos y emitió un gruñido para dejarle claro que Harry no era una presa.

El extraño volvió a reír y se golpeó el muslo con una mano enfundada en un guante por el que asomaban los dedos.

—Si perdiera la cabeza y diera un bocado... —Hizo chasquear los dientes y, en la oscuridad bajo el puente, Harry pudo distinguir un destello—... ella me desmenuzaría y me arrojaría al agua para alimentar a los pulpos gigantes que viven aquí, eso es lo que haría. —La idea pareció divertirle—. Aunque un sabroso bocado de lobo siempre merece la pena.

—Trol —dijo Severus.

El extraño estaba tan pendiente de Harry que había dejado de lado la auténtica amenaza. Al recordarlo, se dio la vuelta, se encogió sobre sí mismo y emitió un siseo.

Severus se quitó uno de sus pendientes de oro y se lo lanzó al feérico, quien lo atrapó entre sus manos inhumanamente rá pidas.

—Coge el peaje y lárgate, Antiguo —le dijo Severus.

—Oye, Jer —dijo una voz tensa y débil por encima de ellos—. Deja de molestarlos o vendrá la poli a echarnos de aquí. Sabes que lo harán.

El trol con aspecto humano se llevó el trocito de oro a la nariz y lo olfateó. Su rostro se crispó y sus ojos giraron en las órbitas, desprendiendo una espeluznante luz azulada, antes de recuperar su aspecto anterior.

—Peaje —dijo—. Peaje.

— ¿Jerry?

—No pasa nada, Bill —le gritó a sus... ¿qué?... ¿Amigos? ¿Compañeros de piso, de puente, que eran más humanos que él?—. Solo estoy saludando.

Miró a Severus y, por un instante, una extraña y noble ex presión cruzó su rostro. Enderezó la espalda, echó hacia atrás los hombros y, con una voz cristalina, sin rastro de acento, dijo:

—Un consejo por el tributo. No confíes en los feéricos. —Volvió a reír, recuperó la apariencia del hombre que habían visto al principio y se alejó colina arriba, bajo el puente.

Severus no dijo nada, pero Harry bajó de la estatua y lo si guió hasta el coche.

— ¿Los trols tienen realmente ese tamaño? —le preguntó a Severus mientras se ataba el cinturón.

—No lo sé —respondió él, y sonrió al reparar en su semblante atónito—. No lo sé todo. Nunca he visto a un trol en su forma original.

Harry encendió el motor.

—Debe pagarse un peaje por cruzar el puente, pero nos tros no lo hemos cruzado.

—Pero hemos entrado sin permiso. Me pareció lo más correcto.

— ¿Y el consejo?

Severus volvió a sonreír y su rostro se iluminó.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: «No confíes en las hadas».

—De acuerdo. —Era un consejo habitual, lo primero que solía decir la gente y la primera frase en la mayoría de los cuentos. Especialmente cuando nos recomiendan no hacer algo—. ¿Adónde vamos ahora?

—Vuelve a la calle del Trol. ¿Ves esos muelles de ahí abajo? Dana vive en una casa flotante al final de la calle.

Aunque solo había estado en casa de Dana una vez, Severus no tuvo problemas para encontrarla: no pasaba precisamente desapercibida.

Había cuatro muelles; tres de ellos tenían amarrados una serie de barcos de distintos tipos. El cuarto solo tenía uno: una casa flotante de dos pisos. Parecía una mansión victoriana en miniatura, saturada de molduras en todos los colores del atardecer sobre el océano: azul, naranja, amarillo y rojo.

Dana había llevado a otro nivel el deseo de ocultarse a ple na vista. Ninguno de sus vecinos, salvo los feéricos, conocía su verdadera identidad. Era tan poderosa que le habían otorgado la libertad de decidir si deseaba exponerse o no ante el mundo, y había decidido seguir oculta.

Severus también era poderoso. Aunque en su caso no era una opción.

— ¿Es aquí? —Preguntó Harry— Es exactamente el lugar donde viviría una feérica.

—Espera a verlo por dentro —le dijo él.

Durante casi doscientos años había recorrido alegremente, o por lo menos tranquilamente, un sendero recto. Su vida se reducía a poner al servicio de su Alfa, quien era tanto su padre como el Marrok, todas las capacidades a su alcance.

Cuando su padre le reveló sus intenciones, cuando le dijo que necesitaba a unos cuantos lobos en quienes pudiera con fiar plenamente para que se convirtieran en la imagen pública de los licántropos, Severus aceptó ser uno de ellos. Aunque tampoco habría podido negarse; en última instancia, un lobo siempre obedecía a su Alfa o sufría las consecuencias. Y Severus sabía con una certeza absoluta y tranquilizadora que jamás sería capaz de enfrentarse a su padre.

No obstante, todo eso había ocurrido antes de que apareciera Harry. Ahora su vida giraba a su alrededor; ahora debía protegerlo. Por mucho que estuviera de acuerdo con su padre sobre el curso adecuado de los acontecimientos, tanto él como el Hermano Lobo temían que el hecho de proteger a Harry y el de presentarse públicamente como hombre lobo no fueran muy compatibles.

Aquella semana no podía permitirse la más mínima insinuación que revelara sus auténticos sentimientos en aquella cuestión. Los lobos tenían que salir a la luz pública. No había otra opción.

Pero ahora estaba Harry y su pareja cambiaba las cosas.

— ¿Nos acercamos para ver si está? —preguntó Harry mientras examinaba el barco desde la seguridad de la tierra firme.

A Severus no le cabía ninguna duda de que Dana ya sabía que estaban allí. Había sentido la presencia de la magia sobre su piel en cuanto llegaron al muelle, pero Dana esperaba que se presentaran como era debido.

Dana, _La Belle Dame sans Merci_ , había realizado otros trabajos similares para su padre en el pasado. Pese a que sus honorarios no eran precisamente humildes, nunca era una mala política agasajar a un ser de su condición con un regalo en lugar de con el habitual «muchas gracias». Aquellas palabras podían resultar muy peligrosas, pues algunos feéricos las interpretaban como la admisión de una obligación. El Marrok no era el único que le haría llegar un presente, pero el suyo debía ser el más esplendido. Aun así, Severus podría habérselo entregado durante la primera reunión y ahorrarse aquella visita.

Pero su padre había sugerido que Dana agradecería una vi sita de cortesía antes de empezar con su cometido... y que Harry también se lo pasaría bien. De modo que allí estaban, él con un pequeño lienzo envuelto bajo el brazo y Harry, unos metros por delante, poniendo el primer pie en el muelle y des cubriendo que los muelles flotantes son inestables.

Harry le miró con un rostro radiante y Severus lo siguió por la mojada pasarela de madera.

—Será divertido —dijo Harry antes de dar media vuelta, coger carrerilla y dar un par de volteretas hacia atrás... como un colegial en el recreo. Severus se detuvo al sentir una súbita oleada de deseo, amor y miedo. Pese a todos los años que lle vaba en el mundo, no supo cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó el ojiverde, jadeando ligeramente debido a las piruetas. Se apartó su rebelde flequillo del rostro y le miró con semblante serio— ¿Ocurre algo malo?

No podía decirle que estaba asustado porque no sabía qué sería de él si a Harry le ocurría algo. Que su repentina e inesperada reacción había provocado que el Hermano Lobo tomara las riendas. Harry le hacía perder el equilibrio; su control, que a lo largo de los años había conseguido dominar de un modo automático, ahora era, como mínimo, errático. Con una gran fuerza de voluntad, intentó poner freno al Hermano Lobo, recuperar el control.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó las manos a las sienes.

—Si no quieres que sepa lo que sientes, podrías pensar en otra cosa. Es muy doloroso cuando me bloqueas.

Severus no era consciente de estar haciéndolo. No quería hacerle daño. Empezó a abrirse de nuevo y el Hermano Lobo reapareció en primer plano, abriéndolos a ambos de par en par. Era una sensación muy parecida a la de desplegar un paraguas olvidado durante años en un armario. Algunas partes chirriaban, crujían y despedían polvo; otras se agrietaban debido a la presión y amenazaban con romperse.

Se sintió desnudo, o aún peor, como si se hubiera arranca do la piel y estuviera allí de pie con los nervios y músculos al aire esperando que la siguiente racha de viento los fileteara. Todo lo que era, todo lo que había sido, estaba expuesto a plena luz del día, donde nunca tendría que haber estado. Ni si quiera para él mismo.

Se produjo una pausa, un momento de duda, y todo se desencadenó bruscamente.

Demasiados recuerdos, cosas que había visto y hecho. Dolor, placer, pesar: como si todo aquello estuviera sucediendo de nuevo... demasiado, demasiado, le faltaba el aire...

Y, de repente, Harry estaba a su lado, abrazándolo, liberan do la fuente que fluía desde su interior, permitiendo que sus pensamientos y sentimientos se asentaran de nuevo en los rincones más privados, aunque no tan ocultos como habían esta do antes. Severus esperaba que el dolor se amplificara. Sin embargo, la canción de Harry lo disipó a medida que se extendía por todo su ser.

Sus protecciones, los muros que le separaban del mundo, volvieron a alzarse a su alrededor, pero ahora Harry estaba en el interior. Le resultó extraño pero no doloroso, como si alguien hubiera retirado una alfombra de debajo de sus pies. Era algo tremendamente íntimo, aterrador, milagroso. Una sensación que estaba empezando a ser habitual cuando se encontraba cerca de su pareja.

Harry había enterrado el rostro en su pecho, le rodeaba el cuerpo con las manos, y tarareaba a Brahms en un registro bajo y dulce.

Severus le acarició el cabello con una mano y lo besó en la cabeza.

—Lo siento, y gracias. El Hermano Lobo suele ser bastante literal. No le gusta verte sufrir. —Descubrió que estaba son riendo pese a encontrarse aun ligeramente desconcertado—. ¿Brahms?

Harry soltó una risita insegura y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos.

—Lo siento, estaba aterrorizado. La música me ayuda a concentrarme... en lo que sea que deba hacer. Sobre todo la música relajante. La nana me pareció lo más adecuado. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí... —dijo él, pero comprendió que no era cierto y se corrigió—: Lo estaré dentro de poco. —Sí, su vida había toma do una dirección inesperada. El hecho de tener una pareja hacía que tanto él como su lobo estuvieran inmersos en una perpetua confusión. Pero no se quejaba. Sonrió para sí ante la satisfacción que le producía una simple nana.

Aunque no sabía muy bien cómo, había logrado permanecer de pie, evitando, por tanto, un chapuzón en el agua helada. Aún tenía bajo el brazo el regalo de Dana.

— ¿Vamos a ver a la feérica? —le preguntó dulcemente, como si no acabara de tener una especie de... epifanía, una crisis nerviosa metafísica... no sabía cómo definirlo.

—Claro. —Harry le cogió la mano libre, y el roce de su piel le sentó mejor que el abrazo porque era carne contra carne.

El Hermano Lobo emitió un gruñido de satisfacción y se calmó pese a que siempre se sentía incómodo cerca de cualquier tipo de feérico. No formaban parte de la manada y nunca lo harían. A Severus, Dana no le caía especialmente mal. En aquel tema, él y el Hermano Lobo no podían estar más en desacuerdo.

"* * *"

El barco tenía puerta, como una casa de verdad. Harry esperó mientras Severus llamaba con los nudillos. Utilizó las pestañas para ocultar la intensidad de su mirada. Su control era tan bueno que no había comprendido lo que ocurría hasta que levantó la cabeza y, tras un par de tímidos intentos, le miró directamente a los ojos, dorados y salvajes. Entonces lo había sentido todo. Demasiado que procesar, demasiado que ver, solo había sentido su dolor. Ahora estaba reconstruyendo los muros entre ambos. Ni siquiera sabía si lo hacía conscientemente o no.

Aunque ahora parecía haber recuperado el control, dejó la mano en su espalda, bajo la chaqueta, donde podía sentir sus músculos, flexibles y relajados bajo la punta de sus dedos.

Por encima de los olores propios de la salmuera, la vegetación y la ciudad, le llegó otro mucho más penetrante: el de la trementina. Nadie salió a recibirlos.

Severus abrió la puerta e introdujo la cabeza por el resquicio.

— ¿Dana? Mi padre te envía un regalo.

El mundo pareció detenerse un instante, pero la feérica no contestó.

— ¿Dana?

Cuando se produjo un sonido, este les llegó del piso superior.

— ¿Un regalo?

Harry levantó la cabeza y vio que una ventana del segundo piso estaba abierta.

—Eso es lo que me dijo —dijo Severus.

Por el tono de su voz, Harry comprendió que a Severus le gustaba la feérica. No estaba preparado para aquello; a Severus le gustaba tan poca gente. Su lobo interior, inquieto por lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido en el muelle, se agitó incómodo, posesivo, protectoramente.

—Sube, querido. Estoy en el estudio y no quiero manchar lo todo de pintura.

 _¿Querido?_ Harry fue consciente de que entrecerraba los ojos ante aquella demostración de afecto mutuo.

Severus le cogió de la mano de modo ausente. Su lobo se calmó ante el roce de su piel y le siguió al interior de la embarcación. Severus parecía saber adónde se dirigía, o puede que se limitara a seguir el intenso rastro de la trementina.

Harry echó una ojeada a su alrededor mientras avanzaba de la mano de Severus. Había pinturas de mariposas y polillas en las paredes del vestíbulo. Las habitaciones que se abrían a ambos lados eran pequeñas y acogedoras, y estaban pintadas en tonos violetas, rosas y azules, como si un equipo de Disney lo hubiera decorado para convertirlo en la perfecta morada de un hada. En una de las habitaciones había una catarata artificial que burbujeaba con una alegría maniaca. Todo el lugar olía a salmuera y a la misma esencia que había percibido cerca del trol; puede que fuera el olor de los feéricos.

El pasillo desembocaba en una acogedora cocina y en una estrecha escalera iluminada por la luz solar que se filtraba a través de claraboyas y repleta de plantas floreadas en macetas de tonos rosa, azul pastel y lavanda. En la parte superior había una amplia habitación con una de sus paredes totalmente acristalada y con vistas al agua. La feérica estaba en el centro de la habitación, invernadero o lo que fuera aquello.

Tenía la piel muy pálida, y contrastaba drásticamente con el grueso cabello que le caía hasta las caderas en rizos caoba. El rostro, arrugado por la concentración, le daba un aspecto... atractivo. Unos dedos largos y finos, manchados sugestivamente de pintura, movían con agilidad un pequeño pincel. Tenía los ojos de un azul profundo, como la superficie de un lago bajo el sol del verano. Sus labios eran oscuros y carnosos. Y era alta, tanto como Severus, y eso que él medía más de metro ochenta.

Aparte del cabello, no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado. Tenía arrugas a ambos lados de los ojos, y parecía atrapada en algún punto intermedio entre la madurez y la vejez. Llevaba una camiseta gris con menos pintura que sus manos, y unos pantalones cortos de deporte que dejaban ver unas piernas fuertes, con una complexión muscular más próxima a la vigorosidad de la edad que a la tirantez de la juventud.

Frente a la feérica, un gran lienzo apoyado en un caballete, pero al estar ubicado en la otra dirección, Harry no pudo ver lo que había pintado en él.

—Dana —dijo Severus con voz grave.

A Harry no le hacía ninguna gracia que aquella mujer mira se a su pareja. Lo que no tenía mucho sentido, ya que la feérica no era precisamente hermosa, y además ni siquiera le prestaba atención a Severus. Debía de ser una reacción inconsciente tras lo que había ocurrido en el muelle.

O a aquel «querido».

Harry deslizó aún más la mano bajo la chaqueta de Severus. Se agarró a la suave camisa de seda esforzándose por contener un gruñido... y por no volver a alejarlo de su lado.

Dana Shea apartó la mirada del lienzo y sonrió; una radiante sonrisa cargada de la alegría de una madre al ver por primera vez a su hijo, de la satisfacción al presenciar cómo su pequeño golpea por primera vez una pelota con el bate. Cálida, íntima e inocente, y estaba dirigida a Severus.

—Dana —dijo Severus con voz áspera—. Déjalo ya.

El semblante de la feérica se crispó con un gesto de dolor.

—La magia no me afecta —dijo Severus, visiblemente disgustado—. Y no pienses que el favor de mi padre te da carta blanca conmigo.

Harry cerró los ojos. Un hechizo. Respiró por la nariz, dejando que el penetrante olor de la trementina y de Severus le aclarara la cabeza. Un hechizo, aunque no dirigido precisamente a Severus. Dana le conocía; tenía que saber que contaba con sus propias defensas contra la magia.

Harry comprendió que aquello no era más que un desafío. Aunque la mujer feérica no era un licántropo, se mostraba dominante en su territorio. Y puede que considerara a Severus su territorio. Puesto que en el pasado lo había sido.

Fue su lobo quién lo descubrió. Aquella mujer se había acostado con Severus. Harry supuso que en los últimos dos cientos años lo habría hecho con muchas mujeres u hombres, pero Dana no se había convertido en su pareja.

Tras respirar de nuevo profundamente, Harry apoyó la frente en el brazo de Severus y se concentró en su olor, en el re cuerdo de su risa y en el rumor de su voz por las noches, en la cama. No le interesaba la pasión, pese a lo intensa que ésta era, sino la profunda y estable claridad que le proporcionaba... y que Harry le devolvía. Algo que solo el mayor podía darle: paz.

Los músculos de Severus se relajaron bajo su frente y le rozó la cabeza con sus labios. Harry abrió los ojos y enfrentó la mirada de la feérica.

—Mío —dijo con intensidad.

La feérica sonrió lentamente.

—Ya lo veo. —Y desvió la mirada hacia Severus—. Comprendes el impulso —le dijo—. No he podido evitar ponerlo a prueba. He oído muchas cosas sobre el cachorro que arrastró al viejo lobo de su guarida.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió Severus—. Eso se parece demasiado a una mentira.

La feérica, ofendida, enarcó una ceja.

—No quieres nada de mí —le dijo Severus—. No te con viertas en el perro del hortelano.

Dana irguió la cabeza y continuó pintando de espaldas a ellos.

—Esopo. Yo lo intento con Tristán e Isolda, Romeo y Julieta, y no se te ocurre otra cosa que recurrir a un griego viejo y decrépito.

—Si estás ocupada, podemos darte el regalo del Marrok mañana —dijo Severus sin hacer ademán de irse.

La feérica suspiró.

— ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de ti, y también lo que más odio? Que nunca se te ha dado bien jugar. La mujer mayor a quien dejaron plantada se reencuentra con su antiguo amante, quien ha encontrado a un hombre más joven y hermoso. Debe ría avergonzarte saber que tu nuevo amor ha descubierto lo nuestro. —Miró a Harry—. Y tú. Esperaba más de ti... eres su pareja. Deberías estar muy molesto con él por no haberte ad vertido de que habíamos sido amantes.

Harry le devolvió una mirada fría, pero recordó a tiempo que estaban allí para quedar bien con alguien que iba a ayudar los a cumplir con su misión y se mordió la lengua. En lugar de «No eres lo suficientemente importante para merecer mi enfado», le dijo simplemente:

—Ahora es mío.

Dana soltó una carcajada.

—Puede que no encajen tan mal como pensaba. Temía que hubiese encontrado a alguien que siempre le diera las gracias, y eso sería nefasto para Severus. Mira sino qué ha conseguido su padre al emparejarse con esa molesta portada de revista. —Dana hizo ademán de alargar la mano pero se lo pensó mejor—. Te daría la mano, pero no quiero mancharte de pintura. Aquí me conocen como Dana Shea, y supongo que tú debes de ser Harry Snape, la pareja de Severus, que antes era Harry Potter de Chicago. —Harry, al recordar lo que Severus le había dicho sobre los Nombres Auténticos, sintió cierta inquietud al comprobar… la precisión con la que la feérica se dirigía a él.

—No soy la única —continuó Dana— que siente curiosidad por el chico que ha domado a nuestro viejo lobo. Será mejor que te prepares para soportar bastantes groserías por parte de las mujeres —su voz adquirió un tono de advertencia cuan do miró a Severus— y no menos flirteo por parte de los hombres.

— ¿Has oído algo? —le preguntó Severus.

Dana negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pero conozco a los hombres y también a los lobos. Ninguno de ellos es lo suficientemente dominante como para enfrentarse a ti directamente. Sin embargo, verán en Harry una debilidad. Cuando tu padre decidió quedarse en casa, les dio la oportunidad de desafiarte. No eres un Alfa y se sentirán ofendidos al verse obligados a escucharte. —Cogió un trapo empapado en trementina y se frotó las manos con él—. Se ha acaba do el sermón. ¿Por qué no te acercas y le echas un vistazo a la pintura?

* * *

 **Editada el 01/08/2016**


	7. Chapter 7 - 3

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

Como la pareja de Severus Snape, el hijo —y ejecutor— del líder de los hombres lobo de Europa, Harry Potter sabe perfectamente lo peligrosas que estas criaturas pueden llegar a ser, y más cuando un hombre lobo enfrentado a Severus y su padre ha sido abatido. La reputación de Severus hace de él el primer sospechoso, y el castigo por ese crimen es la ejecución. Ahora Harry y Severus tendrán que combinar sus talentos para atrapar al verdadero asesino... o Severus lo pagará muy caro.

 **Capítulo 3**

 _Una mujer valiente_ , pensó Harry, _para contrariarnos abiertamente y después mostrarnos algo muy importante para ella_. Aunque nada en su rostro indicaba que la opinión de cualquiera de los dos pudiera resultar decisiva, Harry pudo leerlo en su lenguaje corporal.

Como no sabía qué esperar, al contemplar el lienzo tuvo que contener el aliento: ejecutado con maestría, exquisito en todos sus detalles, colores y texturas. Una joven robusta de cabello rojizo y piel pálida apoyaba la cabeza en una pared de yeso y miraba algo o alguien más allá de la pintura. La joven sostenía una flor dorada, delicada y de agradable textura entre unas manos que no eran ninguna de las dos cosas.

Aunque los colores no terminaban de encajar, le parecían demasiado brillantes, había algo en la curva de la mejilla y en la forma del hombro que le resultaba familiar.

—Parece una de esas viejas pinturas flamencas —dijo Harry.

—Vermeer —confirmó Severus—. Pero este nunca lo había visto.

La feérica suspiró y se acercó a una mesa, donde empezó a limpiar los pinceles con movimientos rápidos y enérgicos.

—Nadie lo ha visto, al menos desde que se quemó en un incendio hace doscientos años. Y nadie lo verá jamás porque aquel lienzo ya no existe. —Miró a Harry—. Vermeer, sí. ¿Qué crees que mira la mujer?

Y fue entonces cuando Harry vio al monstruo bajo el _glamour_. Monstruoso y... reconocible. _No me hizo mucho daño_ , había dicho el trol. Aquella mujer era un depredador, y uno muy peligroso.

Negó con la cabeza ante la incómoda y extraña mirada de la feérica.

—No lo sé.

Dana hizo un gesto brusco con la mano.

—No estás mirándolo.

Cierto. Harry observó a la mujer del lienzo y esta le devolvió la mirada con unos ojos azules mucho más claros que los de Dana. La única respuesta que le vino a la cabeza le pareció estúpida, pero decidió expresarla en voz alta de todos modos.

— ¿A alguien de la habitación?

Dana se encogió de hombros y miró a Severus.

—No. ¿Lo ves? Cuando Vermeer lo terminó, hizo venir al primer campesino que encontró en la calle e incluso aquel pobre analfabeto fue capaz de verlo. Sus aprendices, los que estaban en su estudio el día que lo terminó, titularon el lienzo con las palabras que el campesino le dijo al Maestro: _Observa el Amor_. El propio Vermeer prefirió llamarlo _Mujer con flor dorada_ o algo más prosaico por el estilo.

Harry volvió a observar el lienzo. Cuanto más se fijaba, más convencido estaba de que algo no terminaba de encajar. No era malo; nada podía decirse de la maestría con la que había logrado reproducir la exquisita textura de la piel, el cabello o la tela del vestido de la mujer. Pero era como escuchar uno de aquellos programas informáticos que interpretaban partituras: una perfecta destreza técnica sin alma.

—No entiendo mucho de pintura —dijo Harry a modo de disculpa.

Dana agitó la cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa abatida, sin rastro ya del depredador desconocido.

—No pasa nada. Los de mi especie estamos condenados a amar las cosas hermosas pero no disponemos de la habilidad para crearlas. —Se secó las manos—. No todos los feéricos, por supuesto. Pero los que estamos más vinculados a la magia debemos renunciar a nuestras habilidades artísticas. Qué se le va a hacer.

—A los dragones les ocurre lo mismo —dijo Severus misteriosamente.

¿Conocía Severus a algún dragón? Harry le miró asombrado y Severus sonrió tímidamente. Mantenía toda su atención en la feérica, quien había dejado de frotarse las manos.

— ¿Los dragones tampoco pueden crear?

Severus se encogió de hombros.

—Eso dice mi padre. Y, por lo que sé, no le gusta hablar de cosas que no conoce.

Dana sonrió y fue como si el sol volviera a despuntar sobre el horizonte.

—No es tan malo ser un dragón. Yo solo he conocido a uno... dijo que estaba explorando, creo. No hablamos mucho pero era como... el Vermeer. Una obra de arte.

Severus ladeó la cabeza.

—Exacto.

Dana hizo el mismo gesto que Severus y le miró detenidamente.

—Eres el brazo ejecutor del Marrok. Grosero. Peligroso.

—Exacto —dijo Severus.

A Harry le resultó sorprendente que la feérica considerara más significativo el hecho de ser «grosero» que «peligroso».

—Eso fue lo que me atrajo de ti —le dijo Dana—. Me atrevería a decir que te conocía bastante bien. Sin embargo, nunca hubiera imaginado que también podías ser afectuoso. —Apoyó ambos manos sobre sus hombros y, mirando a Harry de soslayo, le besó en la mejilla. Harry sintió el pulso de su magia extendiéndose sobre Severus como un manto o una red. Se disipó rápidamente, pero incluso Harry, que no había sido el objetivo, pudo sentir la fascinación y el deseo que provocó.

—Ya está —le dijo a Harry—. Ni una hermana podría haber sido más casta. ¿No has dicho que tenías un regalo para mí?

Dana no mentía. O al menos Harry no podía estar seguro de que lo hiciera; en principio, los feéricos eran incapaces de mentir. La magia podría haber sido un efecto involuntario. Puede que siempre ocurriera lo mismo y la feérica ni siquiera se percatara de ello.

Severus no parecía afectado, aunque era difícil estar seguro. La expresión de su rostro seguía mostrando su versión pública. Ni siquiera le ayudó su vínculo, ya que la conexión entre ambos no le dio ninguna pista. Pero ¿era posible que una feérica con semejante magia le besara y que él no sintiera nada? ¿Afecto, admiración, deseo? Voluntariamente o no, la magia de la feérica dirigida a Severus había rozado levemente a Harry, quien nunca se había sentido atraído por una mujer.

Tocó a Severus suavemente en el brazo y supo que aún no había logrado reconstruir sus barreras porque percibió clara mente lo que sentía por Dana Shea: cautela. Ni deseo ni miedo, sino una respetuosa cautela... aunque supuso que era la actitud habitual de un depredador hacia otro en territorio neutral. Y, además, también estaba el Hermano Lobo...

Algunos hombres lobo consideraban que ellos y los lobos con quienes compartían la piel eran uno. Para otros, lo único que les asemejaba a auténticos lobos, incluso en su forma animal, era un desagradable temperamento y el impulso de matar todo aquello que huyera de ellos. Durante los primeros meses tras la Transformación, Harry había tenido que luchar por mantener el juicio, y desde entonces no se había detenido mucho a pensar en aquello.

A veces Severus se refería a su lobo como una entidad independiente con quien compartía un mismo cuerpo: el Hermano Lobo.

Por primera vez, tal vez a raíz de aquel extraño y aterrador momento en el muelle cuando había sentido todo lo que se ocultaba en su interior (demasiado que absorber o presenciar), pudo sentir la presencia del lobo en Severus. Dos almas distintas. Y el Hermano Lobo también reconoció a Harry.

 _Pareja_ , le dijo sin acritud. _Sal de mi cabeza para que pueda lidiar con La-Que-No-Es-De-Nuestra-Especie._

Especie. Aquello no expresaba ni remotamente todo lo que el Hermano Lobo pensaba de la feérica. Poderosa, despiadada, asesina. Limitada por ciertas reglas. Ilustrada. Enemigo respetado. Podía oír la voz del Hermano Lobo en su cabeza con mayor claridad incluso que la del Marrok. Además, el Marrok se comunicaba con palabras, mientras que el Hermano Lobo no se veía limitado por algo tan humano.

Harry apartó la mano de Severus como si se le quemara y se miró los dedos. Severus le dio un golpecito con el hombro para tranquilizarlo, un gesto tan sutil que probablemente pasó inadvertido para Dana. O tal vez fuera demasiado educada para hacer un comentario.

 _Más tarde_ , le murmuró suavemente el Hermano Lobo, y volvió a quedarse solo. Solo con los celos... con el dolor por el rechazo del Hermano Lobo. Saber que no debería sentir ninguna de las dos cosas no le sirvió de mucho.

Severus cogió el paquete que había traído y se lo entregó a Dana.

— ¿Papel de estraza y cordel? —dijo Dana con las cejas levantadas.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

—Mi padre me lo dio así.

La feérica meneó la cabeza, abrió un cajón de un escritorio de madera de arce y extrajo unas delicadas tijeras plateadas. Dejó el paquete sobre el escritorio, cortó el cordel y lo abrió.

Y la extraña criatura que poco antes había vislumbrado Harry reapareció con toda su fuerza. Dana no se movió, ni si quiera pestañeó, pero el presagio de... de algo desconocido impregnó toda la habitación. Los músculos, el vello de su cuerpo, todo su ser le advirtió que lo mejor era salir de allí corriendo.

Miró a Severus y vio que, pese a observar atentamente a la feérica, no parecía inquieto. ¿No podía sentirlo? ¿O estaba seguro de poder controlar la amenaza de Dana? No obstante, su calma ayudó a Harry a recuperar la suya y esperó a descubrir qué le había provocado una reacción semejante.

Incluso antes de que Dana lo abriera, resultaba evidente que contenía un lienzo. No era muy grande, unos veinticinco por treinta centímetros. Una especie de paisaje bucólico enmarcado en madera de roble algo más oscura que el arce del escritorio.

—Papá me pidió que te dijera que lo recordaba así —dijo Severus—. Aunque no creo que sea el caso, también me pidió que le dijera que tal vez se haya equivocado en algunos detalles.

—No sabía que al Marrok le gustaba pintar. —La voz de Dana era más profunda. Rica y vetusta. Cuando tocó la pintura, le temblaron las manos. El intenso poder feérico que Harry había percibido hacía solo unos minutos había desaparecido como si nunca hubiese existido.

—No es suya —dijo Severus—. Tenemos un artista en la manada con el don de pintar las palabras de los demás, y a mi padre se le dan muy bien las palabras.

—No sabía que tu padre había estado allí. —La feérica parecía... perdida.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

—Ya le conoces. Si se lo propone, nadie repara en su presencia. Y, además, es un bardo. Ha estado en muchos sitios.

Dana irguió la cabeza. Tenía los ojos hinchados, la nariz enrojecida, aunque no había rastro de lágrimas. Su aspecto era muy humano.

— ¿Cómo lo descubrió?

Severus levantó las manos.

—Quién sabe cómo descubre el Marrok la mayoría de las cosas. Pero pensó que te gustaría.

Dana volvió a contemplar el lienzo. Harry tuvo la sensación de que la feérica se sentía más abrumada que dichosa ante el regalo. O conmocionada.

—Mi hogar largamente desaparecido. Destruido por la magia y la geología, el manantial extinguido siglos atrás. El lugar que ocupó es ahora una calle de una ciudad con el mismo nombre de otros cientos de calles en otras tantas ciudades. Creía que no perduraba ni su recuerdo.

Tocó el cuadro del mismo modo en que Harry solía tocar a Severus: suavemente, consciente del dolor que podía provocarle, pero incapaz de resistir el impulso.

Le dio la vuelta para que ambos pudieran verlo mejor. La orilla de un lago, pensó Harry. Un lago profundo que reflejaba el color del cielo, enturbiando las aguas hasta hacerlas casi negras. La ejecución era menos compleja que la pintura de Dana, y el lienzo era bastante más pequeño; sin embargo, con simples pinceladas, el artista había conseguido dotarlo de una cualidad mágica que convertía la pequeña pintura en una ventana abierta a un mundo desconocido. Un lugar que no poseía ningún atractivo para Harry, pero que encajaba con la extraña criatura que había entrevisto en los ojos de Dana.

—Dile a tu padre —dijo la feérica contemplando de nuevo la pintura— que espero poder regalarle algún día algo de igual valor. Y le pido disculpas anticipadamente por si no lo consigo.

"* * *"

—BUENO —dijo Harry en cuanto estuvieron solos—. Ha sido... inquietante.

— ¿No te ha caído bien?

Harry le miró brevemente y volvió a concentrarse en la carretera. Cuando le había rozado el hechizo de la feérica, deseó su aprobación, poder arrodillarse a sus pies y esperar las migajas de su cariño. El resto del tiempo había deseado matarla por flirtear con Severus, por haberse acostado con él.

Aunque sabía que era una estupidez, Harry deseaba ocultarse en un rincón oscuro para no volver a incomodar nunca más al Hermano Lobo con su presencia. No podía decirse que lo hubiera repudiado, al menos no de un modo literal, pero su reprimenda había estado cargada de tanto... rechazo. Dana había conseguido atraer toda su atención.

Dana, la feérica, uno de los Señores Grises, segura y poderosa. No un chico de veintitrés años que ni siquiera había acabado la universidad y que, después de tres años, aún no sabía ni una cuarta parte de lo que debería saber sobre su condición de hombre lobo. No estaba a la altura de Severus.

Y tampoco podía hablar de nada de aquello con Severus sin parecer un completo estúpido; un estúpido complicado y quisquilloso. Por suerte, podía responder a su pregunta sin revelar lo que realmente le preocupaba tras conocer a la feérica.

—En el Zoológico de Chicago, en Brookfield, hay un recinto para los reptiles. Una vez hice una visita con la escuela, cuando era un niño. Había una mamba verde. Es la serpiente más hermosa que he visto nunca; no es que fuera muy llamativa, pero tenía un... tono verde indescriptible. Y es tan venenosa que si te muerde ni siquiera tienes tiempo de que te administren el antídoto.

— ¿Crees que es hermosa? —Severus reflexionó un instante—. Yo diría que es atractiva, pero no hermosa. Pocos feéricos lo son cuando recurren al _glamour_. La belleza no termina de encajar muy bien. Y los feéricos deben hacer un gran esfuerzo para aprender a ocultarse a plena vista, como nosotros.

Harry no apartó la vista de la carretera.

—Es hermosa. Distinta. En una sala llena de estrellas de Hollywood, todo el mundo la miraría a ella.

Severus lo observaba fijamente; podía sentirlo pese a que sus ojos estaban fijos en el tráfico.

—Eso es autoridad —dijo él—, no belleza.

— ¿En serio? —Adelantó a un par de chicos en un Ferrari. Estos se ofendieron e hicieron rugir el motor tan cerca de la parte trasera del vehículo que Harry incluso pudo ver que uno de ellos no se había afeitado bien.

—La belleza no siempre es fácil —dijo Harry—. Mira a Paganini, por ejemplo.

—Eso es música.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Severus no cayó en la trampa de la conversación ligera y condescendiente. Harry agradeció el hecho de que reflexionara sobre lo que le había dicho en lugar de darle la razón para contentarlo.

—He visto a Dana sin el _glamour_ —dijo él finalmente—, lo que tal vez me impidió percibir ciertas sutilezas. Cuando nos convertimos en amantes, lo hice porque me parecía interesante. —Severus lo miraba para no perderse su reacción.

Puede que aquella mañana le hubiera dicho exactamente cómo se sentía tras oírle hablar de su antigua amante. Pero, ahora, después de haber vislumbrado lo que se ocultaba en su interior, cruda y descaradamente... pese al esfuerzo que había hecho por no mirar. Nadie debería quedar completamente desnudo frente a otra persona. Sin embargo, había descubierto algo... inesperado. Harry sabía qué era él, y también qué era Severus. No se infravaloraba, en absoluto. Pero Severus era... una fuerza de la naturaleza.

Y Severus tenía miedo de que dejara de amarlo cuando lo descubriera, porque cuando se miraba en el espejo solo veía al asesino. Por eso se esforzaba en mantener suelto el vínculo entre ambos. El amor que sentía por Harry era irracional, y no esperaba ser correspondido. Simplemente esperaba que Harry abriera los ojos por sí mismo.

Harry estaba aterrorizado. Como si le hubiesen entregado una valiosa y delicada vasija de cristal y temiera romperla con el más mínimo movimiento. Deseó tener unas manos más grandes y fuertes para mantenerla a salvo. Aunque tampoco había dudado ni un segundo en reclamar sus derechos frente Dana.

Cuando vio que Harry no decía nada, continuó:

—Me aceptó como amante porque, al descubrir que su habilidad para despertar el deseo en los demás no funcionaba conmigo, sintió curiosidad por saber cómo sería el sexo con alguien a quien no afectaba su magia.

Harry dio un resoplido.

—Supongo que tampoco le hizo muchos ascos al envoltorio.

Severus suspiró.

—No lo he hecho bien, ¿verdad? Te debo una disculpa.

Harry le miró.

—No era mi intención sacar a relucir viejas historias... pero tampoco detuve a Dana a tiempo. Y, además, las palabras no son precisamente mi mejor arma. Para que quede claro: lo único que hubo entre Dana y yo fue un aprecio mutuo. Y de eso hace ya más de un siglo.

—No pasa nada —le dijo Harry—. Lo entiendo. — _Humor_ , pensó Harry. _En el punto justo._ _Humor seco_ —. Has tenido mucho tiempo para atesorar amantes, así que tengo mucho donde elegir.

Una mano cálida le rodeó la rodilla, y una voz cálida y sin palabras lo envolvió completamente incluso mientras Severus le decía:

—Me ha gustado cuando me has reclamado frente a ella. Y tras un instante de duda—: Creo que me he sentido ofendido al ver que no estabas celoso cuando hablábamos de ella.

Harry retiró la mano derecha del volante y le acarició el brazo con ella.

—Creo que empieza a fallarte el olfato, Kemo Sabe. —Si el mayor podía ser honesto, Harry también—. No me gusta que hables de ella. Cuando te ha besado, tenía ganas de arrancarle la piel de la cara a tiras. Y cuando el Hermano Lobo me repudió...

—No pretendía hacerlo. —Severus daba golpecitos con la mano libre en el marco de la puerta—. No se le dan bien los... subterfugios, ni siquiera cuando es lo más práctico. Es muy espontáneo.

El Ferrari seguía pegado a ellos. Harry pisó el freno una vez a modo de advertencia.

—Bueno —dijo. _Espontáneo_ —. Supongo que eso lo explica todo. —Pero ya no se sentía molesto. La explicación de Severus no era lo que lo había tranquilizado, sino el modo en que había sentido la _espontánea_ aprobación del Hermano Lobo ante el placer que, según Severus, había experimentado al presenciar cómo Harry se enfrentaba a la feérica y le recordaba quién era su pareja. No podía comprenderlo todo, y, en aquel momento, mucho menos de Severus en ese momento. Sin embargo, el Hermano Lobo parecía mucho dispuesto a ser más próximo.

—Tienen mucho en común, no solo el mismo cuerpo —dijo Harry.

Severus empezó a reír y se deslizó sobre el asiento.

—Supongo que sí. Para bien o para mal. No le gustan los feéricos, ni siquiera Dana. Y él... ambos seguimos adaptándonos a ti. Protegemos a la manada; ese ha sido siempre nuestro trabajo. Sobre todo a los sumisos, el núcleo de la manada.

—Y él... los dos me consideran un supersumiso —dijo él. Harry no era en absoluto sumiso, sino un Omega. Pero, en la manada, su función era muy similar. Los lobos dominantes podían... relajarse en su presencia porque sabían que jamás los desafiaría; no porque no pudiera, sino porque sabía que no lo haría. A los Omegas no les interesaba la jerarquía de la manada, solo su bienestar.

—Eres nuestro —dijo Severus categóricamente, sin rastro de humor—. Del Hermano Lobo y mío. Los dos te protegemos. Puede que Dana sea muchas cosas pero «segura» no es una de ellas. Nos estabas distrayendo y si te hubiéramos prestado más atención, Dana lo habría percibido y se habría sentido ofendida. No es difícil ofender a los feéricos, y Dana no es una excepción.

—La reacción ante la pintura de Tobías fue muy extraña —dijo Harry.

—Intensa —coincidió Severus—. Pero no podía ofrecerle algo menos valioso que el resto de los regalos que le darán los demás el día de la reunión. No es sencillo bailar con una feérica. Dejaré que mi padre me guíe en los pasos.

—El Vermeer... ¿Por qué copiaba en lugar de pintar algo original?

—Sus pinturas son... peores. ¿Recuerdas los cuadros de los payasos tristes? ¿O eras demasiado joven? Durante unos años estaban por todas partes. Colores brillantes, insípidos. Vacíos.

Harry se estremeció.

—Mi dentista los tenía colgados por toda la consulta.

—Exacto —dijo Severus.

—Tal vez debería pintar paisajes —sugirió Harry—. El fondo del Vermeer estaba muy bien.

—Le sugerí lo mismo una vez, pero no se mostró muy interesada. Suele pintar el tipo de temas que le gusta ver: amantes y soñadores.

— ¿Crees que la manada tiene un buen seguro de vehículo? —preguntó Harry, mirando de nuevo por el espejo retrovisor.

Severus giró la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

De repente, el Ferrari perdió coba.

—Jesús —dijo Harry—. Es útil tenerte a mano.

—Gracias.

Harry pensó en Dana mientras avanzaba a través del tráfico, su opinión mucho más caritativa de lo que había sido minutos antes.

¿Qué se sentiría el amar la música como él la amaba y no poder cantar ni tocar un instrumento? O, peor aún, ser competente pero no poder cruzar nunca la línea que separa una serie de notas con entonación y ritmo y la auténtica música. Saber que sólo te falta un suspiro y no tener la menor idea de cómo pasar de la corrección marcada por el metrónomo a la intensidad y la belleza absoluta.

Harry había conocido a varias personas en la universidad a las que les ocurría lo mismo. Algunos habían conseguido hacer la transición, pero otros no.

En la Northwestern, antes de que la Transformación lo obligara a dejarlo, se había especializado en música. Su instrumento principal era el chelo.

El primer violín del cuarteto en el que había tocado en la universidad dominaba hasta tal punto la técnica que había conseguido convencer a todos los profesores de que realmente interpretaba música. El típico niño prodigio.

Harry pensaba que el chico era completamente ajeno a lo que le ocurría, hasta una noche tras un concierto en la que acudieron a un bar de la zona para celebrar el éxito con cerveza. Los otros estaban bailando y Harry se quedó en la mesa con él, preocupado por el modo en el que parecía querer irse del pub sin una gota de licor cuando habitualmente era el que siempre se ofrecía para acompañarnos a casa y, por tanto, se limitaba al té helado y el café.

—Harry —le dijo, observando el líquido ámbar en su copa como si este escondiera la sabiduría universal—. A ti no te engaño, ¿verdad? En cambio, los otros... —hizo un gesto vago con la mano para incluir a los compañeros ausentes—... creen que soy todo eso, pero tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué sé? —había preguntado Harry.

El chico se inclinó hacia adelante, su aliento apestando a cerveza y tabaco.

—Que soy un fraude. Siento la bestia dentro de mí, gritando para que la deje salir. Y si se lo permito, me arrastrará a la grandeza a pesar de mí mismo.

— ¿Entonces por qué no se lo permites? —por entonces aún no era un hombre lobo. El mundo era un lugar más amable, los monstruos estaban encerrados en los armarios y la ignorancia lo convertía en alguien más valiente.

—Porque entonces todo el mundo podría verlo —dijo con una voz ronca y cansada, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras.

— ¿El qué?

—A mí.

Para ser un gran artista debes exponer tu alma, y ciertas cosas están mejor en la penumbra. Durante una temporada después de su Transformación forzada, Harry había sido incapaz de interpretar una pieza musical, y no sólo porque hubiera tenido que vender su chelo.

— ¿Harry?

Aflojó los dedos alrededor del volante.

—Solo estaba pensando en Dana. Me preguntaba por qué no puede pintar como desearía —dudó un instante—. ¿Será porque no tiene alma, como afirman algunas religiones, o porque le da miedo mostrar lo que se oculta en su interior?

"* * *"

Había elegido aquel hotel porque quería que Harry se sintiera cómodo. Había otros lugares más lujosos en el centro de la ciudad, joyas relucientes de acero y cristal.

Y Severus podía permitírselos.

En otras ciudades, la empresa del Marrok incluso era la propietaria de alguno de ellos, y en otros hoteles eran los inversores mayoritarios. Pero recordaba lo intimidada que se había sentido hacía unos meses al ver su casa, la cual no era ni extravagante ni especialmente grande, de modo que pensó que se en contraría más cómodo en aquel hotel. Además, era su favorito.

A veces se sentía avergonzado por aquella necesidad de mostrarle a Harry todas las cosas que apreciaba con la esperanza de que el menor también las amara. Era demasiado mayor para satisfacer de aquel modo su ego: la demostración de su pericia a los mandos del avión, mostrarle aquel hotel...

Algún día tendría que hablarle de la cuenta de inversiones que había abierto para Harry. Pero era un cazador veterano y sabía que no era buena idea asustar a la presa. Esperaría hasta que Harry se sintiera más cómodo a su lado, con la manada... con todo.

Harry detuvo el vehículo junto a la acera y Severus percibió su nerviosismo cuando el encargado del aparcamiento se acercó para recoger las llaves. Se rodeó el cuerpo con ambos brazos mientras Severus le daba su nombre y le entregaba al joven una propina por no mostrarse sorprendido ante el estado del Toyota.

Severus cogió el equipaje y, sin apartar los ojos de Harry, quien se miraba los pies, se negó a que le ayudaran. Harry se sentiría mejor si nadie los atendía.

Tal vez debería haberlo llevado a algún lugar un poco más impersonal. Uno de esos hoteles donde uno mismo aparca el coche y nadie te pregunta si necesitas algo. Tal vez seguía molesto por el intento de Dana por ponerlo celoso. O tal vez estaba preocupado por el Hermano Lobo.

Salvo con él, el Hermano Lobo nunca había hablado con nadie de aquel modo. Ni siquiera con su padre. ¿Puede que lo hubiera ofendido? ¿O tal vez había sido el modo en que se habían mostrado ante Harry frente al barco de Dana? ¿Había visto algo que no le había gustado? Tal vez la distancia que había sentido entre ambos tras salir de la casa de la feérica no tuviera nada que ver con los celos.

Severus no estaba habituado a la montaña rusa emocional en la que estaba instalado desde que lo había conocido. La buena noticia era que Harry era un Omega, con lo que podía calmar a todo aquel que estuviera cerca, y no un dominante. El Hermano Lobo estaba al borde del control, y solo conseguía dominarse cuando Harry le tocaba o cuando estaba feliz.

Debían hablar, pero no en público.

El hotel era viejo: ladrillo en lugar de vidrio y once pisos en lugar de treinta. Sin embargo, tenía la atmósfera propia del viejo mundo, decorado con una trivialidad que a Severus le resultaba muy atractiva y cuyo objetivo era más deleitar que impresionar mediante un estilo mediterráneo de influencia modernista. Cuando entraron en el lobby, Harry, que seguía en silencio, se detuvo nada más cruzar la puerta. Levantó la vista, observó el árbol de Navidad decorado con enormes lazos de tela marrones, violetas y plateados en lugar de bombillas y otro aún más grande y dorado en la punta.

Harry sonrió y le cogió de la mano, y entonces supo que había elegido bien. A Harry le encantaba. El Hermano Lobo se deleitó con la satisfacción que le producía complacer a su pareja.

Su habitación estaba en el séptimo piso, algo que no le hacía mucha gracia al Hermano Lobo. Hubiese preferido poder utilizar las ventanas como adecuada segunda salida en lugar de como arriesgada ruta de emergencia. Sin embargo, Severus prefería una habitación menos accesible a visitantes inesperados, y el Hermano Lobo había tenido que ceder.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ante ellos apareció un espejo, para dar una mayor sensación de amplitud y luminosidad al pasillo, y un pez de colores en una pecera sobre una mesita.

— ¿Un pez de colores? —preguntó Harry.

—Son animales fuertes —dijo él.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Sin duda. Conocí a alguien que rescató a uno de una lata de cerveza en una fraternidad. Pero ¿por qué en un hotel?

Severus se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca lo he preguntado. Aunque si vienes solo, te ponen uno en la habitación para que te haga compañía. —No le dijo que aquella era la primera vez que dormiría allí sin un pez de colores en la habitación.

A pesar de la manada y de las amantes que había elegido y que le habían elegido, llevaba solo mucho tiempo. No había podido ser de otro modo porque, como había dicho Dana, era el brazo ejecutor de su padre. Tenía que estar solo: era más fácil matar a un conocido que a un amigo.

Pero ya no lo estaba. Y pese a sentirse bien y disfrutar de cada momento, tenía la sensación de que el vínculo entre ambos sería funesto para él. Por la seguridad de Harry sería capaz de destruir el mundo.

Aunque probablemente no haría falta llegar tan lejos.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y esperó junto a la puerta mientras su pareja exploraba el nuevo territorio.

Harry recorrió la habitación, tocando la mesa y el sofá de la salita. Tiró ligeramente de la borla de las cortinas que separaban el dormitorio del resto de la estancia.

—Parece un decorado de _El jeque_ —dijo Harry—. Con papel de pared a rayas como si fuera una tienda y telas para dividir las estancias. Mola.

Se sentó en la cama con un gruñido.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto. —Y entonces le miró con sus ojos color esmeralda y le dijo—: Creo que hemos de hablar.

El hecho de que Severus pensara lo mismo no evitó que sintiera un frío nudo en el estómago. Hablar no era lo que se le daba mejor.

Harry se deslizó sobre la cama y se instaló con las piernas cruzadas en el otro extremo de la misma. Dio unas palmaditas sobre el colchón.

—No muerdo —le dijo.

— ¿No?

Harry sonrió tímidamente y, de repente, todo su mundo encajó a la perfección; sí, estaba equivocado.

—O si lo hago, me aseguraré de que te guste.

Severus dejó el equipaje delante del cuarto de baño, bloqueando la puerta que daba al recibidor, y el Hermano Lobo ni siquiera protestó por el obstáculo entre ellos y su única vía de escape. El calor que desprendía Harry le atraía como una foga ta en invierno; no había escapatoria posible ni para él ni para su hermano de carne. Y a ninguno de los dos le preocupaba.

Se deshizo de la chaqueta de piel y la dejó caer al suelo. Entonces se sentó sobre la cama y se quitó las botas. Oyó el roce de sus calcetines al rozar el suelo mientras se estiraba junto a Harry sin mirarlo. _Hablar_. _Es lo que había dicho su pareja_. Y lo haría mucho mejor si mantenía la vista clavada en la pared.

Severus esperó a que Harry diera el primer paso. Si empezaba haciéndole las preguntas que le inquietaban, puede que Harry no le preguntara lo que necesitaba saber. Era algo que había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo con los lobos menos dominantes.

Unos minutos después, Harry se sentó junto a él. Severus cerró los ojos y dejó que le envolviera su olor.

— ¿Lo del vínculo es tan difícil para ti como lo es para mí? —Preguntó Harry en voz baja—. A veces es tan intolerable que tengo ganas de aislarme pese al dolor que me provoca cuando lo hago. Y cuando se apaga, echo de menos la intimidad de saber lo que sientes.

—Sí —confirmó Severus—. No estoy habituado a compartir las cosas con nadie, salvo con el Hermano Lobo, por supuesto. —Su pareja, pensó. Harry lo había pasado muy mal y necesitaba todo lo que él pudiera darle. De modo que recurrió a las palabras, en las que tan poco confiaba, para ofrecerle consuelo—. No me importa lo que piense de mí el Hermano Lobo. Me importas... tú. Es... difícil.

Harry se movió hasta que su aliento le acarició la nuca. En voz muy baja, le dijo:

— ¿Alguna vez deseas que no hubiera ocurrido?

Ante aquello, Severus se irguió y lo miró, examinando su rostro para intentar descubrir a qué se refería exactamente. Su inesperado movimiento hizo que Harry se estremeciera, y si la cama no hubiese sido tan grande, habría caído de ella en su intento por alejarse de él.

Severus cerró los ojos y buscó el control. Allí no había enemigos que masacrar.

—Nunca —le dijo con una sinceridad que esperó que captara—. Jamás me arrepentiré. Si pudieras ver cómo era mi vida antes de que llegaras a ella, no lo preguntarías.

Severus sintió su calidez, olió su proximidad antes de que le tocara.

—Te causo muchos problemas. Y probablemente te causaré más antes del final.

Severus abrió los ojos, se dejó inundar por su olor, por su perfume, y lo besó sobre una peca que adornaba su mejilla. A continuación, besó otra en un lado de su nariz y otra justo encima de los labios.

—Mi hermano Sirius lleva mucho tiempo diciéndome que necesito a alguien a mi lado que me conmueva.

Harry le besó; un gesto poco habitual y al que se enfrentó con absoluta inmovilidad y deleite por la confianza que atesoraba. Había sido torturado por monstruos y a veces sus sombras seguían persiguiéndolo.

Harry se apartó.

—Si seguimos, no habrá ninguna conversación.

 _Bien_ , pensó él. Pero sabía que había cosas sobre las que su pareja aún necesitaba hablar, de modo que se dejó caer hacia atrás y se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza, pese a haber por lo menos tres filas de almohadas en la cama.

—Sigo teniendo la sensación que hacemos algo mal —dijo Harry—. Que no aprovechamos ni una mínima parte de las posibilidades que tiene el vínculo que nos une.

—No hay nada malo entre nosotros —le dijo él.

Harry hizo una mueca de frustración con la nariz; Severus supuso que aquello no era lo que quería oír. Volvió a intentarlo:

—Tenemos tiempo, amor. Mientras estemos en el camino que realmente queremos recorrer, disponemos de mucho tiempo por delante.

Severus sintió cómo centraba toda su atención en él.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente—. Creo que me sirve. ¿Significa eso que tengo que avisarte cuando creo que estás tomando la dirección equivocada?

Severus sonrió.

— ¿Podrías evitarlo?

—No hay nada malo entre nosotros —Harry repitió sus palabras con mayor convicción—. Eso significa que sí, ¿verdad?

Severus volvió a mirarlo.

—Significa que sí. Exacto.

— ¿Y estás tan confundido con esto como lo estoy yo?

Parecía importante para Harry saber que se encontraban en el mismo territorio inexplorado. Pero no podía mentirle.

—No. De un modo distinto, supongo. Y seguramente más. Tú no has tenido más de doscientos años para descubrir quién eres realmente. Cuando todo eso cambia... —Severus se encogió de hombros.

No estaba acostumbrado a toda aquella emoción. Había ocultado todos los sentimientos y deseos de su parte humana en algún lugar para que no interfirieran con las cosas que de bía hacer. Y ahora que habían emergido no sabía qué hacer con ellos... y no era tan estúpido para creer que podría dominarlos y volver a ocultarlos en algún lugar oscuro.

—Confundido de otro modo —dijo Harry—. De acuerdo. Lo entiendo.

Harry alargó una mano, la apoyó en su brazo y se lo recorrió con un dedo.

—Cuando hoy te he tocado... me ha parecido percibir dos almas en un solo cuerpo. ¿Yo también soy así?

—Harry —le dijo—, tú eres como eres. El Hermano Lobo y yo... Ya sabes que nací siendo un hombre lobo, que no me Transformaron. Eso conlleva ciertas diferencias, creo. Para funcionar, la mayor parte de los hombres lobos deben dominar a su lobo hasta convertirlo en algo prácticamente servil. Con el paso del tiempo, el espíritu del lobo se integra en el espíritu humano. Una parte irracional y violenta movida por los instintos y los deseos pero sin ningún auténtico pensamiento.

Contempló su pálida mano sobre la camisa de seda verde que llevaba puesta.

—No soy mi abuelo, no puedo conocer lo que se oculta en el corazón de los hombres —le dijo él—. No sé si lo que te he dicho es verdad. Solo sé que es lo que visto y sentido... Entre el Hermano Lobo y yo existe otro tipo de compromiso. Me permite tener el control en situaciones donde yo me manejo mejor, y le devuelvo el favor en otras.

—Dos almas —dijo Harry.

—No. —Severus negó con la cabeza—. Un alma, un hombre, dos espíritus. El Hermano Lobo y yo somos uno. Inseparables. Si él muere, yo muero.

— ¿Significa eso que yo he mutilado a mi lobo?

Severus se puso de lado y se acercó más a su frágil pareja, atraído por su inquietud.

—No es algo por lo que debas sentirte mal. Es una simple cuestión de supervivencia. Pero si te sirve de algo, creo que tú y tu lobo también habéis llegado a una especie de compromiso. —Severus sonrió—. Creo que por eso te eligió el Hermano lobo incluso antes de que tuviéramos tiempo de saludarnos. Estamos en equilibrio. Tú y yo, tu lobo y el mío. Se mantiene en la sombra hasta que estás en peligro, pero está ahí.

Harry cerró la mano alrededor de su brazo.

—De acuerdo. Puedo enfrentarme a eso. Es mejor que las alternativas.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo más? —el roce de su piel hizo que le sonara la voz ronca.

* * *

 **Editada el 01/08/2016**


	8. Chapter 8 - 4

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

Como la pareja de Severus Snape, el hijo —y ejecutor— del líder de los hombres lobo de Europa, Harry Potter sabe perfectamente lo peligrosas que estas criaturas pueden llegar a ser, y más cuando un hombre lobo enfrentado a Severus y su padre ha sido abatido. La reputación de Severus hace de él el primer sospechoso, y el castigo por ese crimen es la ejecución. Ahora Harry y Severus tendrán que combinar sus talentos para atrapar al verdadero asesino... o Severus lo pagará muy caro.

 **Capítulo 4**

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, el móvil de Severus empezó a sonar. No era el tono de su padre, y de haber estado en casa, lo habría dejado sonar hasta que saltara el contestador. Pero no estaban en casa. Estaba allí para llevar a cabo un trabajo, y eso significaba que debía responder a llamadas en momentos inoportunos. Recogió la chaqueta del suelo y extrajo el móvil de uno de los bolsillos.

—Severus —dijo.

La respuesta vino en la forma de un torrente de palabras en el francés del sur de Francia de las que solo entendió una de cada cuatro. Pero con eso tuvo suficiente.

—Ahora salgo —dijo antes de colgar, dejando al otro lobo en mitad de una frase— ¿Lo has oído? —le preguntó a Harry mientras se calzaba las botas.

Harry introdujo los pies en sus zapatos.

—No hablo francés.

—Los lobos españoles estaban cenando en el restaurante al que Gurg Karkus decidió llevar a sus lobos. Las cosas se complican, y para añadir un poco más de diversión, el Alfa Americano también está allí.

— ¿Quién te ha llamado?

—Michael, uno de los Alfas franceses a quien Gurg Karkus castigará si llega a descubrirlo. Imagino que nuestro informador llamaba desde el cuarto de baño. Espero que tome las precauciones adecuadas para mantenerse a salvo. —Se puso la chaqueta—. Seattle es una gran ciudad. Me cuesta creer que tres facciones de hombres lobo acaben en el mismo restaurante al mismo tiempo por casualidad. Si descubro que alguien lo ha planeado, rodarán cabezas.

—Si el restaurante es el Bubbas Basement Barbeque, podría tratarse de un accidente —dijo Harry mientras se ponía también el abrigo—. Cinco miembros de la manada, entre ellos tu padre y Lucius, me recomendaron que fuéramos a comer allí algún día. Parece ser que es famoso en medio mundo por sus infinitas e insuperables costillas. Lucius me dijo que él nunca había estado, pero que su reputación ha llegado incluso a las manadas europeas.

Severus lo miró detenidamente.

—A la gente le gusta hablar contigo —dijo—. Podría resultarnos útil.

"* * *"

Aparentemente, irían hasta el restaurante corriendo. Harry agradeció llevar puestas las zapatillas de deporte mientras bajaban por la húmeda y empinada cuesta.

Severus se movía con agilidad felina bajo la lluvia torrencial. Aunque la suela de sus botas no era antideslizante, Harry no creía que aquello ralentizara demasiado su ritmo. Aunque ambos corrían en silencio, a Harry no le pasó por alto la atención que despertaban a su paso. En la ciudad, la gente se fija en ti cuando corres porque eso te convierte en el depredador o la presa.

Durante unos minutos se sintió incómodo, pero decidió que debía dejar la evaluación del riesgo en manos de Severus. Harry no conocía a los lobos implicados, ni cuánto quedaba hasta el restaurante en cuestión. Severus mantuvo el ritmo dentro de los límites humanos, lo que podría indicar que le daba cierta importancia a la atención de los transeúntes.

A Harry le gustaba correr con él. Cuando lo hacía solo, algo en su interior siempre temía convertirse en la presa. No podía imaginar a Severus convirtiéndose en la presa de nadie.

Unas cuantas travesías después, Severus redujo el ritmo a un trote ligero y llegaron a una calle llana paralela al Sound. Como el lago Michigan en su ciudad natal, el agua tenía una presencia, un peso que habría percibido aunque no hubiera sido capaz de distinguirla entre los edificios y encrucijadas.

Una flecha bajo el cartel de neón que proclamaba al Bubba's Basement el mejor restaurante de barbacoas de la ciudad, señalaba una amplia escalera que descendía hasta el sótano de un edificio con el aspecto neutral característico de lo que en el pasado debió de ser un banco o una sede de oficinas.

Cuando Severus abrió una de las dos puertas del local, una embriagadora combinación de ternera, salsa barbacoa y café escapó al exterior. El restaurante estaba tenuemente iluminado y, por lo que pudo comprobar tras un vistazo rápido, prácticamente lleno. El local parecía sumido bajo la influencia de una espesa nube de tormenta. Harry se preguntó si los clientes humanos también la percibirían.

Severus respiró hondo y giró a la izquierda. Tras flanquear una pared llena de arbustos, atravesó una puerta batiente y entró en una sala separada del resto del local. Un discreto letrero sobre el umbral anunciaba que, a cambio de un precio módico, podía reservarse para grupos numerosos y que tenía una capacidad para sesenta comensales. Cuando Harry siguió a Severus hasta el interior de la sala, descubrió que, pese a que en aquel momento debía de estar a un cuarto de su aforo, habría quedado pequeña incluso de haber sido cuatro veces más grande.

Los lobos Alfa no se relacionan bien entre sí. Harry se preguntó si todos ellos se habrían congregado allí a propósito o si algún miembro mal informado del personal del restaurante había decidido reunir a todos los clientes potencialmente problemáticos en el mismo lugar.

Alguien se había encargado precipitadamente de crear una zona despejada en el centro. Había un par de mesas pegadas a la pared y las sillas estaban esparcidas donde habían caído.

—No tienes ni el valor de un chucho mestizo —dijo con fría determinación uno de los dos hombres que estaban de pie en el centro de la sala. Hablaba con acento, pero uno tan sutil que Harry no supo ubicarlo inmediatamente.

Severus lo miró y después dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta por la que acababan de entrar. Harry lo entendió. Lo que ocurría allí era un asunto privado, y lo último que necesitaban era que apareciera un visitante inesperado para complicar las cosas. Harry cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyado en ella.

Allí se sentía más seguro... Demasiados lobos dominantes... Pese a la presencia de Severus, no pudo evitar recordar lo que le habían hecho los dominantes de su primera manada. Se le aceleró el corazón. No por miedo. Aún no. Pero tampoco era muy agradable.

La sala parecía una escena sacada directamente de _West Side Story_ o, con el adecuado cambio de ambientación y vestuario, de _Duelo de titanes_. Había cuatro hombres de pie en un extremo de la sala, seis en el otro. Unos pasos por delante de cada grupo, un hombre dispuesto para la lucha. El nivel de testosterona era tan elevado que a Harry le sorprendió que aún no hubieran saltado los pequeños aspersores del techo.

Había otro hombre sentado en un rincón. Estaba de espalda a la pared y se limpiaba las manos con una toallita húmeda. Fue el primero en darse cuenta de la llegada de Severus, a quien saludó con una inclinación de cabeza informal.

—Ah —dijo en un perfecto acento americano—, me preguntaba cuándo tardaría en llegar la caballería. Me alegro de verte, Severus. Al menos no están los rusos. Ni los turcos.

La acción se detuvo un instante a medida que el resto de los presentes reparaban en la presencia de un nuevo jugador.

—Sabes cómo disfrutar de la vida, incluso en los momentos más funestos —dijo un hombre de tez morena en el grupo más numeroso—. Siempre me ha gustado eso de ti, Phineas. —Gracias a su acento, Harry localizó al grupo de los españoles.

Lo que significaba que el hombre que había estado provocándole no podía ser otro que Gurg Karkus, la Bestia de Golgomath.

Aunque no era precisamente atractivo, sus poderosas facciones y el modo en que se movía convertían a su primer Alfa, Rodolphus, en un cachorro descarriado. Causaba la misma impresión que la mayoría de los Alfas que había conocido; ocupaba más espacio del que le correspondería, como si pesara más de lo normal, tanto física como metafísicamente.

Pese a dedicarle a Severus toda su atención, Karkus no apartó ni un momento sus ojos claros de su oponente. No era ni alto ni bajo, y de constitución más bien escuálida. El cabello, castaño y lacio, le caía sobre los hombros, y la barba, perfectamente recortada, era bastante más oscura que el pelo. Sin embargo, los detalles físicos quedaban eclipsados ante el poder de quién y qué era.

Su oponente no tenía ninguna posibilidad, y el español lo sabía. Harry lo supo por su lenguaje corporal, por el modo en que evitaba la mirada del francés. Podía percibir el olor de su miedo.

—Sergio, _amigo mío **[*]**_ —dijo el español de tez oscura que había hablado anteriormente—. Déjalo estar. La lucha ha concluido. Severus está aquí.

El contendiente español no había reparado en la presencia de Severus, y su expresión de sorpresa estuvo a punto de significar su perdición. Gurg Karkus proyectó el brazo derecho hacia delante, y este habría conectado con el cuello de su oponen te de no ser por la intervención de Severus, quien parecía haberse movido antes incluso de que el lobo francés decidiera hacerlo.

Severus interceptó el golpe, hizo girar a Karkus y, utilizando su impulso, lo proyectó hacia su grupo. Con una rápida mi rada a los lobos españoles, consiguió que estos retrocedieran un paso. Entonces centró toda su atención en el primer lobo.

—Estúpidos —gruñó Severus—. Esto es un lugar público. No consentiré ni un solo acto de violencia en el territorio de la manada de la Ciudad Esmeralda.

— ¿Que no consentirás, cachorrito? —murmuró el francés, quien se había recuperado rápidamente del inesperado impacto contra sus propios lobos. Tiró de las mangas de su camisa, que llevaba abotonada hasta el cuello, en un gesto que parecía más producto de la costumbre que de razones prácticas—. Había oído que el viejo había enviado a su cachorro para que nos divirtiéramos con él, pero no terminaba de creerlo.

La áspera actitud del resto de los lobos franceses le dijo a Harry que estos no aprobaban en absoluto las palabras de su líder, que solo el miedo los impulsaba a continuar a su lado. Pero aquello tampoco los convertía en menos peligrosos; probable mente lo fueran aún más. Su lobo los reconoció a todos como Alfas, y estaban aterrorizados.

Por debajo de la violencia latente y el juego de las apariencias dominante en la sala, podía percibirse una corriente subterránea de miedo: el de Harry, el de los lobos españoles, y también el de los franceses. El olor que desprendía el miedo era tan intenso que Harry acabó estornudando y atrayendo una atención no deseada. Gurg Karkus clavó los ojos en los suyos, y pese a toda la violencia que estos prometían, Harry les hizo frente. Aquí está, pensó, un monstruo mucho peor que el trol bajo el puente. Apesta a maldad.

—Vaya —dijo Karkus con un tono de voz casi afable—. Otra historia que había desechado. Entonces es verdad que has encontrado a un Omega, mestizo. Muy mono. Parece suave y delicado. —Se lamió los labios—. Seguro que es muy tierno.

—Nunca lo descubrirás, Karkus —dijo Severus sin levantar la voz—. Retrocede o márchate.

—Hay una tercera opción —susurró Karkus—. Creo que me decidiré por ella.

Harry, con la barra de la puerta clavada en los riñones, comprendió que nada bueno podía salir de aquello. Tal vez Severus tuviera de su parte a los españoles, o incluso al lobo americano, pero si alguno de ellos participaba, daría una impresión de debilidad. Harry estaba convencido de que Severus era muy capaz de limpiar el suelo con el lobo francés, pero incluso eso sería un error manifiesto. Estaban en un lugar público, y una pelea significaría la presencia de la policía y una exposición pública muy distinta de la que planeaba Tobías.

Tal vez Harry podía intervenir para desactivar la tensión. Había estado trabajando con Lucius, un viejo lobo de su nueva manada, para intentar comprender mejor su naturaleza. La pareja de Lucius también había sido un Omega, de modo que sabía mejor que nadie cómo funcionaban sus habilidades. Incluso Tobías, el Marrok, solo disponía de una idea muy vaga. Con la ayuda de Lucius había conseguido dominar unos cuantos recursos interesantes.

Severus no contestó a Karkus. Se limitó a quedarse donde estaba, con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, todo su peso concentrado en la planta de los pies, mientras esperaba la decisión de Karkus.

Severus le permitió deshacerse del miedo; bueno, Severus, su lobo y la puerta.

Se concentró en una visión a la que solía recurrir: un bosque cubierto por un ligero manto de nieve, su aliento condensándose en el aire. Allí el silencio era casi palpable, allí se sen tía a salvo. En paz. Un arroyo lleno de truchas discurría bajo una fina capa de hielo. Siguió mentalmente el rastro de una trucha, una simple sombra plateada moviéndose bajo las agita das aguas.

Cuando la visión se asentó en su mente, proyectó el sentimiento hacia el exterior.

Su poder golpeó en primer lugar al lobo americano; lo supo por el modo en que se relajaron sus hombros. El lobo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo miró con una ceja enarca da y, a continuación, cogió la taza de café frente a él y dio un sorbo. Unos cuantos españoles empezaron a respirar con un ritmo más acompasado y la tensión de la sala disminuyó bruscamente.

Severus se dio la vuelta, sus ojos dos ascuas doradas, y soltó un gruñido. Dirigido a Harry.

El menor se quedó solo en una habitación llena de lobos dominantes y con la violencia a flor de piel. El olor que desprendía le resultó tan familiar que su cuerpo se contrajo por el recuerdo del dolor. Se le cortó la respiración.

Huyó por la puerta en la que había estado apoyada; huyó antes de que el terror ciego se convirtiera en la chispa que provocara una orgía de violencia. Lo había presenciado otras ve ces, aunque nunca en un lugar tan público.

El francés dijo algo grosero mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de Harry, pero no estaba prestando atención. El pánico, crudo y descarnado, le impedía respirar con normalidad al tiempo que su condicionamiento intentaba aplastar su sentido común.

Necesitaba algo en lo que concentrarse. Miró a su alrededor en busca de ello.

Los clientes en la sala principal del restaurante seguían inmersos en un silencio poco natural, y había muchos menos que cuando habían llegado. La mayoría de ellos mantenía la cabeza baja; una reacción involuntaria ante la presencia de tantos Alfas, pensó Harry, hasta los humanos podían percibir lo, aunque, afortunadamente, desconocían el motivo de semejante inquietud.

Pese a que todos los Alfas estaban en la habitación contigua, su presencia ejercía un peso palpable, algo similar a lo que ocurría con toda la masa de agua que rodeaba el Puget Sound. Con Severus a su lado había sido capaz de mantenerlo a raya, pero ahora se alimentaba del ojiverde. Notaba en sus oídos el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón.

Pero los lobos estaban al otro lado de la puerta, y Severus no permitiría que lo tocaran.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta principal del restaurante.

Podía regresar al hotel y esperar. La ciudad por la noche no representaba ninguna amenaza; todos los tipos malos estaban allí. Pero habría sido un acto de cobardía. Y Severus podía malinterpretarlo.

Un poco más tranquilo, y superado el impulso inicial de huir, Harry entendió el motivo por el que Severus le había gruñido. Debía detenerlo. No podía permitir que calmara al Her mano Lobo.

Puede que Severus fuese más dominante de un modo natural, pero también era el único lobo de la sala que no era el Alfa de una manada. Harry sabía que otros lobos menos dominan tes asistirían a la reunión, pero ninguno de ellos estaba ahora en aquella sala.

Tantos Alfas juntos ponían a Severus en una situación incómoda. Tenían que temerle, tenían que saber que les mataría si se enfrentaban a él. Porque, si no, olerían su debilidad y le atacarían en grupo, como una manada de lobos cazando un caribú. Harry había estado interfiriendo.

En un rincón de la sala había un piano maltrecho sobre un pequeño escenario que le atraía como un oasis en mitad del desierto. Decidió que podía esperar, siempre y cuando encontrara algo en lo que pensar que no fueran antiguos recuerdos de dolor y humillación. Harry atrajo la atención de un camarero.

— ¿Te importa si lo toco?

El camarero, visiblemente atareado, se detuvo en mitad de un paso y se encogió de hombros.

—Adelante, pero si al cocinero no le gusta lo que tocas, sal drá a pedirte que lo dejes. No sería la primera vez. O puede que la gente te abuchee. Es una especie de tradición.

—Gracias.

El camarero echó una ojeada a la sala.

—Toca algo animado. La noche está un poco apagada.

El piano era una pieza de museo que hace cincuenta años ya debía de ser viejo. Alguien lo había pintado de negro, pero la pintura se había desvanecido y ahora tenía un tono más bien grisáceo; también tenía algunas estrías en las esquinas e inicia les talladas en toda su superficie. La mayor parte de las teclas de marfil estaban rotas, y el mi mayor sobresalía medio centímetro por encima de las demás.

Algo animado.

Se decidió por el tema de _Plaza Sésamo_. El piano sonaba mucho mejor de lo que su aspecto podía sugerir y estaba razonablemente bien afinado. Continuó con _Maple Leaf Rag_ , una de las piezas de _ragtime_ que conoce todo estudiante de piano de segundo año. Pese a que el piano no era su instrumento, tras seis años de clases podía considerarse moderadamente competente.

La sensación de ligereza y la sencillez de la partitura le hicieron sentirse tentado de acelerar el ritmo. Pero recordó a tiempo la frase favorita de una de sus profesoras: «El _ragtime_ no es rápido». Contuvo sus dedos y mantuvo el compás adecuado. La fal ta de práctica le ayudó.

"* * *"

Severus observó a Harry salir de la sala y supo que aquello era un paso atrás en su relación. Pero si no lo hubiese detenido, las consecuencias podrían haber sido desastrosas. No podía permitirse la más mínima distracción. No por su Omega, aunque aquello significase que algo se destruía entre ambos.

La mayoría de las parejas se hubiesen puesto furiosas al ser reprendidas en público. Pero la mayoría de las parejas no habían sufrido el tipo de abusos que había sufrido Harry para subyugarlo. Pese a todo, no lo habían conseguido del todo.

Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de que calmara al Herma no Lobo antes de que su poder calara en la Bestia. La agresividad del Hermano Lobo, su impulso asesino, era la única arma de que disponía para controlar la situación.

Profundamente cansado de Karkus, pese a llevar en su presencia menos de un cuarto de hora, Severus recurrió al Herma no Lobo, quien no sentía la menor preocupación por el futuro, para que tomara las riendas. El tiempo de las negociaciones había concluido; lo había hecho desde el momento en que tuvo que gruñir a Harry. O tal vez desde que Karkus había ninguneado a su pareja al considerarlo una presa apetecible.

—Será mejor que dejes a mi pareja al margen —le dijo a Karkus en tono conciliador. Al Hermano Lobo no le interesaba lo más mínimo la política. Karkus le había hecho daño a Harry y no dudaría ni un instante en matarlo allí mismo si era necesario.

Karkus levantó el labio superior pero no consiguió articular palabra, no en presencia del Hermano Lobo. El duelo visual duró unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Karkus bajó la mirada, recogió su abrigo y abandonó la sala con la cola entre las piernas.

Severus siguió con la mirada todos sus movimientos para asegurarse de que la Bestia no decidía ir a por Harry. Severus avanzó dos pasos en la sala principal del restaurante antes de detenerse. Vio cómo el lobo francés abandonaba el edificio, aunque también reparó en otra cosa que atrajo inmediatamente su atención: Harry seguía allí.

Estaba convencido de que, por entonces, ya estaría a medio camino del hotel. Pero no, el menor estaba sentado en un taburete bajo que se tambaleaba bajo su peso, tocando el infame y maltrecho piano, de espaldas a él y al resto de los comensales. La pieza que estaba interpretando, una cancioncilla animada, no parecía muy complicada. Le resultaba familiar. Frunció el ceño pero fue incapaz de recordar el nombre, salvo que se trataba de una melodía infantil.

De un modo automático, recorrió la sala con la mirada en busca de posibles amenazas, pero no encontró ninguna. Todos los clientes eran humanos, y se dio cuenta de que la música empezaba a relajar el ambiente. Alguien soltó una risotada y otro pidió más costillas.

No se había marchado. Lo que significaba que aún podía enmendar el desastre provocado por Karkus. Solo tardaría unos minutos más, y después podría regresar allí y proteger a Harry de... Severus se detuvo y respiró hondo. El Hermano Lobo creía poder arreglarlo protegiendo a Harry de algún peligro desconocido... El Hermano Lobo no entendía a su pareja. Aunque el hecho de que Harry no se hubiera marchado era la demostración empírica de que Severus tampoco lo entendía tan bien como creía.

"* * *"

Harry recorrió la sala con la mirada y descubrió que el silencio que había presidido la sala hasta hacía poco se había ido disipando. Tampoco había oído ningún ruido procedente de la sala contigua, por lo que supuso que Severus tenía la situación bajo control. Ahora necesitaba un tema más moderno, algo apropiado para un público mayoritariamente de mediana edad, lo que al piano solía significar Elton John o Billy Joel, ambos pianistas y cantantes. Ejecutó las últimas notas de _Maple Leaf_ y siguió con las primeras de _The Downeaster Alexa_. No era una canción animada, pero era hermosa.

A Severus no le costó mucho tranquilizar al resto de los lobos. Sin Karkus para provocarlos y excitarlos, a nadie le interesaba una pelea pública.

Pidió comida para todos (la especialidad de la casa: costillas sin límite por un precio por cabeza) y les preguntó si les importaría que se ausentara unos minutos para asegurarse de que su pareja estaba bien. Los lobos franceses estaban un poco inquietos, conscientes de que Karkus se daría cuenta del tiempo que habían permanecido en el restaurante sin él, pero nadie puso objeciones. Los Alfas entendían mejor que nadie el impulso de proteger a los miembros de la manada.

Harry estaba inmerso en una pieza melódica. Sin la letra, tardó varios acordes en reconocer la melodía. Pese a ser un fan de Billy Joel, _The Downeaster Alexa_ no era una de sus canciones favoritas. Le recordaba demasiado a toda la gente que había conocido, abandonados a la deriva cuando el paso del tiempo trajo ciertos cambios que destruyeron sus vidas. Le traía a la memoria los nombres de los muertos, recuerdos desagradables que estaban mejor ocultos en un lugar oscuro. Pese a todo, era una canción muy hermosa.

Las manos de Harry recorrían las desgastadas teclas con elegancia, arrancando del piano algo más que simples notas. Algo sutil pero que pudo reconocer en las conversaciones y en el modo en que el anciano que había estado inclinado sobre su plato se erguía lentamente y, con ojos brillantes, le susurraba algo al joven espigado sentado a su lado. El hombre le contestó también en voz baja y el anciano negó con la cabeza.

—Ve a preguntárselo —le dijo de nuevo en voz baja, lo que no impidió que Severus distinguiera claramente las palabras por encima de la música—. Seguro que un joven capaz de tocar tan bien un _ragtime_ conoce más viejas canciones.

—Está solo, abuelo. Lo asustaré. La tía Molly...

—No. No. Molly no querrá hacerlo. No querrás que me ponga en ridículo, ¿verdad? Ve tú. Vamos. —Y el frágil anciano prácticamente tiró al hombretón de la silla de un empujón.

Severus sonrió complacido. A menudo, la gente trataba a sus mayores como si fueran niños, personas a las que había que mimar e ignorar. Aquel hombre lo sabía, y también el larguirucho. Los Mayores están más cerca del Creador y, como tales, su voluntad debería ser respetada con deferencia.

Severus se tensó ligeramente al ver que el joven se abría paso entre las mesas y se acercaba a su Harry. Sin embargo, no había nada amenazador en su lenguaje corporal. Pese a sus movimientos de luchador y a su considerable altura, el hombre parecía esforzarse por aparentar ser menos... letal. Severus le compadeció, aunque él había aprendido a aprovechar el efecto que provocaba en los demás en lugar de enmascararlo.

"* * *"

Antes de terminar la pieza, Harry reparó en la presencia de un hombre considerablemente alto junto al piano. Su postura transmitía incomodidad: los hombros encogidos, el visible esfuerzo por no parecer amenazador. Harry decidió que esto último sólo lo conseguía a medias.

Tenía una cicatriz en la barbilla y unas cuantas en los nudillos. Juzgó que debía de ser unos centímetros más alto de Severus. Si aún fuese humano, probablemente habría sentido cierta inquietud, pero, por el modo en que se movía, supo que no representaba ninguna amenaza. El lenguaje corporal casi nunca engañaba.

Era obvio que esperaba para hablar con él, de modo que dejó de tocar tras el último compás. De todos modos, y aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, no estaba de humor para canciones alegres.

Unos cuantos clientes se dieron cuenta de que había dejado de tocar y aplaudieron. El resto dejó un momento los cubiertos y los imitaron, reanudando la cena poco después.

—Discúlpeme, joven. Mi abuelo quiere saber si podría tocar _Mr_. _Bojangles_ , y si podría acompañarlo con la letra.

—Por supuesto —le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y los hombros relajados para que supiera que no se sentía intimidado.

Numerosos intérpretes habían cantado _Bojangles_ , pero el enclenque anciano que se aproximó hasta el piano apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en un bastón le recordó mucho a la imagen de las últimas fotografías de Sammy Davis Jr. —incluso tenía el mismo tono de piel caramelo—, quien, según su parecer, era el intérprete que había conseguido sacarle todo el partido a la canción.

Cuando el anciano empezó a hablar, descubrió que su voz era mucha más grave de lo que su frágil cuerpo hacía suponer.

—Voy a cantarles algo —dijo dirigiéndose a la audiencia, y todo el mundo levantó la vista de sus platos. Tenía una voz hechizante. Hizo una pausa dramática—. Tendrán que perdonarme, pero ya no puedo bailar. —Harry esperó a que las risas se disiparan antes de empezar a tocar.

Normalmente, cuando tocaba con alguien que no conocía, especialmente si era una pieza que conocía tan bien como aquella, le resultaba difícil que su versión encajara con la percepción que tenía la otra persona. Salvo por el titubeo inicial, aquella vez fue mágica.

"* * *"

Severus sintió una cierta inquietud cuando el anciano se saltó la entrada, volvió a sentirla cuando el tempo aumentó, y una tercera vez... Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando el hombre empezó a cantar fuera de tiempo.

No obstante, Harry acudió a su rescate y lo envolvió en su música, demostrando una habilidad al piano inédita hasta el momento, lo que permitió descubrir a Severus que era mucho mejor pianista de lo que había imaginado por la elección de las piezas anteriores.

La voz del anciano no desentonaba, y unida al desvencijado piano y a la dulzura de Harry hizo que el conjunto se transformara en uno de esos raros momentos en que la interpretación y la música se funden para dar vida a algo más.

 _Bojangles_ era una canción que requería de cierto tiempo para asentarse a medida que iba erigiendo el collage de la vida de un hombre mayor. Alcoholismo, prisión, la muerte de seres queridos, nada de todo aquello había derrotado al Sr. Bojangles, quien incluso en su hora más amarga aún tenía tiempo para dedicarle unas risas y un baile a su compañero de celda.

 _Saltó a tal altura..._

Era la canción de un guerrero. Una canción triunfante.

Al final, pese a su comentario inicial, el anciano premió a su público con un pequeño baile. Sus movimientos traicionaron la rigidez de unos músculos y articulaciones que ya no eran tan fuertes como habían sido. Aun así, se movió con elegancia y regocijo.

 _Soltó una risotada... soltó una risotada..._

Cuando Harry terminó una floritura, el hombre saludó al público con una reverencia y Harry se unió poco después.

—Gracias —le dijo Harry—. Ha sido muy divertido.

El anciano cogió entre sus manos arrugadas una mano de Harry y le dio unas palmaditas.

—Gracias a ti, querido. Me has hecho recordar los buenos tiempos. Me da hasta vergüenza decirte cuántos años han pasado. Has hecho feliz a un hombre mayor por su cumpleaños. Espero que cuando cumplas ochenta y seis, alguien haga lo mismo por ti.

Y aquellas palabras le hicieron ganarse una segunda ovación y gritos de «otra, otra». El anciano meneó la cabeza, habló brevemente con Harry y sonrió cuando el chico asintió.

—Acabamos de descubrir que los dos sentimos debilidad por los viejos temas —dijo el hombre—. Aunque para mí no son viejos.

Y empezó a cantar _You're_ _Nobody 'til Somebody Loves You_ , una canción que Severus no había escuchado desde hacía más de cuarenta años. Harry se unió con el piano tras unos cuantos acordes y dejó que la experimentada voz del anciano lo guiara.

Cuando terminaron, la sala estalló en aplausos y Severus aprovechó para llamar la atención de una camarera. Le entregó su tarjeta de crédito y le dijo que le gustaría pagar la cena del anciano y de su familia como agradecimiento por la música. La camarera sonrió, cogió la tarjeta y se alejó a paso ligero.

El anciano cogió a Harry de la mano y le obligó a hacer otra reverencia antes de besársela y permitir que su nieto le escoltara, triunfante, hasta su mesa. Su familia se puso en pie, le rodearon y empezaron a abrazarlo y a demostrarle su cariño, como debía ser. El hombre se sentó como un rey en su trono y disfrutó del momento.

Harry volvió a colocar la tapa que cubría las teclas y, al levantar la cabeza, vio a Severus. Dudó un instante, y Severus sintió una punzada de pánico al pensar que podía haberlo asustado. Pero Harry levantó la barbilla y, con los ojos aún colmados de música, avanzó a su encuentro.

—Gracias —le dijo antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, aunque no estaba seguro de si el agradecimiento era por salir de la sala cuando se lo había pedido, por quedarse en el restaurante en lugar de volver al hotel o por la música, la cual le había hecho recordar que el esfuerzo que estaban realizando no era solo en beneficio de los suyos, sino también por los humanos con quienes compartían aquel siglo.

La camarera, que regresaba en aquel momento con la tarjeta de crédito en la mano, había oído el comentario de Severus.

—Yo también te lo agradezco, cielo —le dijo a Harry—. El ambiente era un poco lúgubre antes de que empezaras a tocar. Como en un funeral. —Y, dirigiéndose a Severus, añadió—: Todo arreglado. Imagino que prefiere que sea algo anónimo, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo él—. Será lo mejor.

La camarera sonrió, primero a Severus y después a Harry, y siguió con su trabajo.

—Lo siento —dijo Severus.

Harry le dirigió una mirada a un tiempo sorprendido y jocoso.

—No te preocupes. ¿Todo bien?

Severus no supo qué contestar, pues básicamente dependía de Harry. Y entonces comprendió que no se refería a ellos sino a los lobos en la sala contigua. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Más o menos. Sabía que Karkus sería problemático. Puede que, después de bajarle los humos, se vea obligado a comportarse mejor. A veces funciona.

"* * *"

La música le ayudó. Solía ocurrirse con la música. Pero lo que más le ayudó fue hacer feliz a la gente. Sin embargo, nada podía compararse a lo que sintió cuando levantó la cabeza y vio a Severus con una tímida sonrisa en los labios, porque aquello significaba que nadie había muerto, que no lo había estropeado todo y que el mayor no estaba enfadado con Harry.

Lo acompañó a la otra sección del restaurante, donde les esperaban los lobos. Karkus se había marchado. Harry supuso que, pese a estar de espaldas a la puerta e inmerso en la música, tendría que haberse dado cuenta. Era muy peligroso no darse cuenta de cosas así.

Habían vuelto a mover las mesas, y ahora formaban una larga mesa en el centro de la sala. Sobre esta vio tres fuentes de comida, una llena y dos prácticamente vacías.

De repente, todos parecían tratarse como viejos amigos. Los lobos españoles ocupaban un lado de la mesa y los franceses, el otro. El hombre lobo americano ocupaba uno de los extremos y, en el opuesto, Harry distinguió dos sillas libres.

—Me pareció una lástima no probar la comida —le murmuró Severus con una mano apoyada en la zona baja de su espalda. Aunque no podía ver su expresión, percibió la fuerza de su mirada por el modo en que los Alfas presentes le reconocían como el lobo más poderoso y temible de la sala.

La mayoría de ellos parecían aceptarlo con normalidad. Los lobos no suelen preocuparse por lo que no pueden cambiar. Harry pensó que la única excepción podría ser el lobo americano. Era evidente que estaba inquieto por algo, aunque, de todos modos, mantuvo la cabeza gacha cuando Severus le miró directamente.

—Caballeros, mi pareja y mi esposo, Harry Potter Snape, Omega de la Manada de Dufftown. —Severus apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—Disculpe, _monsieur_ —dijo uno de los lobos franceses. Tenía uno de aquellos acentos en que el francés y el inglés británico se superponen—. Creo que lo mejor será que hagamos las presentaciones y nos marchemos cuanto antes. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo con la cena. Karkus no es nuestro Marrok, no como lo es Tobías para los lobos de este país, pero, si se lo propone, puede hacernos la vida extraordinariamente incómoda.

—Por supuesto.

El francés procedió a presentar brevemente a sus compatriotas. Cuando llegó su turno, cada uno de ellos acompañó la presentación con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Y yo soy Michael Corner.

—Espero poder disfrutar de su conversación en otro momento —dijo Harry.

—Lo mismo digo. —El francés sonrió con ojos cansados—. Hasta mañana. —Y se marcharon.

—Harry, te presento a Phineas Nigellus, el Señor de las Islas. Es el equivalente americano del Marrok.

—Me alegro de conocerle, señor —dijo Harry. Entonces, no es un Alfa, pensó Harry, o no solo un Alfa.

—Encantado —dijo Phineas poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Harry para besarle la mano—. Lamento confesar, ahora que ya no está Karkus para reprenderme, que la velada se ha alargado más de lo previsto. Mi esposa me espera y no quiero hacerla esperar más. Antes de marcharme, no obstante, me gustaría invitaros a los dos a cenar mañana en el apartamento que tengo en el distrito universitario. Sería un gran placer.

Harry miró a Severus. Nigellus había excluido a los españoles de un modo tan categórico que se sintió incómodo. No sabía qué decir para no empeorar las cosas.

—Gracias —dijo Severus—. Lo discutiremos y te diremos algo.

Phineas sonrió y Harry se dio cuenta de que era un hombre muy atractivo. Hasta entonces, no había reparado en ello.

—Muy bien. —Phineas miró a los españoles—. Caballeros, mi control no es lo suficientemente bueno como para tener a más de un lobo dominante en mi territorio al mismo tiempo. Les pido disculpas.

— _De nada **[*]**_ —dijo alegremente el hombre de tez oscura que parecía su líder—. Lo entendemos.

Phineas volvió a disculparse antes de encaminarse hacia la salida. La sala quedó repentinamente en silencio. Cuando la puerta principal del restaurante se abrió y volvió a cerrarse fue como si el mundo entero exhalara un suspiro de alivio.

Sergio, el lobo que se había enfrentado a Karkus, dejó caer un hueso en su plato.

—Capullo pomposo —dijo.

—Capullo pomposo y listo —dijo Severus.

—Capullo pomposo, listo e ingenuo —dijo el hombre de tez morena—. ¿Has decidido ya cómo vas a presentarnos? ¿Qué tal por la edad? —Miró a Harry—. Severus nos conoce a todos. Y seguramente también a los franceses. Tu pareja lo sabe todo.

Harry comprendió que se trataba de otro desafío, quizá no tan serio, pero no por ello menos decisivo que el frustrado enfrentamiento entre Severus y Karkus. Lo que el español estaba preguntando en realidad era: _¿Somos importantes para ti?_

—Si lo consigo, tú dejas la propina. —Harry no había visto nunca tan relajado a Severus.

—De acuerdo.

—Sergio del Fino —dijo Severus. El hombre en cuestión se puso en pie, se llevó una mano al pecho e inclinó la cabeza.

Continuó con el resto sin cometer un solo error. Le quedaban dos: el hombre de tez morena y otro pelirrojo. Se detuvo y señaló al moreno con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Dray Ibn Luc. —Y después al otro—. Pedro Herrera.

Dray sonrió.

—No. Yo soy mayor que Pedro.

Pedro sonrió aún más abiertamente.

—Hijo mío, pero si te vi nacer. No sabía que Severus también estaba al corriente de eso.

Severus bajó la cabeza pero no sus ojos.

—Lucius lo dejó entrever.

Dray se dio un manotazo en la pierna.

—Creo que me has descubierto. Dime que mi padre no te pidió que lo hicieras.

Severus se limitó a sonreír.

— ¿Eres el hijo de Lucius? —preguntó Harry. Ahora que se fijaba bien, su tono de piel era casi tan pálida como el de su maestro en las cuestiones relativas a su naturaleza de Omega, tenían la misma nariz y el platinado cabello.

—Sí, tengo ese honor —dijo Dray.

— ¿Ibn Luc? No tengo mucha idea de árabe, pero ¿no tendría que ser Ibn Lucius? —preguntó Sergio.

—Luc es un sobrenombre de varios siglos atrás al que le tiene aprecio —explicó con un encogimiento de hombros—. Es muy viejo, de modo que puede hacer lo que se le antoje. —Su sonrisa adquirió un tono de amargura—. Y normalmente lo hace. ¿Cómo está, por cierto? ¿Sigue molesto porque me negué a matarlo cuando me lo pidió? No respondía a mis llamadas ni a mis cartas, de modo que dejé de intentar ambas cosas.

—Está bien —dijo Harry—. Mejor.

Severus sonrió tímidamente.

—Es probable que ahora conteste a tus llamadas.

Dray inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Sí. —Severus colocó una silla frente a un plato limpio y le indicó a Harry que se sentara—. Si no empezamos a comer, estos demonios se lo comerán todo y tendremos que esperar a la siguiente ronda.

Harry se sentó y Severus le acompañó la silla antes de sentarse en la suya. Aunque su actitud podía parecer casual, seguía actuando de un modo formal. Puede que fuera porque la mayoría de aquellos lobos eran muy viejos y esperaban que se comportara con su pareja del aquel modo. Harry no estaba seguro de sí le gustaba o no, pero le siguió el juego encantado. O casi. Con ayuda de unas pinzas, se sirvió un montón de costillas en su plato: hacía muchas horas que no comía nada.

—Lucius estará bien —dijo—. Siempre y cuando no moleste demasiado a Tobías.

Levantó la vista y vio que Dray lo estaba mirando.

—Fuiste tú —dijo—. Omega. Tú le salvaste.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Pregúntaselo tú mismo.

—Él te dirá que fue Harry —dijo Severus—. Mi pareja lo negará. Sea como sea, estará bien durante, más o menos, el próximo siglo. O tan bien como puede estar.

"* * *"

Regresaron al hotel a pie. Seguía lloviendo débilmente, pero a Harry nunca le había molestado la lluvia, y parecía que a Severus tampoco. Caminaron uno al lado del otro, sin tocarse.

— ¿Aceptaremos la invitación de Phineas Nigellus? —le preguntó Harry.

—Si quieres, sí. Alastor ha preparado algo para dentro de dos noches, pero mañana estamos libres.

— ¿Te representará algún problema diplomático si vamos?

Severus hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—Como no me canso de repetir, esto no es una negociación. Hemos aceptado escuchar sus inquietudes, y me dirigiré a ellos. Pero mi padre es inflexible. En cuanto se le presente la oportunidad de hacer pública nuestra existencia, no la dejará escapar, independientemente de si alguien se siente ofendido o de si cree que favorecemos a unos más que a otros. No pretendemos agradar a nadie.

Harry no dijo nada.

Finalmente, Severus añadió:

—Phineas puede parecer encantador, y es alguien muy interesante. —Giró la cabeza para mirar a Harry y después volvió a mirar al frente—. Le asegura a todo el mundo que es Arturo. El mítico rey.

— ¿Cómo?

—Y lo dice en serio. Realmente se cree el rey Arturo.

— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Antes de la Transformación era un arqueólogo aficionado. Su familia no pertenece a la realeza, pero sí a la nobleza y era lo suficientemente acomodada como para que él no tuviera que preocuparse de trabajar para ganarse la vida. También significaba que no necesitaba ninguna preparación previa para dedicarse a su hobby. Según dice, poco después de la Transformación, encontró a _Excalibur_ en una excavación, y cuando la cogió por la empuñadura, fue poseído por el espíritu de Arturo.

Severus se encogió de hombros antes de continuar:

—A partir de aquel momento, empezó a unir a las manadas de América. Primero mató a los Alfas, pero fusionar a varias manadas siempre es complicado. Así que estableció una serie de normas, como hizo mi padre. —La miró con una sonrisa —. Papá está convencido de que fue la decisión de utilizar el título de Marrok lo que hizo que Phineas declarara ser la reencarnación de _Arturo._ Después de todo, Sir Marrok era uno de los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda.

— ¿Entonces tu padre cree que se lo ha inventado todo? ¿Cómo puede hacerlo sin que nadie se dé cuenta?

—Mi padre puede mentir sin que nadie se dé cuenta, salvo Sirius o yo—dijo Severus. Lo miró directamente a los ojos; era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que habían salido del restaurante—. No se lo digas a nadie, se supone que es un secreto.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene Phineas?

Severus sonrió.

— ¿Nuestro Phineas? Creo que le Transformaron poco antes de la Primera Guerra Mundial. ¿Crees que no es lo suficientemente mayor como para poner en práctica los mismos trucos que un viejo lobo como mi padre? Papá dice que el truco es convencerte a ti mismo de que no estás mintiendo.

— ¿Quieres decir que cree sus propias mentiras?

—Es probable que haya traído a _Excalibur_ —dijo Severus—. Nunca se separa de ella. Puede que te la enseñe si se lo pides.

— ¿En serio?

—En serio.

Harry deslizó una mano bajo su brazo.

—Podría ser divertido.

—Entonces le llamaré. —Caminaron media calle en completo silencio—. Te he asustado, ¿verdad?

—Casi consigo que te maten —le contestó Harry—. Gracias por detenerme antes de arruinarlo todo.

Severus se detuvo bruscamente, obligando también a Harry a detenerse.

—Lo entendiste.

—En caliente, no —admitió Harry—. Primero reaccioné... sé que estuvo mal. Siempre pienso que no me comportaré como un cobarde, pero siempre acabo huyendo.

Severus reanudó la marcha.

—No eres cobarde. Alguien cobarde nunca hubiese sobrevivido como lo hiciste tú. —Lo dijo de un modo ausente, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa—. Sabes que nunca podría hacerte daño.

Pero no parecía muy convencido. Apretó la mano alrededor de su brazo.

—Lo sé. Mis instintos a veces se vuelven un poco locos, pero sé que nunca me harías daño.

Severus lo miró pensativo durante un buen rato.

Harry levantó el mentón.

—He dicho que sé que nunca me harías daño. —Y tuvo que añadir algo para que Severus comprendiera la verdad oculta bajo sus palabras—: A propósito. —No era suficiente—. Y todo lo que haces lo es. —Aquello no era del todo cierto—. Eres muy prudente con todo lo que haces. Conmigo.

—Déjalo. —Le temblaban los hombros y tenía los ojos húmedos—. Por favor. Te creo. Pero, si sigues así, dentro de un minuto volverán a entrarme las dudas.

Tras caminar un poco más en silencio, Severus dijo:

—Es una noche muy hermosa.

Harry levantó la cabeza para contemplar la lluvia sobre las calles de la ciudad, aún atestadas de tráfico. Le gustaban las luces brillando bajo la tormenta. Los sonidos de la ciudad le resultaban tan familiares y acogedores como el hogar de su infancia. Aunque no entendía del todo cómo Severus podía considerarla hermosa. Sonrió a la noche.

* * *

[*] En español en el original

* * *

 **Hola a todas y todos.**

 **Lamento la demora en el capitulo pero antes de subirlo quería corregir todos los errores que tuvieron los últimos tres.**

 **Considere la opción de Dana por bastante tiempo y como no me desidia así que la dejare tal cual, sera un personaje OC (como algunos más dentro de la trama).**

 **Si encuentran alguna palabra cortada no duden en comentarme. La próxima semana tendré unos días libres así que tratare de subir un capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9 - 5

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

Como la pareja de Severus Snape, el hijo —y ejecutor— del líder de los hombres lobo de Europa, Harry Potter sabe perfectamente lo peligrosas que estas criaturas pueden llegar a ser, y más cuando un hombre lobo enfrentado a Severus y su padre ha sido abatido. La reputación de Severus hace de él el primer sospechoso, y el castigo por ese crimen es la ejecución. Ahora Harry y Severus tendrán que combinar sus talentos para atrapar al verdadero asesino... o Severus lo pagará muy caro.

 **Capítulo 5**

—Nos preocupan los inocentes —dijo el lobo ruso desde el podio. Pese a hablar de un modo ostensible a toda la sala, sus palabras iban dirigidas a Severus. Este agradeció privadamente que utilizara el inglés, pues no confiaba en sus escasas nociones de ruso en un asunto de aquella importancia. Además, Harry, sentado inmóvil a su lado, ocupaba casi toda su atención.

—Somos fuertes —dijo el ruso—, y podemos protegernos a nosotros mismos. Pero tenemos parejas humanas, familias humanas que sufrirán las consecuencias. No podemos tolerarlo.

La sede de la reunión resultaba vagamente incongruente. Se trataba de un elegante auditorio de paneles de roble adornado con telas de diversos tonos marrones y grises, a un tiempo pomposo e impersonal. Un lugar en el que Alastor acorralaba a los ejecutivos de las grandes empresas y los seducía con el poder que podía proporcionarles su tecnología. Sin embargo, los hombres y las mujeres que ocupaban los elegantes asientos aquella mañana eran un tipo de depredador muy distinto. Pese a ir vestidos con sus mejores galas, los actuales ocupantes de las hermosas butacas convertían a los ejecutivos en simples cachorros.

—Si no puedes proteger a los tuyos, mereces perderlos —comentó Karkus, instalado en la parte posterior del auditorio. No habló en voz alta, aunque tampoco era necesario en una sala con una buena sonoridad y llena de hombres lobo.

Severus esperó. El lobo ruso, quien tenía en aquel momento el turno de palabra, le miró para que impusiera disciplina. Pero ese no era su trabajo. Todavía no. El Hermano Lobo, sin embargo, confiaba en no tener que esperar mucho. Entonces castigaría a Karkus y empezaría a correr la sangre. Pero en aquella sala era responsabilidad de otra persona.

La mañana del primer día de reuniones era el momento adecuado para poner las cosas en su sitio.

—Gurg Karkus —dijo Dana—. No volverás a intervenir hasta que llegue tu turno.

Probablemente, Severus fue el único de los presentes que no se sorprendió cuando el lobo francés adoptó una expresión de desprecio, abrió la boca para replicar a la feérica, y no consiguió articular palabra. En su propio territorio, con la manada protegiéndole las espaldas, Dana no hubiera sido capaz de someterlo con su magia tan fácilmente. Pero aquel era el territorio de Dana, una de las razones por las que el Marrok había decidido celebrar la reunión en Seattle. Karkus solo disponía de su grupo de Alfas descontentos que no compartían con él su poder, por muy intimidados que estuvieran, porque Karkus jamás permitiría tener a alguien tan cerca de él. Karkus no era el Marrok.

Aunque podría haberlo sido... un pensamiento ciertamente aterrador. Hacía mucho tiempo había existido en Europa un líder con un poder equivalente al del padre de Severus.

Después de la Peste Negra... Severus no era tan mayor como para haberla vivido, pero su padre y su hermano sí. Fue un infierno. Deshumanizador. Sobre todo para aquellos que por entonces ya no eran humanos. Tanta muerte, tanta pérdida. Unos cuantos tuvieron una visión, confiaron en la recuperación de la humanidad... y se lanzaron en pos de los monstruos que se alimentaban de los moribundos. Así nació el primer Marrok. Por entonces no se hacía llamar así —esa fue una decisión de su padre al llegar al Nuevo Mundo— pero eso es lo que era. El Alfa de todos los Alfas y, bajo el poder que le confería el título, podía imponer su voluntad sobre todos ellos. O eso es lo que debería haber sido.

Porque Karkus lo asesinó, y también a todos los que intentaron restablecer su soberanía. Karkus podría haber ocupado el cargo, pero no lo quiso. Despreciaba la responsabilidad. Solo deseaba disponer de la libertad para seguir matando cuando se le antojara.

Phineas Nigellus, el Señor de las Islas, era el equivalente más próximo al Marrok que Karkus toleró en América, fundamentalmente porque Karkus no consideraba que las Islas representaran una seria amenaza.

Pese a todo su poder, por aquel entonces Karkus decidió llevar a cabo sus asesinatos de un modo más furtivo de lo que lo había hecho desde su Transformación. Severus creía que la razón era que por primera existía alguien a quien temía. Y su padre le había dejado muy claro que no quería volver a oír hablar de monstruos que causaban estragos en Francia. De aquello hacía ya más de dos siglos.

Ahora que se detenía a pensar en ello, no le sorprendería descubrir que a Karkus le traía sin cuidado la decisión del Ma rrok de hacer pública la existencia de los hombres lobo. Él mismo había estado a punto de hacerlo siglos atrás. La única razón que se le ocurría para justificar la presencia de Karkus en la ronda de reuniones era el deseo de disponer de una oportunidad propicia para derrocar al Marrok, una oportunidad que hasta ahora se le había negado.

Al menos, por el momento se mantendría a la espera.

Severus giró la cabeza para mirar a Dana y le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento. Hoy tenía un aspecto más desaliñado del habitual. Unos nueve kilos de más en las caderas, unos quince centímetros menos de altura, un traje caro pero poco favorecedor y zapatos de profesora. Severus se preguntó si lo había hecho para comprobar si algún lobo era capaz de desafiarla o porque, como había dicho Harry, su otra apariencia era demasiado distinguida, demasiado arrebatadora.

—Buen intento —murmuró la bruja de la Manada de la Ciudad Esmeralda con una voz que, pese a toda su delicadeza, se extendió por toda la sala. Ella y su pareja estaban de pie justo detrás de la pequeña mesa que compartían Severus y Harry. La guardia de honor.

La bruja era una mujer menuda. Era la pareja Ted Tonks, uno de los lobos de Alastor de mayor rango y un hombre con el rostro lleno de cicatrices que demostraba estar tan inquieto como Severus por la presencia de su pareja en la sala aunque por un motivo completamente distinto. La bruja era ciega y, por tanto, o al menos eso es lo que creía Ted, vulnerable.

En circunstancias normales, aquello no habría sido ningún problema para su pareja. Severus sabía que Ted era un tipo duro y enérgico, pero entre aquella multitud no sería capaz de protegerla adecuadamente. Aunque Severus habría confiado en la capacidad de la bruja para protegerse a sí misma, aquella olía a limpia y pura. Las brujas blancas no eran ni la mitad de poderosas que las oscuras.

Severus también se sentía inquieto por la presencia de Harry en la sala. Intentó concentrarse en el ruso, quien, supe rada la interrupción, reanudó su perorata. No obstante, gran parte de su atención seguía fija en Harry.

La mañana no había empezado del todo mal. Harry se había sentado a su lado y había estado pendiente del orador. Pero había más de cincuenta Alfas en el pequeño auditorio. Cincuenta Alfas, sus parejas y unos cuantos lobos menores, unos cien en total, más pendientes de su Omega que de lo que se decía desde el estrado. Bajo el peso de todos aquellos ojos, Harry había empezado a temblar.

 _Los mataré a todos_ , susurró el Hermano Lobo, _por asustarlo_.

Severus miró a Harry de reojo y comprendió que aquella vez no había oído al Hermano Lobo. ¿Por qué lo había oído frente a la casa de Dana y no ahora? Severus archivó la pregunta en algún lugar de su mente como un misterio que tarde o temprano esperaba desentrañar.

Pese al impulso protector del Hermano Lobo, a Severus no le preocupaba Harry, al menos no directamente. Sabía que era fuerte y que podía sobrellevar la presión; del resto se encargaría él. El problema eran los lobos.

Los que estaban más próximos a su pequeña pareja, excepto un hombre y dos mujeres, ya lo estaban mirando completamente absortos. Sus capacidades de Omega empezaban a atraer sus deseos de protección; y todos ellos eran Alfas y dominantes para quienes los instintos de protección eran de suma importancia. Unos cuantos eran conscientes de lo que ocurría, aunque parecían desconocer el motivo. Phineas le buscó con la mirada y le sonrió. Cabrón. Estaba disfrutando con aquello.

El ruso terminó su intervención, dio un paso atrás y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Severus, invitándole a que expresara su punto de vista pero sin pedírselo abiertamente.

Severus se puso en pie. Podría haber subido al estrado y dirigirse a los presentes desde el micrófono que el lobo ruso parecía cederle, pero aquello habría significado abandonar a Harry (dejarlo sólo con el segundo de la Manada de la Ciudad Esmeralda, su bruja y Dana para protegerlo), por lo que el Hermano Lobo expresó su tajante oposición.

Severus agradeció que el auditorio fuese pequeño y que los hombres lobo, como su primo en el cuento de hadas, tuviesen unas orejas muy largas.

—Lo entiendo —Severus proyectó la voz para que sus palabras llegaran a todos los rincones de la sala—. Sus inquietudes están justificadas. Hace casi tres décadas, cuando los feéricos salieron a la luz pública, tres de nuestros lobos nos informaron que varias agencias gubernamentales sin identificar se habían puesto en contacto con ellos y que les habían amenazado con revelar su naturaleza si se negaban a cooperar. A uno de ellos llegaron a decirle que su familia corría peligro.

«Este año se han puesto en contacto con cuarenta y dos lobos. Agencias gubernamentales, países extranjeros y al menos tres organizaciones terroristas distintas. En la mayoría de los casos, amenazaron directa o indirectamente a amigos y familiares. Mi padre protege a los suyos, y se encargó de silenciar las amenazas. Sobre todo mediante dinero, poder e influencia, aunque no pudieron evitarse algunas muertes. —Él mismo se había encargado personalmente de dos.

«Pero al final solo existe un modo de enfrentarse al chantaje. —Hizo una pausa para recorrer con la mirada a todos los presentes—. Cuando revelemos todos nuestros secretos, los dejaremos sin munición. Y cuando lo hagamos, debemos aprovechar la oleada de la opinión pública. Solo entonces estaremos completamente a salvo.

Severus miró al lobo ruso y este tuvo la cortesía de bajar la mirada.

—No digo que sea la solución perfecta, sólo que es la mejor, dadas las circunstancias.

Primer día, se recordó a sí mismo, ajústate al guión. Hoy ofrecería a los lobos americanos la primera de las propuestas que habían acordado.

—Confiamos en que la opinión pública mantendrá a raya al gobierno, obligándole, como mínimo, a mostrarse prudente en las negociaciones. Mi padre es consciente de que la opinión pública es un arma mucho más poderosa en los . que en otros países cuyos gobiernos se muestran menos responsables con sus ciudadanos. En consecuencia, les ofrece lo siguiente: durante los próximos cinco años permitirá que cualquier lobo que lo desee se instale en su territorio. —Aquello era una gran concesión. Normalmente, las migraciones solo se permitían tras largas negociaciones—. Además, se compromete a estudiar la posibilidad de que se traslade una manada al completo. —Ya tenía la atención de toda la sala. Se aseguró de no mirar directamente a los lobos franceses, los más interesados en abandonar su actual lugar de residencia. Las manadas solo se trasladaban a territorios despoblados o a los que habían tenido que aniquilar a su población anterior.

—Habrá condiciones. Deberán someterse a la autoridad del Marrok y aceptar las normas bajo las que vivimos en su territorio. Deberán aceptar instalarse donde se les diga. A cambio, recibirán los mismos beneficios que el resto de los lobos de mi padre: protección y ayuda.

Severus comprobó la hora en el gran reloj colgado en la pared del fondo y confirmó que su reloj interno seguía funcionando bien. Eran las once, pronto aún para el receso de la comida, aunque tampoco de un modo descabellado.

El lobo ruso volvió a acercarse el micrófono a los labios.

—Nosotros también hemos recibido la visita de alguno de esos reclutadores de los que hablas. Por desgracia, nuestra respuesta no solo ha causado bajas entre nuestros enemigos. No estoy tan seguro como lo estás tú o el Marrok de que exponernos sea la mejor respuesta pero... dada la generosa oferta de traslado, estamos dispuestos a reconocer que revelarnos ante la opinión pública puede ser la solución a muchos de nuestros problemas. —Hizo una inclinación de cabeza ante Severus y otra más exagerada ante la feérica.

En cuanto el ruso ocupó su lugar entre sus compatriotas, Severus anunció:

—Nuestro huésped nos ha preparado un refrigerio en el piso de abajo. Hagamos un descanso para comer.

Severus cogió a Ted por la manga de la chaqueta cuando parecía dirigirse a hacer algún recado probablemente relacionado con la comida.

—Ted, espera un segundo. Tu pareja también, por favor

Desde la puerta, Alastor clavó su mirada en la mano de Severus. Un buen Alfa protege a los suyos. Severus apartó la mano y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para confirmarle que no pretendía hacerle nada a su lobo. Ted se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y también le hizo un gesto con la mano a Alastor, gesto que pareció tener mayor efecto que el de Severus.

—Esta mañana no hemos tenido tiempo para las presentaciones —dijo Severus cuando se quedaron solos—. Harry, te presento a Ted Tonks, el segundo de Alastor, y su pareja... lo siento, no nos han presentado.

—Meda —dijo la bruja. Aunque las grandes gafas de sol dificultaban leer su expresión, su olfato le dijo que no se sentía intimidada por conocer al brazo ejecutor del Marrok. Extraño, pensó Severus antes de comprender que ella tampoco podía verlo a él—. Encantada de conoceros, a los dos.

—Y este es mi Harry —miró a Ted—. Demasiados lobos dominantes, esta mañana se ha sentido... —aterrorizado no; encontró una palabra mejor y la usó—... abrumado.

Harry se tensó.

Fue Ted quien lo rescató.

—Encantado. Dios, yo también me siento abrumado. ¿Quién no lo estaría?

—Pero ustedes no son Omegas —dijo Severus—. Ted, puede que no te hayas dado cuenta porque...

La bruja le interrumpió:

—Porque estaba demasiado preocupado de que yo también me sintiera «abrumada» —y le dio un codazo en el brazo— por todos esos superlobos. Al no estar limitada por impulsos so breprotectores y masculinos, puedo fijarme en otras cosas. Al final, Harry atraía toda la atención de la sala, ¿verdad?

Severus notó cómo fruncía el ceño involuntariamente mientras miraba a la bruja.

—Oye —dijo Meda—. Soy ciega, no disminuida sensorial.

—Te estoy causando problemas —dijo Harry—. Lo siento. Intentaré no...

Severus miró a su pareja con tal intensidad que perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—No —le dijo en voz baja—. No me pidas disculpas por algo que no puedes controlar. Si tú fueras el problema, no sentiría esta inquietud. Sé que te quedarías impertérrito aunque la Bestia se abalanzara sobre ti babeando. Tu valentía no está en entredicho.

La bruja se mordió los labios y dijo:

—Guau. Esa ha sido buena.

Tras dirigirle una mirada de agradecimiento a Severus, Harry miró a Meda y le dijo, muy serio:

—Acaba de ganar unos cuantos puntos. —Y volvió a mirar a Severus—. Si no soy yo, ¿dónde está el problema?

—Omega —dijo Severus en tono formal—, los dominantes tenemos el privilegio de proteger a nuestros sumisos, el núcleo de la manada. Cuando la protección es más imperiosa, se recurre a los Alfas. Un Omega hace que todos sintamos un intenso deseo de proteger.

Harry asintió con aire pensativo. Eso ya lo sabe, pensó Severus. Lo que no puede entender es qué tiene que ver con lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Harry está demasiado acostumbrado a ver a los dominantes como una amenaza.

—Cielo —le dijo la bruja a Harry—, mientras atraías las frías miradas de todos esos lobos asquerosos, ellos intentaban averiguar por qué estabas triste y a quién tenían que matar para que no lo estuvieras.

—Vaya —dijo Harry al comprender la magnitud del asunto—. Lo... —Severus vio cómo se tragaba la disculpa—. Entonces lo mejor es que me vaya, ¿no? Puedo volver al hotel.

—Bueno —dijo Severus a modo de disculpa—, me temo que eso no serviría de nada.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Harry maliciosamente—: ¿Durante el día tienes la habitación ocupada por ex amantes?

Severus no tuvo que inclinarse mucho para apoyar el mentón en su cabeza. Aunque tuvo que hacerlo un poco más para acercar los labios a su oreja.

—Porque el Hermano Lobo también lleva toda la mañana bastante nervioso. —Se apartó y permitió asomar ligeramente a su lobo, lo suficiente para que el menor lo viera en sus ojos—. Si estuvieras en la habitación del hotel, su inquietud no me permitiría hacer nada aquí. —Miró a Ted—. Tú tampoco estabas muy tranquilo.

El segundo de Alastor empezó a sonreír.

— ¿Quieres que Meda y yo nos llevemos a tu joven a dar una vuelta?

—Si Alastor te lo permite.

Ted hizo aparecer un teléfono móvil.

—No creo que ponga ninguna objeción.

Severus entrecerró los ojos al mirar a Harry.

—Esto también es importante. Tienes las tarjetas de crédito. Quiero que las utilices. —Vio el rechazo en su rostro; aún no se sentía parte de él... parte de los dos. No consideraba que el dinero de Severus fuera también suyo.

Era un hombre independiente y durante los últimos tres años de su vida no había dispuesto del dinero suficiente ni para alimentarse. Harry le daba mucha más importancia que Severus al dinero y convencer al ojiverde para que se gastara el de otra persona resultaba una tarea casi imposible.

—Necesitas ropa. Lo que te conseguimos en Dufftown no es suficiente. Tu estatus como mi esposo significa que necesitas ropa para ocasiones especiales. Trajes, zapatos y todo tipo de complementos.

La actitud de Harry seguía siendo rebelde, pero empezaba a suavizarse.

Ted volvió a guardar el móvil.

—El jefe dice que adelante.

—Además —dijo Severus—, si haces las compras de Navidad, me harás un gran favor.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó ante la perspectiva y Severus supo que lo tenía en el saco.

—De acuerdo. Bien. ¿Cuál es el límite?

Ted enarcó una ceja. Todo el mundo sabía que Severus gestionaba las finanzas del Marrok y que se le daba muy bien su trabajo.

Severus ladeó la cabeza.

—Si decides comprar un Mercedes, tendrás que utilizar las dos tarjetas. Adelante. Arrasa el centro de Seattle y ahórrame el mal trago.

—Desterrado. —Harry suspiró, aunque no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro mientras recogía la chaqueta. Sin embargo, Severus se tomó en serio su comentario.

—No de forma permanente —dijo—. Esta noche te presentaré a Phineas como es debido. Y al final del día conocerás mejor a Ted y Meda. Creo que si hoy te mantenemos alejado del auditorio, todo volverá a calmarse.

—Alastor ha invitado a todo el mundo a su territorio de caza mañana por la noche —dijo Ted.

Severus asintió.

—Pero será algo menos formal y además todo el mundo estará pendiente de la caza. Podrán observarte sin ser vistos y viceversa.

— ¿Dónde cazan? —Le preguntó Harry a Ted— ¿En el aeródromo?

Ted negó con la cabeza.

—Alastor tiene un par de almacenes.

—Es genial —dijo Meda—. Los ha convertido en un auténtico laberinto: túneles, un montón de techos falsos y paredes que pueden moverse para cambiar la estructura. Te lo pasarás en grande.

— ¿Y qué cazaremos? —La voz de Harry había perdido parte de su tensión.

—Un tesoro —dijo Ted—. La naturaleza del cual es una sorpresa. Ayer nos dedicamos a dejar un montón de cosas por todo el recinto. —Ted bajó la mirada—. Los lobos comen rápido. Si vamos a irnos, tendría que ser ahora.

Harry le dio a Severus un casto beso en la mejilla y atravesó la habitación sin mirar atrás. Hasta que llegó a la puerta, donde, frente a todos los curiosos que habían tenido el coraje o la descortesía de permanecer en el auditorio después de que Severus los invitara a salir, se besó la palma de la mano y la sopló en su dirección.

Y pese a la presencia de otros lobos, o precisamente por ella, Severus atrapó el beso con una mano y se la llevó al corazón. La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció y sus ojos adoptaron una expresión que podría haberle alimentado durante una semana. Fijó en la retina las expresiones en los rostros de los lobos que le conocían, o que conocían su reputación, para poder reírse a gusto en cuanto estuviera solo. Desorientarlos tampoco era una mala estrategia.

"* * *"

Harry se asombró al descubrir que las tarjetas que le había dejado Severus no ardían en su chaqueta como consecuencia del calor residual producido por la fricción. Ya habían dejado la primera tanda de compras en el hotel y ahora terminaban con la parte final.

—Estamos a medio camino entre el hotel y las oficinas de Alastor —dijo—. ¿Adónde vamos?

—Te llevaré de vuelta con Severus —dijo Ted.

—Si vas a cenar con ese americano estirado, necesitarás arreglarte —le aconsejó Meda por encima del hombro de su pareja—. Ve al hotel. Tienes un móvil y tu pareja tiene otro. Si no sabe dónde estás, te llamará.

Harry miró a Ted y este se encogió de hombros. Cuando habló, su expresión no era ni la mitad de dócil que sus palabras:

—Si crees que voy a llevarle la contraria, ya puedes ir cambiando de idea.

Meda le golpeó con la cadera.

—Ooh. Me tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

El corpulento y amenazador lobo sonrió, la boca algo tensa por la cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro.

—Exacto. No podrías haberlo expresado mejor. —Pero se traicionó al acariciarle la parte superior de la cabeza. Dejó la mano allí para mantenerla fuera de su alcance mientras ella intentaba dar con ella.

Harry había dejado de estar nervioso por la presencia de Ted después de la primera hora, durante la cual las había seguido pacientemente de una tienda a otra. Hacía años que oía hablar del mercado de Pike Place... y al principio no le impresionó demasiado. Le pareció un mercadillo más, con fruta fresca y pescado.

Entonces Meda empezó a tirar de Harry de un sitio a otro, de una pequeña tienda a una parada. Para ser ciega, era una compradora experimentada. Y Ted siempre estaba en el sitio adecuado para ofrecerle su brazo y murmurarle al oído posibles obstáculos mientras avanzaban entre otros compradores y sobre un pavimento irregular.

Meda le consultaba tallas y colores mientras palpaba telas y regateaba con los vendedores. Como resultado de todo ello, puso la primera piedra de su nuevo armario por menos de lo que Harry se había gastado por un par de vaqueros en el instituto. Cuando el vendedor le dijo que no aceptaban tarjetas de crédito, Ted pagó pese a sus protestas.

—Cálmate —le dijo—. Severus se lo merece. —El último comentario pareció encontrarlo especialmente divertido.

También adquirió, como le habían ordenado, una gran cantidad de regalos de Navidad. El año anterior había estado demasiado asustado (y arruinado) para enviar regalos a su padre, madre y a su hermano. Este año ya los tenía... él y Severus los tenían, y también para toda la familia de éste y para mucha otra gente.

La conferencia terminaría pasada Navidad. Harry tenía la impresión de que algún incidente había hecho avanzar la agenda del Marrok. Severus había estado fuera un par de días y había vuelto más sombrío de lo habitual. Fuera lo que fuese, no se había presentado voluntario para hacerlo, y Harry se había sentido demasiado intimidado por su opresivo silencio para preguntarle al respecto. Al día siguiente de su regreso, el Marrok había empezado a planificar aquella reunión, y él y Severus habían empezado a discutir.

Encontró unos pequeños pendientes de oro con incrustaciones de ámbar para Severus, para reemplazar el que le había regalado al trol. Y, en la misma tienda, no pudo evitar comprar otros pendientes para él, aunque más baratos y un poco más grandes, tenía pensado realizarse unas perforaciones como Severus. Se sintió culpable, pero pensó que podía compensárselo de otro modo. Y, además, le habían costado menos de lo que valdrían en Chicago.

Salió de una tiendecita con tres camisas de seda en una bolsa e, inmediatamente, se vio atraído por un escaparate dos tiendas más allá.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Meda con voz ansiosa— ¿Qué es, Ted?

—Un edredón, creo —gruñó Ted—. Por Dios, Meda, si compra algo más, necesitaré ayuda para cargar con todo y no podré protegerlos como es debido.

El edredón estaba ribeteado con estrechas franjas rojas y verdes, los colores de las viejas mantas Pendleton. La parte interior estaba compuesta por cuatro cuadrados y una sección central circular. En los paneles cuadrados aparecían escenas montañosas que representaban la misma montaña. Los de la parte superior eran diurnos, de la primavera y el verano. Los inferiores eran nocturnos, el otoño y el invierno. En el panel central, de un intenso verde moteado, aparecía la silueta en rojo de un lobo aullando.

—No creo que aquí estemos en peligro, aparte de algún que otro carterista —le estaba diciendo Meda a Ted—. Confío en que podrás detenerlos con un brazo lleno de bolsas.

Meda le dio un golpecito a Harry en el hombro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve a comprarlo. Ted, ¿cómo es?

Harry comprobó el precio en una discreta etiqueta que colgaba del edredón y tragó saliva.

Después de aquello, regresaron al hotel con las compras, entre las cuales había tres... tres... edredones. Uno para su padre, uno para el Marrok y otro para Severus, el que había visto en el escaparate.

—Puedes dejarlos sobre la cama —dijo Ted, divertido—. No se romperán... ni saldrán corriendo.

—Estoy en estado de shock —les dijo Harry—. Salvo por la primera vez que vi a Severus, creo que nunca había sentido este impulso por poseer algo. —Y al comprender que al menos Ted se daría cuenta de que no era del todo cierto, añadió—: De acuerdo. Hubo un chelo en un lutier de Chicago que costaba más que muchos coches y que valía cada centavo.

—Y no dejaba de encontrar más edredones —dijo Meda a nadie en particular en tono de sorna.

—No he podido evitarlo —dijo Harry. Aunque, en gran medida, estaba bromeando, aún estaba conmocionado por el penetrante impulso que había sentido. Podían dar gracias de que solo se hubiera llevado tres—. Quizá deba empezar a hacerlos yo mismo.

— ¿Sabes coser? —le preguntó Meda.

—Aún no. —Harry fue consciente de la determinación con que lo dijo—. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Encontraré a alguien que me enseñe en Dufftown, Escocia?

Ted soltó una risotada.

—Harry, creo que Severus te llevaría en avión a Escocia dos veces por semana si se lo pidieras. Aunque supongo que encontrarás a alguien más cerca que te enseñe.

Su comentario le produjo una sensación extraña. Harry tocó el envoltorio que cubría el edredón de Severus y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa cuando Meda dijo que debían ponerse en movimiento porque aún tenían que encontrar unos zapatos y se les acababa el tiempo.

Harry cerró la puerta de la habitación mientras le daba vueltas al comentario de Ted, pues estaba seguro de que tenía razón.

No logró recuperar el equilibrio hasta estar frente a las puertas del ascensor. Sí, Severus lo llevaría a Escocia si se lo pedía... y Harry le seguiría por las montañas heladas de Escocia en pleno invierno. ¿O no lo había hecho ya? Estaban empatados.

—Oye. —Meda hizo chasquear los dedos frente a su nariz—. Zapatos, ¿recuerdas?

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en aquel momento.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Acabo de tener una revelación.

—Ah. —Meda pareció reflexionar brevemente sobre aquello—. No. Los zapatos son más importantes. Especialmente si vas a tener a ese americano snob comiendo a tus pies.

Y de ese modo Harry se preparó para una segunda ronda de la maratón de compras. Al estar en pleno invierno, no tardó en oscurecer, aunque puede que la lluvia tuviera parte de la culpa. En cuanto Meda se dio por satisfecha, Ted empezó a quejarse de dolor de pies y Harry tuvo sus zapatos —y un nuevo corte de pelo—, Meda cedió finalmente y les anunció que podían regresar.

Al hotel, insistió la bruja con firmeza, no al auditorio.

Meda se apoyó en Ted y se inclinó hacia adelante, como si necesitara ver la expresión de Harry al hacer su declaración final:

—Los tipos malos y fuertes como el par que tenemos como parejas no se preocupan en vestirse para cenar. Se afeitan, se ponen una corbata y «puf», ya están listos. Las pare...

Salieron repentinamente del oscuro sótano de un edificio de apartamentos, envueltos en un hechizo de silencio y ocultación. Un hechizo que los había amparado de los agudos sentidos de Ted y de las menos desarrolladas habilidades sensoriales de Harry.

Primero atacaron a Ted, aunque no por mucho. Harry tuvo tiempo de oír su grito sofocado pero, antes de poder comprobar qué le había ocurrido exactamente, un brazo delicado pero fuerte como el metal le ciñó el cuello.

La magia los rodeó y se asentó a su alrededor. Era un hechizo familiar, uno que solían utilizar las manadas para ocultar peleas, cuerpos o cualquier otra cosa que no deseaban que el resto del mundo presenciara. No obstante, fueran quien fuesen los atacantes, no olían a lobo.

Mientras se debatía para deshacerse del brazo, vio a uno de los atacantes, una mujer que se abalanzó sobre la bruja como un jugador de fútbol americano haciendo un placaje. La mujer derribó a Meda, proyectándola desde la acera hasta el centro de la calle.

Tras un grito ahogado, un cuerpo salió disparado desde donde se encontraba Ted hasta golpear con fuerza el pavimento. Aunque no pudo verlo, sabía que el grito no era de Ted; hubiera apostado cualquier cosa a que Ted jamás había emitido un sonido tan agudo en toda su vida. La atacante de Meda dejó a la bruja para ayudar a sus compañeros a reducir a Ted.

— _Belle_ Harry. —Su atacante era una mujer, y le lamió el cuello mientras le susurraba al oído. No era humana. Nada humano habría podido inmovilizarla con semejante facilidad; ni derribar a Ted, independientemente de cuántos fueran—. Ven conmigo, pequeño, y los otros vivirán...

Superando la conmoción inicial, Harry golpeó a su oponente en la rodilla y se la partió. No era ningún niño «pequeño». Era un hombre lobo.

La mujer soltó un alarido muy cerca de su oído. Fue un sonido agudo y penetrante que lo dejó sordo, dolorido y que lo obligó a tenderse sobre el asfalto para escapar de él. Unas manos fuertes se clavaron en sus hombros con la intención de arrastrarlo hacia a algún lugar desconocido. Harry se debatió, giró sobre sí mismo y le golpeó a la mujer en la mandíbula con el zapato. El alarido cesó.

Entonces su lobo asumió la iniciativa. En forma humana, Harry le enseñó a la mujer algo que ya debería haber sabido: Omega no es sinónimo de felpudo. Ni de débil. Omega significaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer exactamente lo que tenía que hacerse para salir airoso, ya fuera someterse ante la presencia de un lobo dominante o aniquilar a un enemigo.

La presencia de su lobo era demasiado intensa como para precisar con exactitud cuándo supo que los atacantes eran vampiros. Sin embargo, recordaba perfectamente las lecciones de Lucius sobre cómo debía matarlos. Cuando el cuerpo del vampiro quedó seccionado en dos partes sobre el asfalto —el tronco a sus pies y la cabeza junto a Meda, quien seguía gritando de un modo incoherente—, el lobo dio un resoplido de satisfacción y dejó que Harry recuperara el control. Y Harry entendió lo que el lobo no había sido capaz de entender.

Meda no estaba gritando incoherentemente, sino: _«Maldita sea, maldita sea... ¡Dime qué son, ¡Ted! ¡Ted! ¡Harry!»_

Mientras corría hacia el montón de cuerpos bajo el que debía de estar Ted, Harry informó a la bruja:

—Vampiros.

Meda no lo oyó, de modo que Harry le arrancó el brazo a la mujer vampiro que intentaba evitar que llegara hasta Ted, y le gritó:

—Vampiros, Meda. ¡Vampiros!

Y un estallido de luz se extendió a su alrededor, cálido y brillante; y los vampiros que él y Ted aún no habían matado, dejaron de pelear y huyeron. La vampiro de Harry recogió su brazo del suelo antes de salir corriendo detrás de los otros. Harry hizo ademán de perseguirlos pero, tras unos cuantos pasos, se obligó a detenerse.

Aún quedaban cuatro vampiros, probablemente tres más de los que era capaz de someter... y no podía abandonar a sus compañeros caídos.

—¿Ted?

—Está vivo —le dijo a Meda tras un rápido pero concienzudo reconocimiento... desde un metro y medio de distancia—. Pero creo que necesitará unos minutos para convencerse de que no somos el enemigo. —Se arrodilló junto a la bruja—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, maldita sea. Estoy bien.

Su olfato le dijo que Meda estaba sangrando, aunque no mucho. Distinguió algunos cortes en las rodillas y en los codos, pero nada horrible. Lo horrible no tenía nada que ver con las consecuencias del ataque perpetrado por los vampiros.

Meda había perdido sus gafas, caídas sobre el asfalto a unos metros de allí. Harry pudo ver lo que habían estado ocultando. Donde debía estar uno de sus ojos no había más que una espeluznante cicatriz, como si se lo hubieran arrancado de cuajo con una garra. El otro estaba marchito como una pasa, una pasa amarillenta y horrible.

Sin hacer ningún comentario, Harry recogió las gafas de sol —que seguían intactas— y se las puso en una mano. La bruja se las llevó al rostro con manos temblorosas antes de enderezarse.

Harry comprendió la necesidad de las máscaras y de la extraña forma que a veces adoptaban éstas.

—Se pondrá bien —dijo Harry, agradeciendo que Meda no pudiera ver en qué estado se encontraba Ted. De ese modo sería más sencillo convencerla de que se recuperaría. Los hombres lobos son muy resistentes.

—¿Puedes ocultarnos? Los vampiros lo estaban haciendo... o alguien lo hacía por ellos. —Le había recordado mucho a la magia de la manada—. Pero en cuanto huyeron, el hechizo se desvaneció. —No sabía lo suficiente de magia para hacerlo él mismo, aunque normalmente requería de la presencia de toda la manada. La suya, su nueva manada, estaba en Dufftown, a un mar de distancia.

—Puedo hacerlo durante un rato, pero tendrás que decirme si funciona —le dijo Meda, más como la mujer segura de sí misma con la que Harry había pasado el día que como la bruja asustada.

Harry echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio que los cuerpos decapitados de los vampiros se habían convertido en un montón de cenizas. No sabía mucho de vampiros, por lo que no estaba muy seguro de si aquello se debía a la decapitación o la magia de Meda.

—Funcionará —dijo Ted, aunque no hizo ademán de moverse. Tenía la voz ronca y los ojos despedían destellos dorados en la oscuridad—. Harry, mi móvil está hecho pedazos, y Meda no tiene. Tendrás que ir a pedir ayuda. No creo que pueda moverme mucho en los próximos días.

Los lobos dominantes no solían tolerar muy bien las heridas que les hacían ser vulnerables. La manada de Alastor debía de estar organizada como el resto de las manadas. Alastor a la cabeza, dos o tres lobos cerca de la cima y el resto, preparados para entrar en acción cuando era necesario. Ted tenía un brazo roto, y seguramente otros daños no tan visibles.

—¿Tienen curandero? —preguntó Harry.

—Alan Chang —le respondió Ted—. Pero antes llama a Severus y dile que envíe...

Tras decidir que no iba a conseguir hacerle cambiar de opinión, Harry miró a Meda, quien se había movido siguiendo la voz de Ted y ahora estaba a su lado. Por la expresión de su rostro, los vampiros podían dar gracias de estar muertos o haber huido.

—Meda, háblame de Alan Chang. ¿Es dominante?

—No. —La voz de Ted sonó exasperada—. No puede protegerte.

Un momento antes, Harry seguía atontado y conmocionado por la pelea. Pero en cuanto logró asimilar sus palabras, se sintió repentinamente furioso por el hecho de que Ted se hubiese arriesgado de aquel modo por él. Otra vez. Porque Harry había sido el objetivo de los vampiros.

Harry recurrió a todo su poder y le dijo a Ted:

—Yo me ocuparé de mi propia seguridad. —Tras comprobar de que no obtenía ninguna réplica, se dirigió a la bruja—: Meda, ¿sabes el número de Alan Chang?

—Dame tu móvil y yo le llamaré —dijo Meda con una voz extraña.

Harry le pasó el móvil y volvió a ocuparse de su pareja, quien lo miraba con una tímida sonrisa.

—Mierda —dijo—. Severus fue el último que me puso en mi sitio así. Será mejor que le llames. Se estará preguntando por qué recurriste a su poder de ese modo.

 _¿De qué modo?_ , se preguntó Harry, pero no le apetecía decirle que no tenía la menor idea de a qué se refería. Harry también había aprendido a ocultar sus debilidades. Incluso ante gente que le caía bien, como Ted.

—Tendrá que esperar. Meda, dile al señor Chang que se reúna con nosotros en la habitación del hotel.

—¿Y puedes explicarme cómo vamos a llegar al hotel sin ayuda? —preguntó Ted. Intentó incorporarse pero no lo consiguió—. Mierda —dijo—. No podré moverme en un buen rato.

Harry esperó a que Meda terminara de hablar con el doctor para recuperar su móvil. Entonces respondió a su pregunta:

—Tu pareja nos mantendrá ocultos mientras cargo contigo hasta el hotel.

Harry puso cara de exasperación al ver la expresión sorprendida de Meda, recordando demasiado tarde que no podía verlo.

—Soy un lobo. Puede que no tenga un aspecto tan amenazador como un macho alfa, pero soy perfectamente capaz de cargar con Ted hasta el hotel.

Ted se relajó ligeramente.

—En nuestra manada no hay muchos sumisos —se excusó—. Pareces muy escuálido. Lo había olvidado. —Harry le miró y Ted le devolvió la mirada con una tímida sonrisa—. Lo siento.

Pese a que el hotel no quedaba muy lejos del lugar del ataque, a Harry se le hizo eterno. Ted no era precisamente un peso pluma —la estructura muscular de los hombres lobo es más compacta que la de los humanos— y, además, no pudo quitarse de encima la tensión por los gemidos de dolor que profería Ted pese a la precaución que dedicaba al caminar. Aunque aún fue peor cuando cesaron los gemidos. E indicarle a Meda los bordillos y obstáculos en la acera era más difícil de lo que Ted había sugerido.

Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que no podría continuar, levantó la cabeza y vio el hotel.

Su móvil empezó a sonar. Un par de personas que salían en aquel momento del restaurante junto al hotel se llevaron la mano al bolsillo y pusieron cara de desconcierto. Harry supuso que el hechizo de Meda se estaba desvaneciendo.

Harry tenía las manos ocupadas, de modo que Meda le sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo silenció. Ted hacía unos minutos que había perdido la conciencia, y aunque a Harry le preocupaba el reguero de sangre que dejaban a su paso, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

De camino al hotel, había elaborado un plan de acción. Llamaría a Severus y le pondría al corriente de la situación. Si Harry comprendía las implicaciones de todo aquello en la jerarquía de la manada y el peligro que representaba Ted en tanto dominante herido, sin duda Severus también lo haría.

—Puerta —le susurró a Meda, y la bruja retiró los dedos de su hombro y los apoyó en el cristal. La sostuvo abierta mientras Harry se deslizaba en el interior del edificio con su pesada carga.

—Hace viento hoy —dijo alguien en el vestíbulo cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Por suerte, no había nadie esperando el ascensor, ni tampoco en el pasillo de su planta. Harry tuvo que dejar a Ted en el suelo para buscar la llave. Meda, quien seguía murmurando débilmente, se quedó junto a su pareja frente a la puerta mientras Harry retiraba las sábanas y cubría la cama con toallas para que absorbieran la sangre.

Volver a levantar a Ted le llevó más tiempo del que disponían. Estaba semiconsciente y a la defensiva, y Harry estuvo a punto de perder los estribos. Finalmente, decidió cogerlo por la cintura. Si le mordía, aún tendría tiempo de meterlo en la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Estaba demasiado débil para ser un peligro real, y mucho menos para el tipo de heridas que le habían provocado los vampiros a propósito. Descubrió que estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Pero no le mordió. Lo metió en la habitación y lo tendió sobre la cama. Meda cerró la puerta, y ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio. El móvil de Harry volvió a sonar. Meda se lo pasó y, al cogerlo, se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre.

Era Severus.

—¿Harry?

Su voz sonaba lóbrega y urgente, y en cuanto la oyó, le imaginó corriendo por las calles oscuras. Percibió su pánico y, tras este, una ira desbordante, como una oleada oscura de violencia.

—Estoy bien —le dijo, aunque inmediatamente tuvo la sensación de que no era del todo cierto. En el calor de la batalla no había sentido el dolor, pero había recibido y propinado unos cuantos golpes. Pese a no recordarlo muy bien, tenía doloridos los nudillos y el hombro derecho. Y su estómago tampoco estaba muy contento. Por suerte, no había hecho balance hasta después de asegurarle a Severus que se encontraba bien.

—El curandero de Alastor llamó para decirle que le esperaban en la habitación del hotel —dijo Severus—. Justo después de que percibiera tu llamada.

Harry recordó el poder que había convocado para acallar a Ted... y la seguridad de que Severus lo sentiría. Pansy, la pareja del Marrok, recurría al influjo de Tobías cuando este ni siquiera estaba presente. Evidentemente, Harry también podía hacerlo.

—Sí, bueno... —Harry miró a su alrededor y respiró hondo. Recordó que el hechizo de ocultación que habían utilizado los vampiros también les había provocado un extraño efecto colateral: la compulsión de mantener el secreto. Tendría que haber llamado a Severus inmediatamente.

—Me gustaría que tú también pudieras venir. —Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas—. Y tal vez Alastor... pero nadie más. Ted está bastante mal.

—El resto de su manada debe mantenerse alejado de él —dijo Severus con frialdad. Su urgencia estaba debilitando el vínculo entre ambos, y Harry no estaba seguro de poder confiar en semejante frialdad. El paso de la violencia a la calma había sido demasiado brusco.

—De acuerdo —le contestó, aunque no había sido una pregunta—. Meda y yo hemos conseguido traerlo hasta aquí, pero no sabía que estaba sangrando tanto. Probablemente hemos dejado un rastro de sangre...

—No —dijo Meda con firmeza pese a estar tan blanca como la sábana sobre la que estaba sentada; el blanco quedaba realzado porque tanto ella como Ted estaban cubiertos de sangre—. Me ocupé de la sangre.

Harry sabía lo suficiente de brujería para comprender que no quería conocer los detalles. La bestia, siempre alerta en su interior, aceptó que estaban a salvo. Por el momento.

—¿Lo has oído?

—Sí.

—Aquí estaremos a salvo. Ted sobrevivirá... o eso creo... —De repente, un penetrante olor saturó la habitación—. Se está transformando.

—Es lo mejor que puede hacer —dijo Severus—. No te acerques a él. Meda lo mantendrá calmado hasta que llegue. Llamaré a Alastor para decirle que, si aprecia a su segundo, no permita que el resto de sus lobos se acerquen a él. Llegaré en un par de minutos. Dejaremos el resto para entonces. —Su móvil se quedó mudo y supuso que Severus había colgado.

—¿Alguna vez has estado cerca de él mientras se transformaba? —le preguntó a Meda con calma.

—Sí —dijo la bruja.

—Bien. —Se dejó caer en la silla que había frente a la cama—. No te muevas. Esta vez le costará mucho más... no es muy agradable hacerlo cuando estás herido. Cuando termine, tendrá un humor del demonio. Puede que por un tiempo ni siquiera sea él mismo. Dale un poco de tiempo antes de tocarle. Lo más probable es que cuando esté preparado te lo haga saber.

—Casi nos matan —dijo Meda—. Si pudiera haberles visto...

—El torbellino de luz ha sido impresionante —le dijo Harry—. La próxima vez que los vampiros nos ataquen, me esconderé detrás de ti y te gritaré al oído lo que son. —Hizo una pausa—. Me alegro de que estuvieras con nosotros. Los dos solos no habríamos salido vivos. Parecían conocer muy bien a Ted. —Recordó que los vampiros se habían centrado en el lobo mayor, ignorando completamente tanto a Harry como a Meda—. Pero no te conocían a ti.

—¿Por qué nos atacarían? —Preguntó Meda—. Bueno, ya sé que no son muy amigables, pero sí son prácticos. Atacar a la pareja de Severus no es muy inteligente.

—Sospecho que alguien les pagó para que lo hicieran —dijo Harry con voz cansada—. Alguien que les convenció de poder mantener a Severus alejado. Alguien que sabía que hoy estaríamos de compras. —Se miró las manos mientras Ted gruñía y resollaba por culpa del dolor que le provocaba la transformación. La última parte la dijo muy despacio—: Alguien que podía ofrecerles la magia de la manada para ocultar el ruido y los cuerpos hasta terminar con nosotros.

—¿Crees que detrás hay un hombre lobo?

—No lo sé. —Aunque se temía que sí.

Ted completó la transformación. Respiraba entrecortadamente, con dificultad. Tenía el pelaje color chocolate, solo empañado por una cicatriz plateada que le rodeaba el hocico. En forma de lobo, era tan grande como Severus, y Severus era un lobo muy grande.

Meda alargó un brazo y le tocó el cuello. El lobo arremetió contra ella y Harry se puso en pie de un salto. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo estúpido, volvió a tranquilizarse y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Meda.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y no era Severus.

* * *

 **Hii**

 **De nuevo aquí con otro capitulo. Ya apareció Meda y Ted (para quienes no los conozcan son los personajes que aparecen en la historia de** **Seeing Eye, es decir los primeros capítulos)**

 **¿Quienes serán los Vampiros? ¿Alguna idea? y ¿Quien sera el traidor?**

 **Bueno los dejo con esas dudas y alguna otra que ustedes tengan.**

 **Disculpen si encuentran alguna palabra cortada o algún error.**


	10. Chapter 10 - 6

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

Como la pareja de Severus Snape, el hijo —y ejecutor— del líder de los hombres lobo de Europa, Harry Potter sabe perfectamente lo peligrosas que estas criaturas pueden llegar a ser, y más cuando un hombre lobo enfrentado a Severus y su padre ha sido abatido. La reputación de Severus hace de él el primer sospechoso, y el castigo por ese crimen es la ejecución. Ahora Harry y Severus tendrán que combinar sus talentos para atrapar al verdadero asesino... o Severus lo pagará muy caro.

 **Capítulo 6**

Severus se obligó a caminar. No tenía prisa. Ted habría representado un problema en otras circunstancias, pero su pareja estaba con él para calmarlo. Y pese al dolor y la debilidad, Ted jamás haría daño a un Omega.

Se sentía inquieto, y sabía que era por Harry. No estaba acostumbrado a dejarse llevar por el pánico, y aquello le ponía nervioso.

Había pocas personas que le preocuparan lo suficiente como para sentir pánico por lo que podía ocurrirles, y la mayoría de ellas llevaban mucho tiempo muertas y ya no necesitaban su ayuda. Habitualmente, tanto su padre como su hermano Sirius sabían defenderse solos.

Pero Harry le hacía sentir vulnerable.

Le había dicho que estaba bien, y no había razón para pensar que no fuese cierto. Pese a la tensión en su voz tras haber luchado por su supervivencia, parecía estar momentáneamente a salvo. Y Ted necesitaría tranquilidad para poder curar sus heridas, no a un lobo con la adrenalina hasta las cejas que ni siquiera era de su manada. Sin embargo, incluso esforzándose por caminar lenta y de forma regular, el Hermano Lobo seguía poniendo a prueba su control, cada vez más inquieto.

Y su parte humana tampoco ayudaba mucho. Alguien había intentado cazar a su Harry y él no había estado a su lado para evitarlo.

Un hombre joven que caminaba en la dirección contraria levantó la cabeza para mirar a Severus... y volvió a bajarla rápidamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Solo entonces Severus se dio cuenta de que estaba gruñendo débilmente.

Se detuvo, respiró hondo y titubeó un instante cuando detectó en el aire algo... inusual. Algo no terminaba de encajar. Ni rastro de la habitual mezcla de olores propia de la ciudad.

Se encontraba sobre una amplia franja de asfalto que parecía tan reluciente como el día que lo habían vertido. No era extraño que en una ciudad como Seattle, donde la lluvia limpiaba las calles regularmente, no hubiera ni rastro de basura. Lo que resultaba desconcertante era la ausencia de basura, de olores, de todo. Lo suficientemente desconcertante como para dejar a un lado la frenética necesidad de reunirse con Harry para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien y detenerse un instante a reflexionar.

Según Harry, la bruja de Ted había eliminado el rastro de sangre, y ante sí tenía el resultado: una serpenteante franja sobre la acera mucho más pálida que el cemento circundante. Seguía siendo un rastro para el que estuviera dispuesto a seguirlo, aunque supuso que una persona ciega no podía darse cuenta de eso. Y era mucho mejor que el reguero de sangre que habría conducido a la policía directamente hasta el hotel.

Podía seguir el rastro hasta el hotel o podía salir de caza. Se quedó completamente inmóvil y lo consultó con el Hermano Lobo. Dio media vuelta y dirigió sus pasos en la dirección contraria a la del hotel.

 _Sí_ , dijo el Hermano Lobo exultante al unísono con su mitad humana.

Ambos necesitaban sangre y carne. Harry les estaba esperando, pero Alastor no tardaría en llegar al hotel con su coche y entonces estaría perfectamente a salvo.

Tenía tiempo de cazar. Para que tanto él como el Hermano Lobo pudieran librarse de aquella ira y recuperar el equilibrio perdido.

Solo tuvo que recorrer unas cuantas calles para que la acera mágicamente blanqueada recuperara su aspecto habitual Pese a la lluvia, el rastro de Harry persistía en el aire.

Aunque no era muy tarde, calculó que poco más de las seis, ya había oscurecido. Hacía veinte minutos que Harry había recurrido a su poder, quince desde que habían hablado por teléfono. Por entonces, las sombras no debían de ser tan insondables, pero lo suficiente para que las criaturas de la noche salieran de caza.

Volvió a la zona limpia y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Distinguió una pieza de ropa ennegrecida, húmeda y sucia, y a unos metros de distancia, una bolsa de plástico de la que asomaban dos pares de zapatos de hombre junto a otro zapato, este de tacón y de color rosa chillón. Un breve examen al perímetro del hechizo de la bruja le permitió detectar la presencia de vampiros.

Vampiros atacando a hombres lobo en Seattle. Mientras reflexionaba sobre sus implicaciones, apretó los puños ante la idea de que SU Harry hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a los chupasangres.

La pieza de ropa no olía a nada. Sin embargo, el solitario zapato rosa no se había visto afectado por el hechizo de Meda. Cuando se lo acercó a la nariz, percibió un débil hedor a carne chamuscada y a vampiro.

Los dos pares de zapatos eran nuevos y olían a piel y a tinte y conservaban el débil rastro de Harry.

Severus no podría haber tenido menos interés por los zapatos, y sospechaba que al resto de los hombres les ocurría lo mismo. De hecho, le traían sin cuidado. Lo prefería desnudo, aunque las últimas semanas había empezado a pensar que la segunda mejor opción era vestido con su ropa.

Pese a sonreír débilmente ante el recuerdo de Harry enfundado en su jersey, no perdió la concentración en la caza. Siguió la pista del hechizo de la bruja hasta dar con el rastro que habían dejado los vampiros al huir. No le resultó muy difícil, ya que al menos uno de ellos sangraba copiosamente. Dejó trabajar a su olfato y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

Al principio había creído que el ataque había sido obra de un solo vampiro, tal vez dos. Pero ahora su olfato le decía que habían sido muchos más. Percibió seis rastros distintivos. Seis vampiros tras la pista de Harry.

Y entonces se preguntó si había sido sincero con él cuando le había dicho que se encontraba bien. El zapato rosa se partió en dos en su mano y lo dejó caer al suelo. Volvió a gruñir débilmente mientras seguía el rastro de los vampiros hasta un aparcamiento, plaza cuarenta y seis.

Cuatro minutos después y, tras cierta dosis de intimidación, lo que, dado su estado de ánimo, no le resultó muy difícil, descubrió que la plaza había sido alquilada para un periodo de seis meses pero que había estado ocupada de forma intermitente.

No había modo de saber si los vampiros tenían algún tipo de relación con la persona que había alquilado la plaza o si simplemente habían encontrado el sitio libre y lo habían utilizado. Aunque se inclinaba más por la segunda opción. No tenían previsto estar mucho tiempo, y el personal del aparcamiento hacía una ronda cada dos horas.

—Sí —le dijo el encargado, un chico que probablemente no habría cumplido aún los veinte. Ya no miraba a Severus a los ojos, lo que le ayudó a tranquilizarse un poco—. Se marchó como si le persiguieran todos los demonios del averno. Lo recuerdo porque era un mono volumen, un Dodge azul. No es el típico coche que suelen utilizar los tipos que se meten en líos. No lo vi llegar, y cuando hice la ronda al empezar mi turno, no recuerdo haber visto ningún mono volumen salvo el de la señora Sullivan.

A Severus no le interesaba aquello. Los juegos mentales que afectaban a los humanos eran una de las especialidades predilectas de los vampiros. Si le habían dicho al encargado que no recordara nada, no lo recordaría.

—¿Quién iba en el mono volumen?

—Tres hombres y una mujer. Todos vestidos como si fueran del FBI, ya sabe. Serios y conservadores. —El chico volvió a mirar a Severus—. ¿Es usted poli? ¿No tendría que enseñarme la placa o algo así?

—O algo así —murmuró Severus, y el encargado empalideció y volvió a apartar la mirada. Severus le agradeció amablemente la información y se marchó.

Podría haberle pedido que le dejara ver las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad, pero no había necesidad de traumatizar más al chico; de todos modos, ya tenía sus rastros, y no tenía intención alguna de olvidarlos. Aunque no fuera hoy, algún día se cruzaría con ellos; el mundo no era un lugar tan grande para alguien que vivía eternamente. Cuando los encontrara, les haría recordar aquella noche.

Cuando regresó al lugar del ataque, se detuvo a recoger los zapatos de Harry y los guardó en la bolsa de plástico. No había encontrado sangre ni carne al final de la cacería. El Hermano Lobo no estaba muy satisfecho. De hecho, no lo estaba en absoluto.

De camino al hotel, logró recuperar parte de su control. Tendría que conformarse con eso.

"* * *"

Alastor estaba sentado en el suelo frente a la habitación, leyendo el periódico. Aunque su actitud no era muy amenazadora, Severus no habría confiado en muchos más lobos para proteger a su pareja. Pocas cosas eran capaces de superar al viejo lobo que gobernaba Seattle.

—¿Alguna noticia interesante? —le preguntó Severus educadamente.

—Nada. —Alastor dobló el periódico con precisión quirúrgica y se puso en pie, evitando en todo momento la mirada de Severus. Al Alfa de la Ciudad Esmeralda no se le escapaba nada. Por mucho que Severus hubiese adoptado su mejor cara de póquer, cualquier lobo experimentado habría olido la frustración tras una caza frustrada a sesenta metros de distancia.

—Tu pareja se ha negado a dejar entrar a nadie hasta que llegaras. Con Ted herido y Meda...

—... sin magia suficiente para encender ni una vela —terminó Harry desde la puerta—. Y lo siento, pero aún no conozco a Alastor. Sé que nos presentaron, pero esta mañana he conocido a mucha gente. Y creo que el ataque ha sido preparado desde dentro. No me ha parecido muy inteligente abrir la puerta simplemente porque alguien aseguraba ser Alastor.

Severus le dirigió una mirada intensa... él solo había olido la presencia de vampiros. ¿También había un hombre lobo? Volvió a poner bajo control a su depredador interior.

Necesitaba respuestas. Y debía asegurarse de que Harry no percibía el esfuerzo que debía realizar para fingir estar en calma, equilibrado. Por suerte, Harry todavía estaba trabajando en aprender lo que le decía su olfato.

—Como no he detectado ninguna amenaza urgente, he decidido que lo mejor era sentarse y esperar a que llegara alguien que Harry conociera —dijo Alastor, visiblemente satisfecho con Harry.

—Harry —dijo Severus, ignorando el impulso de examinarlo más de cerca para asegurarse de que estaba bien—. Este es Alastor, el Alfa de la Ciudad Esmeralda. Jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, le habría tendido una trampa a Ted, y menos con un grupo de vampiros.

Alastor miró fijamente a Severus mientras Harry le examinaba detenidamente, lo que obligó a Severus a dominar sus instintos de posesión. Solo estaba evaluándolo. El Alfa de la Ciudad Esmeralda era solo unos cuatro o cinco centímetros más alto que su pareja, quien ya de por sí no era un joven muy alto, y tampoco pesaba mucho más. Era enjuto y algo robusto. El cabello rubio rojizo y los ojos oscuros le otorgaban una belleza algo excéntrica que utilizaba sin piedad. La gente que no le conocía solía subestimarlo, lo que probablemente era una de las razones que explicaban la satisfacción que parecía sentir por las precauciones de Harry. La otra razón era más que evidente: la determinación con que había protegido a uno de sus lobos.

No obstante, Harry conocía a Tobías, alguien a quien se le daba incluso mejor que a Alastor aparentar ser menos de lo que era en realidad. Aunque Tobías lo hacía a propósito.

—Perdóname si te he ofendido. —La disculpa de Harry era sincera.

—No te preocupes —dijo Alastor—. ¿Parezco ofendido? Entremos, así podrás contarnos lo que ha ocurrido y ver qué podemos hacer. Vampiros, ¿eh?

Harry se apartó de la puerta. La habitación estaba saturada del olor que desprendía la angustia y el hedor del miedo reciente. Su labio superior se contrajo al percibirlo también.

—Lo siento —dijo. Tenía la camiseta manchada de sangre y el aire de la habitación estaba cargado con la acritud que solían desprender las heridas abiertas.

 _No son suyas_ , le dijo el Hermano Lobo con voracidad. _Pero podrían serlo_. Severus no pudo precisar quién de los dos había pensado aquello último, puede que ambos. Su control se resintió: le estaba costando mucho más de lo habitual mantenerlo a raya.

Debía mantener las distancias, solo hasta que pudiera recuperar la calma y centrarse. Permitió que Alastor pasara entre él y Harry, y cuando comprobó que el Hermano Lobo no perdía los estribos, respiró aliviado y se permitió examinar a Harry.

Debido a la palidez de su rostro, las pequeñas pecas eran más visibles que nunca, pero el olor de su miedo no era reciente. Alastor no lo había asustado, simplemente se había mostrado cauteloso. El Hermano Lobo se tranquilizó no sin cierta desconfianza.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo Severus al entregarle la bolsa con los zapatos.

Harry se quedó mirando la bolsa desconcertado y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—Eres sobrenatural, Severus. Absolutamente sobrenatural.

Abrió la puerta del armario y guardó en este los zapatos junto a muchas otras bolsas que aquella mañana no estaban allí. También había un par de trajes cubiertos con una funda de plástico, colgados junto a los albornoces del hotel. Había vuelto allí con parte de las compras antes del ataque. Puede que los vampiros lo estuvieran esperando, vigilando el hotel, y que los hubieran seguido.

Un gruñido ronco hizo que volviera a dedicar toda su atención al problema que tenían entre manos. La menuda bruja aún llevaba puestas las gafas de sol, y estaba acurrucada sobre la enorme almohada junto al cabecero de la cama. Si Harry estaba pálido, el rostro de la bruja parecía de tiza en contraste con la negrura de su corto cabello, y tenía un aspecto demacrado, como si hubiese perdido cinco kilos desde la última vez que la había visto.

Severus se fijó en que el cubrecama estaba arrugado, por lo que supo que el lobo marrón que era Ted había estado tumbado frente a la bruja, aunque se había incorporado al percibir la presencia de otros lobos. Una de sus patas delanteras parecía torcida, y pese al dolor que debía sentir, mantuvo la compostura.

Severus apoyó las manos en los hombros de Harry antes de que este se interpusiera entre Alastor y Ted y lo hizo retroceder.

—No —le dijo—. No pasa nada. Alastor se ocupará.

En una situación como aquella, algunos Alfas le habrían hecho sentir cierta inquietud, pero Alastor tenía mucha experiencia y sabía a lo que se enfrentaba: un lobo protegiendo a su pareja de una amenaza incierta. No era un desafío.

—Ted —dijo Alastor con voz fría y autoritaria—. Nadie le hará daño. Nadie. —Puede que Alastor no fuera muy alto, pero su voz, cuando decidía utilizarla, poseía el poder suficiente como para revivir a los muertos.

El lobo mostró sus poderosos colmillos y volvió a gruñir.

—Atrás —dijo Alastor, poniendo toda la fuerza de que disponía en aquella única palabra.

Y el lobo se tendió inmediatamente sobre su estómago, respirando ásperamente al intentar acomodar la inquietud que sentía por la presencia de otros lobos junto a su pareja estando herido con la obediencia debida a su Alfa.

—¿Ted? —La bruja parecía perdida. Severus se preguntó qué estaría pensando en aquel momento. Debía de ser lamentable estar ciega en un mundo de monstruos.

—Está bien —le dijo Harry—. Solo es su instinto de protección. Sabe que ahora mismo no puede protegerte, y aún no se ha recuperado del todo de la transformación. Siente mucho dolor y le cuesta pensar. Vamos a dejarle un minuto para que se calme.

 _Muy hábil_ , pensó Severus, sonriendo para sí. Harry deslizó la información a Alastor mientras aparentaba estar hablando con Meda para que el Alfa no creyera que estaba diciéndole lo que debía hacer. Pero lo estropeó todo al ordenar a todo el mundo, Severus incluido, que dejaran tranquilo a Ted. El fugaz destello de sus dientes le dijo a Severus que Ted también se había dado cuenta, aunque decidió mostrase cautivado.

—Sí, será lo mejor —dijo Alastor al tiempo que se sentaba en el brazo de la butaca más próximo a la ventana—. Alan llamó cuando estaba en el pasillo. Tardará unos cinco minutos. Mientras le esperamos, y también a Ted, ¿podría alguien explicarme quién le ha hecho eso a mí lobo?

—Vampiros —dijo Harry—. Seis, y cazaban como una manada. —Miró a Severus.

— ¿Como si estuvieran acostumbrados a cazar juntos? —preguntó Severus, y cuando Harry asintió con total naturalidad, supo que había logrado mantener su expresión de calma.

—Exacto —dijo su pareja—. No se molestaban unos a otros, ni siquiera cuando cinco de ellos saltaron sobre Ted tras derribar a Meda. Aparecieron del sótano de un edificio, ocultos tras un hechizo de sombras. Olía a magia de lobo, a menos que los vampiros también puedan hacer algo similar. Si Meda no hubiera intervenido, estaríamos muertos.

Cinco contra uno era una situación complicada, incluso para un viejo lobo con la astucia de Ted, quien sabía cómo aprovechar las debilidades de sus adversarios. Y un hechizo de sombras... Harry tenía razón, todo apuntaba a una manada de caza, salvo que no eran lobos sino vampiros.

—Existen hechizos vampíricos que pueden imitar a los nuestros —dijo Alastor—. Ted es lo suficientemente mayor como para poder diferenciarlos. Cuando se recupere, podemos preguntárselo. ¿Por eso crees que hay un lobo detrás de esto?

Harry asintió, pero Meda se adelantó:

—Los vampiros no atacan a los lobos tan a la ligera, al menos no en esta ciudad. Intentaban llevarse a Harry, pero ¿por qué querrían unos vampiros a la pareja de Severus?

Alastor sonrió con frialdad. Los lobos de Seattle dominaban la ciudad desde hacía décadas.

—Si los vampiros de esta ciudad descubrieran que acaban de secuestrar a la pareja de Severus, lo custodiarían con guardias armados y le harían la manicura antes de devolvérmelo sin un rasguño. Podría llamar a su Señor y preguntárselo, pero mucho me temo que estos son unos intrusos. Si los conoce, estoy seguro de que me dará algunos nombres.

—Uno de ellos era una mujer que llevaba zapatos de tacón —dijo Severus—. Aunque creo que, en su caso, no volverá a causar problemas.

Le inquietaba la participación de Meda en todo aquello. Había salvado a Harry, pero... La miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Nunca había oído que una bruja blanca pudiera convo car la luz del sol. Ni siquiera es algo propio de la brujería; las brujas dominan el cuerpo y la mente, no los elementos.

—No convoqué la luz del sol —respondió Meda con brusquedad, Severus supuso que más a su tono de voz que a sus palabras—. Solo hice que los vampiros lo creyeran, incluso los que ya estaban muertos. —Movió sinuosamente los dedos—. _Shhhhh_ , y se convirtieron en polvo o huyeron.

—Eso requiere mucha magia. Los vampiros son resisten tes... y después hiciste desaparecer el rastro que se extendía más de un kilómetro.

—Meda es una bruja blanca —intervino Alastor.

Meda sonrió con ferocidad.

—Soy una mutante, ¿de acuerdo? Una pobre bruja blanca y ciega...

—Las brujas —dijo Severus lentamente— extraen su poder del sacrificio. Sobre todo a partir de la sangre y de la carne de los demás, pero hay rumores que afirman que una de las razones por las que las brujas forman familias es que, de ese modo, pueden obtener sacrificios más poderosos con la muerte de aquellos a quienes aman.

—¿Crees que mato gatitos para potenciar mis hechizos? —dijo Meda con repugnancia, y pese a la persistente sospecha de que algo no terminaba de encajar, el Hermano Lobo se tranquilizó.

No podía dejarlo allí, no con la seguridad de Harry en juego, pero la aprobación del Hermano Lobo le dio un segundo de pausa para encontrar otra respuesta.

—Por lo que sé, el auto sacrificio, como cuando una bruja usa su propia sangre para alimentar un hechizo, es muy pode roso pero resulta difícil de dominar.

La bruja se quitó las gafas de sol y Severus vio confirmadas sus sospechas. Había perdido un ojo como consecuencia de una descarga mágica. No era la primera vez que veía algo parecido; no era algo fácil de olvidar. Tenía el globo ocular blanco y marchito, como si algo se lo hubiera secado, y hacía mu cho tiempo que le había ocurrido mucho porque no pudo detectar ningún olor residual. En su momento debió de apestar a magia durante una buena temporada. El otro ojo había sufrido daños más mundanos, aunque no por ello menos dolorosos, y también bastante tiempo atrás.

Curiosamente, Alastor se puso tenso, como si fuera la primera noticia que tenía, mientras que Harry no mostró reacción alguna. Al menos ante el rostro de la bruja, aunque era evidente que sí ante Severus. No le hacía ninguna gracia el modo en que la estaba presionando.

Cuando Meda creyó que había dispuesto del tiempo suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad, volvió a ponerse las gafas. Ted le dirigió una mirada recelosa con sus ojos dorados, una mirada que prometía represalias. Harry tampoco parecía estar muy satisfecho con él.

—No conozco a Meda —le dijo Severus al lobo, pues su reacción era la que mejor comprendía—. Lo que sí sé es que nunca había oído hablar de una bruja blanca que pudiera hacer lo que ella ha hecho. Y si una bruja negra se oculta tras una blanca... Para empezar, el engaño significa que es el enemigo, y en segundo lugar —miró al lobo con una sonrisa escrupulosa—, nunca he conocido a una bruja que pudiera ocultarme su auténtica naturaleza.

—Hace unas semanas estuvimos a punto de morir a manos de una bruja negra —les dijo Harry, aún molesto con él—. Aquello nos dejó bastante tocados.

Meda alargó un brazo y acarició a Ted en el costado. A continuación, deslizó la mano por su cola y jugueteó con ella distraídamente.

—Tranquilo, Ted. Aunque haya sido un poco maleducado, es de los buenos.

Y giró la cabeza para mirar a Severus.

—Te entiendo. Yo tampoco había oído hablar de una bruja blanca que pudiera hacer lo que hago yo. Y no sé cómo sucedió exactamente. Comprendo tu cautela.

—Siento haberte presionado —le dijo Severus sinceramente.

—Estoy segura de que encontraré el modo de devolverte el favor —dijo ella, mostrándole los dientes—. Al menos no has puesto cara de asco antes de salir corriendo.

El reciente ataque se asentó un poco más en sus tripas y permitió que parte de él tiñera su voz.

—Espero que convirtieras en cerdo a quien te hizo eso.

Meda se tensó, sorprendida por su reacción, supuso.

—Lo que merecen los cobardes —dijo Alastor.

Era evidente que la bruja tampoco esperaba apoyo desde aquella parte del campo. ¿Tanta gente había sentido repugnancia al ver sus cicatrices?

No obstante, su respuesta se vio interrumpida cuando alguien llamó tímidamente a la puerta.

—Soy Alan —dijo el intruso—. ¿Podría alguien abrirme la puerta?

En cuanto el lobo sumiso de la Ciudad Esmeralda entró por la puerta, Severus se sintió más cómodo. Alan Chang era de origen chino, y su aspecto no dejaba lugar a dudas: delicado y sorprendentemente fuerte, como una espada bien templada.

Salvo por los momentos en que estaba a solas con Harry, Severus se había pasado toda la vida sintiendo la furia del Hermano Lobo en su interior, quien no dejaba de revolverse y gruñir contra las riendas de la civilización que ambos debían soportar. Eso es lo que significaba ser dominante: estar preparado para matar cualquier cosa que amenazara a los que se encontraban bajo su protección. Matar sin pestañear.

Hoy era peor de lo habitual. El Hermano Lobo estaba furioso, y Severus debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para que nadie se diera cuenta de las dificultades que tenía para mantener el control. Y, para complicar las cosas, debía compartir la habitación en la que se encontraba su pareja con dos lobos dominantes, dos lobos que, además, no eran de su manada.

Todo eso cambió en cuanto Alan Chang entró en la habitación. Pese a no ser un Omega como Harry, era un lobo sumiso y, por tanto, sabía cómo comportarse ante la presencia de hombres lobo furiosos. De algún modo, su presencia equilibró la balanza, y entre él y Harry lograron calmarlos a todos, incluso a Severus.

Se sentó en la silla al otro extremo de la pequeña mesa donde también se encontraba Alastor, más para dejar espacio a Chang que porque tuviera ganas de sentarse, aunque ser capaz de hacerlo con los otros lobos en la habitación era una mejora.

Cuando Harry recorrió con la vista la habitación, Severus supo que su pequeña pareja también era consciente del nuevo silencio que se había instalado. Le miró fijamente a los ojos, le regaló una rápida sonrisa y se sentó en el brazo de la silla.

—Ha sido culpa mía —le dijo Harry a Chang.

Severus negó con la cabeza antes de darle su versión de los hechos:

—No es culpa tuya que alguien decidiera secuestrarte. Ted ha cumplido con su deber, no te apiades de él.

—Oye, Ted, ¿qué has estado haciendo? —Puede que las palabras de Chang sonaran frívolas, pero sus manos se movieron con gran precisión sobre el cuerpo del lobo herido.

Ted permitió que Alan le estirara la pierna sin emitir ni un solo gemido; la pequeña bruja lo hizo por él.

—Maldita sea, maldita sea —murmuró la bruja mientras Alan hacía su trabajo—. Si me quedara algo de poder, podría ayudarte con el dolor. Lo siento. Lo siento.

Finalmente, Alastor, quien no solía mostrar mucho interés por todo aquel que no fuera un lobo, le dijo:

—Ya es suficiente, Meda. Es un dolor soportable, y no durará mucho. Deja de lloriquear. Habría sido mucho peor si no hubieses estado con ellos; seis vampiros son un enemigo temible para dos lobos y cualquier bruja que haya conocido. Si no hubieses utilizado tu magia, ahora nadie se estaría quejando por una pierna rota. Déjalo ya.

Puso tanta fuerza en aquellas dos últimas palabras que consiguió silenciar a la bruja y que el lobo le dirigiera una mirada a su Alfa. Alastor enarcó una ceja y Ted bajó la vista. Alastor puso los ojos en blanco.

—Madre mía, que Dios nos libre de los tortolitos —dijo, y miró a Severus y Harry.

No estaban abrazados; Harry nunca lo hacía. Severus tenía la sensación de que si la vida se hubiera portado mejor con su Harry, disfrutaría con la sensación. Tal vez dentro de unos años lo consiguiera, pero, por ahora, Severus se conformaba con que no se encogiera de miedo cada vez que lo tocaba.

Aun así, estaba sentado lo suficientemente cerca de él como para justificar la sonrisa del viejo Alfa.

—Más tortolitos —dijo—. Los sentimientos siempre son un incordio, y yo no soy una persona paciente por naturaleza. Tú... —Señaló con el dedo a Harry y Severus se levantó como un resorte para interponerse entre ambos.

Un acto reflejo. Tal vez no estaba tan relajado como creía estar.

Alastor bajó el dedo pero terminó la frase.

—Cuéntame qué ocurrió. Quiero más detalles.

—A los británicos no les gusta que les señalen —comentó Chang tranquilamente mientras le vendaba a Ted las costillas para que se curaran más rápido—. Las brujas, los caminantes, todos utilizan los gestos para lanzar hechizos y enfermedades.

Alastor levantó ambas manos y se dejó caer en la silla.

—Por el amor de Dios. No soy ninguna bruja, y tampoco voy por ahí lanzando hechizos... solo quería descubrir qué demonios ha ocurrido esta noche.

Aunque se esforzaba por parecer frustrado y ofendido, todos los lobos de la habitación se dieron cuenta de que Alastor le tenía miedo a Severus. No lo había tenido unos minutos antes, pero al mirar al Hermano Lobo directamente a los ojos, reconoció en ellos la amenaza de la muerte. Alastor era un Alfa con un poder muy antiguo, pero no había ninguna duda sobre quién de los dos era el más dominante.

Alastor no había pretendido amenazar a nadie, Severus lo sabía. Pese a todo, le costó más de lo normal volver a sentarse. Si el rápido repliegue de Alastor no había satisfecho al Hermano Lobo, empezaría a correr sangre.

Severus se sentó lentamente y alargó el brazo para apoyar su mano en la rodilla de Harry. El contacto le ayudó a relajarse.

—Bueno —dijo Harry alegremente—. Muy interesante. — El ojiverde también alargó un brazo para apoyar su mano en el hombro de Severus, como si le costara mantener el equilibrio sobre el brazo de la silla. Solo ellos sabían que su contacto le ayudaba a encontrar el equilibrio, y mientras tanto se dedicó a entretener a los otros con sus palabras.

—De acuerdo. Qué sucedió. —Harry respiró hondo—. Ted y Meda me llevaron a la calle Pike, compramos más cosas de las que podíamos cargar y regresamos aquí para dejarlas. Solo me faltaban por comprar los zapatos, de modo que Meda me acompañó a su tienda favorita a unos tres kilómetros de aquí. Nos atacaron cuando volvíamos al hotel. No oímos ni vimos nada. Saltaron sobre nosotros sin avisar. —Una mano fría rodeó la suya sobre su rodilla. No estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba estar. Severus le dio la vuelta a su mano y entrelazó sus cálidos dedos con los de Harry.

—Cuatro atacaron a Ted—continuó Harry—, uno golpeó a Meda y otro me inmovilizó. Maté al mío... —No pudo reprimir un gruñido de satisfacción y Severus le apretó la mano con más fuerza. Su pareja era duro—. Por entonces, Ted ya había matado a uno. El de Meda decidió que no representaba ninguna amenaza y acudió en ayuda de los que intentaban reducir a Ted. Justo cuando estaba a punto de unirme a la refriega, me di cuenta de que Meda gritaba algo, y cuando mi cerebro procesó sus palabras supe que intentaba averiguar qué nos había atacado.

Harry miró a la bruja con una sonrisa.

—Recuerdo que pensé: «Pobrecilla, no puede verlos. Qué aterrador debe de ser». Y cuando finalmente se lo dije, una luz muy brillante nos rodeó y casi nos deja ciegos. Los vampiros muertos prendieron en llamas y el resto huyó. Llamamos a Alan y, con Ted a cuestas, regresamos al hotel mientras Meda eliminaba el rastro y nos mantenía ocultos.

La bruja, sin dejar de acariciar suavemente el pelaje de Ted, miró a Harry con ojos inocentes. Harry dio un resoplido.

—Pobre bruja ciega, ¡mi culo! Es peor que un equipo de demolición. Los vampiros ni siquiera sabían de dónde les vino el golpe.

—Y estás convencido de que detrás del ataque hay un lobo —le dijo Severus.

Harry le miró. Ahora que lo había contado en voz alta, no estaba tan seguro.

—El instinto no suele fallar —le dijo él.

Su boca se relajó.

—Sí. Creo que era un lobo —cerró los ojos mientras reflexionaba—. Se parecía mucho al ataque de la manada: ocultos a plena vista, un grupo numeroso para facilitar las cosas... O bien no conocían a Meda o bien la subestimaban. —Miró a Severus con una tímida sonrisa—. Y a mí. Concentraron primero el ataque en los más fuertes, una táctica propia de hombres lobo. Y pretendían llevarme con ellos. ¿Qué querría un vampiro de mí?

—Lobos. —Severus intentó recurrir a sus sentidos pero los espíritus no le respondieron, algo habitual cuando se encontraba en una ciudad. En cualquier otro lugar le hubieran servido de ayuda—. ¿Qué opinas, Alastor? ¿Puede ser obra de Karkus? Anoche tuvimos un encontronazo y se marchó lo suficientemente furioso como para querer matar a alguien.

Alastor estaba deliberadamente desmadejado sobre la silla, como si quisiera demostrar lo relajado que se encontraba ante Severus.

—El francés es una bestia. Una bestia poderosa. Pero es adicto a la caza. No permitiría que nadie derramara sangre en su lugar.

—Entonces, ¿quién crees que puede estar detrás?

Alastor frunció el ceño. Parecía irritado.

—A la mayoría no los conozco bien. Podríamos interrogar los... si quisiéramos iniciar una guerra. Los americanos son muy susceptibles en cuestiones de honor. Si iban detrás de un Omega, mejor será que informe a los italianos, para que no pierdan de vista al suyo.

Severus enarcó las cejas.

—Sabía que tenían uno, pero no que había venido con ellos. —Miró a Harry—. Si te hubiera servido de algo, te lo habría dicho, pero hace muy poco que se Transformó y sabe menos que tú sobre el hecho de ser un lobo, y mucho menos de los Omegas. Lucius es mucho mejor maestro... pero no se lo digas.

Alastor centró su atención en Harry.

—Es un joven alemán que sufrió un grave accidente mientras esquiaba en los Alpes italianos. El miembro del equipo de rescate que lo encontró se apiadó de él.

—Y lo convirtió en hombre lobo —dijo Harry.

Severus asintió.

—Y los alemanes se pusieron furiosos cuando los italianos lo reclamaron como suyo.

—De hecho, estalló una batalla por la custodia —dijo Alastor—. Sospecho que esa es la razón por la que los italianos lo han traído con ellos. Para pasarles por la cara a los alemanes que decidió quedarse con ellos.

Severus reconoció interés en la expresión de Harry. _Sí_ , pensó, _no estás solo_. Tendría que habérselo dicho él mismo. Se en cargaría de que conociera al joven Omega alemán.

—Quizá sea eso —dijo Meda, pensativa—. En la manada no se hablaba de otra cosa... Lo siento, Harry. Pero la mayoría estaban más interesados en ti que en todos los lobos extranjeros que debían llegar. Tal vez alguien desee hacerse con los servicios de un Omega.

—Hace algún tiempo conocí a alguien así —dijo Harry con frialdad—. Asegúrate de avisar a los italianos.

—Sí —dijo Alastor, y miró sorprendido a Severus después de que Harry le hubiera dado otra orden.

—Recuerda que debes prepararte para la cena —dijo Meda.

Severus miró a la bruja, aunque no fue el único que lo hizo. Meda sonrió abiertamente.

—No sabemos qué pretendían exactamente. Lo más proba ble es que quisieran raptar a Harry, pero también existe la posibilidad de que no quisieran que conocieras mejor a Phineas.

—Además —dijo Alastor—, ¿por qué darles la satisfacción de cambiar de planes cuando nadie ha salido gravemente herido?

Severus no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón. Su lógica era aplastante. Habitualmente, no sentía muchas ganas de salir y socializar, y después del ataque lo único que deseaba era coger a su pareja y protegerlo detrás de una barricada.

—Iré a pedir otra habitación —dijo—. Ted y Meda pueden quedarse aquí hasta que él se recupere, e incluso pedir que les suban algo de comer.

—Me quedaré con ellos —dijo Alastor—. Hasta que Ted pueda cuidar de sí mismo.

Severus miró al Alfa y se dio cuenta de que no era el único que tenía impulsos protectores.

—Está bien —dijo, y se marchó para hacer lo que había dicho.

"* * *"

Un suspiro de alivio general acompañó la marcha de Severus, aunque nadie dijo nada hasta oír el débil timbre del ascensor a través de la pared.

Harry sabía que Severus ejercía aquel tipo de efecto sobre la gente, pero aquella noche no había visto ni sentido nada especial. Salvo por el incidente del dedo.

—Bueno —dijo Alastor, y Ted gimió—. Ahora entiendo por qué Tobías recurre a él para intimidar a los díscolos. Creo que acabamos de presenciarlo todos.

—¿El qué? —dijo Meda.

—Exacto —dijo Alan Chang mientras recogía el material que había utilizado—. Cuando Alastor señaló con el dedo a su pareja, ni siquiera le vi moverse. Simplemente estaba _ahí_. Interponiéndose entre su pareja y Alastor. —Y entonces dijo unas cuantas palabras en chino.

Harry descubrió que no le gustaba saber que los demás estaban asustados de Severus. Era algo que aceptaba, pero sabía que a él le hacía daño. Puede que fuera más seguro, pero no significaba que fuera algo positivo.

Alastor agitó la cabeza.

—¿Se han fijado en las caras de algunos lobos cuando ha hablado esta mañana? Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabían que pu diera hablar, no digamos ya que su discurso tuviera algún sentido. Ha sido como si un tiburón empezara a hablar el inglés del Rey.

Ted levantó la cabeza para mirar a Alastor, y Alan dejó de murmurar en chino para concentrarse en su Alfa.

—El inglés de la Reina —dijo Harry en un tono más cortante de lo que pretendía—. Y a Severus no le ocurre nada.

—Por supuesto que no —reconoció Alastor—. He pensado, fíjate, está hablando en público como cualquier otra persona. Quizá los otros rumores que circulaban sobre él eran también exagerados. Pero no lo eran. Ni por asomo. No quiero enfrentarme jamás a ese hombre con garras y colmillos.

—Si no te callas —soltó Harry—, puede que acabes metido en lo que pretendes evitar.

Y Alastor volvió a sentarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción dirigida a Harry.

—Bien —dijo Alastor en un tono de voz completamente distinto—. Puede que sí.

Harry miró a Ted y a Alan Chang y comprendió que se trataba de una encerrona. Había confundido el asombro de Ted por beneplácito. Alastor había estado jugando con él.

—¿Qué necesidad había de ponerme a prueba? —preguntó Harry.

Alastor se encogió de hombros.

—Hace mucho tiempo que conozco a Severus. Vi cómo pasaba de ser un niño reservado a convertirse en el arma que su padre necesitaba... que todos necesitábamos. Que comprendiera la necesidad, no significa que no lo lamentara. Quería asegurarme de que veías al hombre detrás del asesino.

—Entonces ¿le provocaste a propósito?

Alastor sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Con lo del dedo? ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para hacer eso después de una caza frustrada y mientras sentía un impulso irrefrenable por vengar con sangre el ataque que habías sufrido? No, eso fue un accidente.

Harry bajó la vista, concentrándose en el brazo de la silla, y empezó a rascar con la uña una imperfección en la madera. Ahora que prestaba atención, distinguió el olor de la sinceridad en Alastor. Estaba preocupado por Severus, temía que Harry pu diera hacerle daño.

—Sé que hay mucha gente que le teme —dijo el ojiverde —. ¿Estás seguro de que piensan que le ocurre algo... malo?

Alastor ladeó la cabeza, pero fue Alan quien respondió.

—Dejémoslo en poco convencional. Perturbado no... diferente. Ven al despiadado asesino de su padre, alguien que solo es leal al Marrok. Creen que sólo habla por boca del Marrok, como si fuera su marioneta, aunque algo más aterradora.

Harry recordó el enfrentamiento entre Severus y su padre, el modo en que Severus logró finalmente imponerse, y abrió la boca para comentarlo en voz alta. Pero se contuvo. Si la gente le veía de aquel modo era porque Severus deseaba que así fuera.

—Lo hace deliberadamente —le dijo Alastor, mirándolo fijamente. Pese al esfuerzo por ocultar sus pensamientos, Harry supo que no lo había logrado del todo. Alastor tamborileó en el brazo de su silla con impaciencia—. Si los otros lobos le temen, no cometerán el error de provocarle. Y conozcan o no el motivo, tienen razón. A Severus le ocurre algo. No me digas que no te has dado cuenta. Su lobo está totalmente descontrolado. Lo que debería convertirlo en un asesino implacable... pero no es el caso.

 _El Hermano Lobo_ , pensó Harry.

—¿Cuál crees que es la razón? —preguntó Chang.

Alastor enarcó una ceja y miró Harry, como si creyera que era él quien debía ofrecer una respuesta.

Un lobo era el responsable del ataque que habían sufrido aquella noche. Harry estaba prácticamente seguro de que Alastor no era el enemigo. Si le hacía caso a su olfato, incluso po día considerarlo un amigo de Severus. Pero no estaba dispuesto a compartir con el Alfa de la Ciudad Esmeralda ninguna conclusión a la que hubiera llegado sobre su pareja, aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de haber llegado a alguna.

Le devolvió la mirada, se relajó sobre el brazo de la silla y esperó a que Severus regresara.

"* * *"

Furia.

Sentía una furia casi irrefrenable.

Había estado bastante bien hasta llegar al mostrador de recepción. Concentrado en la tarea que tenía entre manos, con seguir otra habitación, había seguido bien cuando regresó al ascensor y empezó a reflexionar sobre el ataque sufrido por Harry. Estaba convencido de poder sacar alguna conclusión de la historia de Harry, encontrar una nueva pista, cualquier cosa.

El control, que siempre parecía moverse en el filo de la navaja, empezó a disolverse. Se quedó mirando fijamente el avance de los números de las plantas y le pareció que el ritmo era demasiado vertiginoso para todo lo que aún debía considerar.

 _Dos_.

Ted había estado a punto de morir. Si Severus hubiese enviado a Harry con cualquier otro lobo de Alastor —y entraba dentro de lo posible—, lo habría perdido para siempre.

 _Tres_.

Seis vampiros.

 _Cuatro_.

Si la bruja de Ted hubiese sido lo que aparentaba ser, habrían logrado llevarse a Harry.

 _Cinco_.

Si ataba a Harry en corto, lo perdería. No era un lobo sumiso, no necesitaba su protección. No de aquel modo. Necesitaba que se mantuviera al margen y lo dejara volar solo.

 _Seis_.

Y si pretendía hacer eso, debería aprender a controlar su temperamento. O, mejor dicho, el temperamento del Hermano Lobo. No solo en aquel momento, aquel día, sino siempre. Suavizar la necesidad de mantenerlo a salvo para que fuera más feliz.

 _Siete._

Hoy, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo otra vez de vista.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió.

"* * *"

Phineas Nigellus quería que todo estuviera perfecto. Alejó los platos del borde de la mesa y, a continuación, volvió a colocarlos en su posición original.

—Cariño —le dijo su pareja con una sonrisa—, ¿qué estás haciendo? Puede que sea el hijo del Marrok, pero tú eres el señor de las Islas. Le superas en rango. No hay motivo para estar nervioso.

Ella no lo entendía. Aunque estaba acostumbrado. Su esposa era humana, y como tal, eran muchas las cosas que no podía entender. Nunca se lo había tenido en cuenta. No le contaría que Severus era dominante, que incluso con el poder de todos sus lobos detrás de él, Severus logró que Phineas retrocediera con una simple mirada. Lo que significaba que debía recurrir a todas las defensas de que dispusiera. La cena tenía que ser perfecta.

Y para eso, Phineas podía confiar en su pareja.

—Tienes razón, como siempre —dijo él—. No tiene ningún sentido preocuparse por algo así.

Ella se deslizó bajo su brazo, tan esbelta como la chica con la que se había casado cuarenta años atrás. La amaba tanto como entonces, pero su edad le entristecía. Cuando ahora salían a cenar juntos, la gente creía que eran socios, o una madre con su hijo. Cuando había sido joven y hermosa, nunca se planteaba la cuestión de su envejecimiento, y ella tampoco.

Olía a rosas.

—Todo irá bien —dijo ella—. Entretendré a su pareja para que puedas contarle a Severus tus historias.

Besó su dorado pelo sajón, cuidadosamente teñido para conservar el tono que tenía de forma natural cuando la conoció.

—¿Y cómo lo harás?

—Le mostraré mis labores y hablaremos de cosas.

Al darse la vuelta, vislumbró el reflejo de ambos en el gran espejo dorado del vestíbulo. Él vestía una camisa de seda dorada que acentuaba ligeramente el tono de su pelo; sus ojos eran azules, y los pantalones negros que se había puesto hoy se parecían mucho a los que había llevado el día de su boda años atrás.

La camisa azul oscuro de Sunny tenía unas mangas largas y anchas que realzaban la fuerza de sus brazos al tiempo que ocultaban el paso de los años en su piel. La piel bajo su mentón había adquirido la elasticidad propia de su edad y su espíritu risueño había trazado arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. A Sunny le encantaba reír.

Cada día le quedaba un día menos. Pero aún le quedaba mucho tiempo, pensó, décadas, y día a día su piel se haría menos tensa y sus músculos se volverían fibrosos y laxos. Y él sería testigo de todo aquello.

Sunny encontró sus ojos en el espejo.

—Estás arrebatador, como siempre —y le rodeó el brazo que le cruzaba los hombros por encima de sus pechos.

—Te quiero —le susurró él al oído, enterrando la nariz en su cabello, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en la fragancia que tan bien conocía.

Ella esperó hasta que volvió a abrirlos y le miró intensamente. Y entonces le sonrió con la sonrisa que le había hecho ganarse su apelativo.

—Lo sé.

* * *

 **De nuevo aquí con otro capitulo. Este es en disculpa por haber faltado tanto tiempo. Estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente con mis historias aquí y en Wattpad. Más misterios aparecen. ¿Quien quiere saber más cosas?**

 **Lamento no poder contestar antes los Reviews. Aun así me gusta recibirlos.**

 **Escriban sus teorías locas de quien puede querer a Harry y porque.**


End file.
